Come Back
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: It's a feeling of freedom, mixed with selfishness. Hiccup never thought he'd come back to Berk, but when trouble rises, it's up to him and Toothless to save a village he grew to hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my first 'Hiccup left Au' story. I wanted to try this, and I hope you like it! Keep in mind, Rating May Change. I own nothing!**

 **Warning: Darkcup!**

* * *

"- leaving. We're leaving. Time to pack up. We're taking a little vacation, forever." Said Hiccup, walking into the cove. Toothless gave his rider a look of confusion. "We're packing up and leaving. I can't kill a dragon. What are they? Crazy? I'm Hiccup the Useless, I could never kill a dragon." Hiccup mumbled to himself as he fixed Toothless for the journey ahead of them.

One thing was for certain, they were never coming back.

Hiccup pulled out a dagger and Toothless jumped back "Don't worry, Bud. I have to do this." Hiccup closed his eyes as he sliced his right hand. "Shit!" He cursed, rather loudly. He stood up and went to rocks, wiping his blood on rocks. Once he felt like there was enough blood to be convening, he spread a few Night Fury scales. He wrapped his hand in a cloth and smiled at Toothless, who was giving him a weird look "Don't worry, Bud. I've got this under control."

* * *

Astrid was fuming as she walked to the forest. Her lucky axe was attached to her hip and she was prepared to use it.

That runt.

Who does he think he is? Beating her in dragon training?

"Shit!" She heard Hiccup curse.

What in Odin's Beard...?

Astrid took off towards the cove. She peaked over the edge and saw something.

She descended down to examine the cove. The first thing she saw was a black scale. She picked it up and looked it over.

It wasn't like any dragon scale she had seen...

Her brow raised up and looked up. Something red caught her eye. She slowly turned and looked at a rock.

Blood?

Like an axe to the face, it clicked in her head.

Hiccup's curse, dragon scale, blood.

 _"Okay but I hit a Night Fury..."_ Hiccup's voice rang in her head.

As if losing all feeling in her body, the scale dropped from her hand.

"STOICK! GOBBER!" Astrid darted from the cove, running as fast as she could to find... someone. Anyone.

* * *

Stoick wasn't sure how to react when Astrid Hofferson came running to him yelling at the top of her lungs "HICCUP WAS KILLED BY A NIGHT FURY!"

At first, he was sure it was some cruel joke so that she could kill the dragon.

But then he saw the tears building in the lass' eyes.

His mug dropped as if in slow motion, the whole village was in celebration about Hiccup winning, and he took off running with the Hofferson girl and Gobber close behind him.

He wouldn't believe it until he saw it. Surely the gods weren't that cruel. They would not take his wife and Hiccup?

Would they?

Once they got to the cove, he saw the fresh blood and dragon scales. Stuck clinched his fists. His son was surely and truly gone.

Gobber looked over at his longtime friend, something flashed in Stoick's eyes, then they became... empty.

Gobber looked at the scene in front of him. Hiccup's blood, dragon scales...

Gobber looked away. Hiccup was the closest thing to a son he could ever have. He raised the lad basically!

And now... he was gone.

* * *

Hiccup circled around Berk a few times, just waiting for the cheers about him being gone. This is was it felt like to be free.

It's a feeling of freedom, mixed with selfishness.

Mostly just selfishness.

Hiccup felt something in his chest change. They only started to accept him when they thought he could prove himself to be a Viking.

He was no Viking.

Hiccup looked at Toothless "It's just you and I now Bud."

* * *

 **TEN YEARS LATER**

* * *

It's funny how ten years can change everything.

Hiccup turned in his bed and sighed. Maybe he should be feeling something, maybe regret, maybe sadness.

No, like the past five years, it was nothing.

He felt nothing anymore.

He sat up in bed and smiled at his dragon. Toothless was the only thing he smiled at, and those smiles didn't reach his eyes.

Hiccup scratched his shirtless stomach and got out of bed. His shaggy auburn locks covered his emotionless green eyes.

The last five years has been good on Hiccup, he lost all his baby fat, his round face curved into a strong jaw and sharp cheek bones. Muscle grew on his fishbone arms and legs. Scars now cover his back and stomach from various adventures. But only two scars stood out, one on his face from a freak Timberjack accident, and one on his right hand that he inflicted on himself that got him to where he was today.

Hiccup picked up his green tunic "Toothless, time to wake up!" He sang jokingly

Toothless grumbled

"Don't be like that. Bud, come on." Hiccup started to put on his flight suit "Do you want to go flying?"

Toothless' eyes shot open and smiled at his rider. "There's Toothless."

* * *

Life on Berk wasn't going well. Dragons raided more than they did when Hiccup lived there.

More damage than when Hiccup was there.

More death.

In the end, Astrid got the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick sat there blankly the whole time and it wasn't much of a celebration.

Astrid certainly wasn't in a mood to celebrate.

It hunted her. It really did. She didn't see how he actually died.

But there was so much blood.

Too much blood.

Astrid watched the sun rise from her window, ten years of very little sleep makes her appreciate the small things, like the sun rise, or the sun set.

It was going to be a long day. Astrid could tell already.

Astrid pushed away from her window and started putting on her armor.

"Astrid! Dear, breakfast is on the table!" Her mother called

Astrid walked down to the kitchen and saw her mom smiling at her "Good morning dear!"

"Morning Mom." Astrid said, considerably less excited then her mom.

"Honey, whats the matter?" Her father asked

"Nothing daddy."

"Eat a good breakfast, you have a class at the Kill Ring today."

Astrid sat down at the table and started to eat.

Astrid took over the classes at the Kill Ring after Gobber retired. He refused to teach after Hiccup… well after Hiccup. He said 'If I couldn't teach the lad, I can't teach anyone.'

Since she was the 'winner' of dragon training, she took over.

In a land of kill or be killed, was there really a winner?

"Dear, did you get much sleep last night?" he mother cupped her face and stared at the black bags under her daughters eyes.

"Enough." Said Astrid, if three hours enough

"Honey, how come you haven't been getting sleep?" her mother asked

"I don't know. Reasons. I have to go." Astrid stood up and walked out.

* * *

"What's the number one thing you need when you are fighting a dragon?" asked Astrid, crossing her arms and staring at her class.

Olaf Erikson smirked "A doctor."

Astrid stopped short. Flashes went through her head of a certain auburn haired boy.

" _A doctor!' 'Maybe they take the daytime off, like-like a cat!'"_

"Ms. Hofferson?" asked the sweetheart of the group, Helga. "Are you alright?"

Astrid shook her head and looked at Helga "I'm-I'm fine. And not a doctor. A shield." She hit Olaf on the head and he laughed

"Sorry Ms. Hofferson." He giggled

"So, there's the pile of shields, go pick one."

The kids ran over to pick up a shield. Astrid smiled at Helga trying to pick up a shield. Astrid laughed and walked over to her.

"Here, Helga. Let me help you."

Helga looked at her brunette hair, her brown eyes tearing up. "I can't do anything."

"You can do anything if you believe."

"That's not true." The eleven year old said

"Helga, you heard of Hiccup right?" She nodded. She was one when Hiccup died, so she must have heard the tales. "Hiccup was just like you, he couldn't lift a bola. But he became the best dragon killer."

"You think I could become a good dragon fighter?"

Astrid nodded "I believe in you Helga."

Helga beamed and Astrid handed her the shield. Helga ran off to the rest of the kids.

She looked at the class "Alright. Let's get class started."

* * *

After class, Astrid snuck out into the woods. She past her tree that she murders with her axe. She went straight to the cove. She climbed down and looked around.

It hasn't changed in ten years. Astrid ran a hand on the rocks until she reached the stains. It was fading away but she could make out the stains.

She kneeled down by it and ran fingers other it.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup. I couldn't save you." The twenty five year said, leaning against the rock. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she fell into a slumber. A must better sleep that she hasn't had in ten years.

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark. Astrid rubbed her eyes and looked around and stood up. She touched the spot one more time and started to walk out of the cove.

As she waked into the village, she heard running around. She looked around and saw everyone grabbing their weapons

" _DRAGON RAID_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter! So, I have a lot planned for this story, so buckle your seatbelts! It's my seventeenth birthday today! I wanted to get this up earlier, but my dad wouldn't let me. But I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Guest (1): Thanks! I'm glad you're hooked**

 **Guest (2): Odd? I'm sorry…?**

 **COB: I don't plan on giving this up! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **So, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Astrid's hand flinched to her axe and looked up in the sky. The sky was lit on fire already, houses burning to the ground around her.

She took her axe and ran into the burning village.

"Keep your eyes peeled for the Dragon Queen!" Shouted Stoick "and that Thor-damned Dragon Prince!"

The twenty five year old girl looked at the sky again and saw the Night Fury. She glared at it. Her hand gripped her axe handle.

"I'll get you Night Fury." She whispered, then went off into battle.

* * *

It was hot under his mask.

Hiccup didn't dare to lift his mask to check where his partner in crime was. She was on her own.

Toothless let out a plasma blast at a catapult and it exploded.

"Good job bud!" He whispered, not risking talking loud and getting caught. He looked over at his friend, who he met about five years ago, and then they decided that they had to save the dragons together.

She waved her staff around and tried to gain the dragons control. Hiccup has been looking for the last ten years for the dragon nest and try to kill the queen, who has all control of the dragons.

Hiccup wasn't sure why he went on these raids, maybe it was because he missed his home a small bit, in the deepest, darkest part of his heart.

No, that can't be it.

"Okay bud, let's go!" Hiccup started to pull Toothless away from Berk when he felt ropes around him. Toothless fell to the ground and Hiccup rolled off of him, hands going straight to his helmet.

"You're not getting away that easy." Astrid Hofferson's voice said

Hiccup stood up and looked at her. He glared and took out his Inferno. He lit it and waved it around.

"Say something, you evil bastard." Said Astrid

* * *

She's never been this close to the Dragon Prince before. She expected him to speak, yell at them about 'the evils of killing dragons'.

She eyed the Night Fury but didn't make a move. Her blue eyes moved to the flaming sword. She made a note about him being left handed.

Astrid lifted her axe and let out a battle cry. She ran to him, but he swung the sword, hitting her in the upper arm.

She let out a cried filled with pain and dropped her axe, putting a hand to her arm. Astrid looked over at the Dragon Prince as he let the Night Fury go and flew away.

Astrid looked at her arm and saw it blistering already. She rolled her eyes "Gothi!" She marched to the village to find Gothi.

* * *

"Are you insane?" the Dragon Queen asked once they were far enough away from the village

Hiccup lifted the mask and looked at her "No, she made a move that would have hurt me and or Toothless. It was out of defense, not insanity."

The Dragon Queen rolled her eyes "I don't want you hurting anyone of those Berkians ever again. Do you hear me Hiccup?" Her voice was muffled by her mask, which she faithfully never took off. Unless she was sure no one expect for him was around.

"Take off your mask." Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Don't tell me what to do young man. I asked you a question first, do you hear me?"

Hiccup sighed "Of course I understand." Hiccup rubbed his armor covered arms "… she called me an evil bastard."

"Oh, Hiccup, you're not an evil bastard."

Hiccup looked straight "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

"We have to do something about him!" Thundered Stoick

Gobber rolled his eyes "What are you goin' do, Stoick. He was unstoppable before, but now that he has the Dragon Queen… there's no way of winning now."

"Don't talk like that! We will get both of them! I _have_ to get them both!"

Gobber put a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder "Is it because you think if you get the Night Fury, the guilt will go away."

Stoick's eyes flashed with hurt "… guilt? I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Gobber threw his hands up in the air "Stoick! Killing that Night Fury will get you nowhere! It's not going to bring back 'Iccup!" Shouted Gobber

Stoick huffed "You think I don't know that! I know I can't bring Hiccup back!" His voice cracked "But I can try…" With that, Stoick stomped away.

* * *

"Is it going to scar?" asked Astrid looking at her burn mark that the bastard left on her arm.

Gothi shook her head, continuing to wrap the wound.

"Astrid? What happened?" The chief's voice rang through the room

"I got in a fight with the Dragon Prince." Astrid shrugged "He burned me with his flaming sword thing… is it bad that I think it's really cool?"

Stoick rolled his eyes at his toughest warrior "Did he say anything to you?"

"Of course not Chief, he never does." Gothi patted her arm, smiling. "Thanks Gothi."

"Thank you Astrid…" Stoick rubbed his forehead "Stay safe."

"You too…" Astrid call, walking out of the healers.

Stoick's hand went down to pinch his forehead "Oh Gothi… what am I going to do?" Gothi started to scribble in the dirt. "We already tried capturing them. They're too fast for us." Gothi glared at Stoick and started to scribble in the dirt again "What do you mean 'The answer lies with Hiccup?'"

Gothi shrugged and walked out. Stoick looked at the old lady, then at the message.

The answer lies with Hiccup?

* * *

"Ms. Hofferson!" Helga cried, running to her favorite adult

Astrid felt arms around her legs and a face buried in her knees. "Helga, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I heard you were hurt, so I came as soon as I could." She mumbled

"Oh Helga, I'm okay. Really." Astrid smiled at the brunette

"Really?" Helga pulled away

"Hm-mm." smiled Astrid "I even got a really cool battle scar?" Astrid showed her the bandage "You're the first person to see it."

Helga's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Of course." Astrid leaned closer to her ear "Don't tell any others, but your my favorite." Helga smiled widely "Why don't you tell everyone classes are canceled for today; that would be the very helpful."

Helga hugged Astrid one more time "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise, I'm perfect." Astrid hugged her, then let go "Can you do that for me?"

Helga nodded and ran off to find everyone that class was canceled. Astrid saw Ruffnut coming out of her house with her three year old son, Fishlegs walking up to her, giving her a kiss. They have been married about five years. Snotlout married a girl named Heather about a year ago, and Tuffnut is about to get married.

She was the only one of her friends to choose to be a shieldmaiden.

Astrid rolled her eyes and walked away. Would things be different if Hiccup was still around? When he was here, he…

Well, let's just say Astrid stared at him more than she should.

Would she still be a shieldmaiden? Would she be with Hiccup? Would she be married with 3.5 kids?

Astrid walked into her house and her mother hugged her tightly "Stoick told me about the Dragon Prince. Are you insane Astrid?"

Astrid hugged her mom, though not as tightly as her mother. "I'm fine mom. Just a little burn."

Inga Hofferson sat her daughter down and looked at her arm. "That jerk. I can't believe he did that."

"Mom, it's fine. Gothi said it wouldn't even scar." Astrid said

"Next time I see that boy, I swear to Valhalla…"

"Ma…" Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm perfectly fine."

Inga pushed Astrid's bangs behind her ear "I'm just being a mother."

Astrid smiled "I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go to my room for a little bit."

"Okay,"

Astrid stood up and walked up to her room. Astrid looked under her bed and pulled out a journal. She opened it and saw Hiccup's handwriting. She ran a hand over it and smiled.

After Hiccup had died, Stoick went through the Forge and found it. He said when he opened it, he found her name and wanted her to have it. She opened it and started to read again.

 _I saw her again. She was off with Snotlout and Ruffnut, even though I keep telling myself (and Gobber) that I_ don't _like Astrid. But now it's hard to keep denying it._

 _I love Astrid Hofferson._

Astrid pulled her blanket closer around her and sniffed

 _Gobber likes to make fun of me. He says that I remind him of my dad when he was trying to court my mom. (Gobber said that my mom refused to court my dad because she didn't want to be a chief's wife) Astrid is everything I can't have._

 _I don't know why I tell Gobber things, maybe because he's the closest thing I have to a father, even though I have my_ real _dad but he was never like a father to me and I never met my mother._

 _Maybe I do only like Astrid because I can't have her._

Astrid closed it. She couldn't read it anymore. She felt like she was invading Hiccup's privacy by reading it. She held it close to her chest "I'm sorry Hiccup…"

* * *

Hiccup walked into his 'house' (which was a cave) and threw his helmet on his bed. Toothless warmed up his rock bed, and curled up in a ball, asleep in a second.

Hiccup smirked at his dragon, laying back on his bed.

Astrid was just as beautiful as she was ten years ago.

Hiccup shook his head, no. He can't feel that way. Astrid is clear about her feelings about him (even though she doesn't know it's him per say).

Even if she _did_ feel a thing for him, they could never be together. They were too different. And she was a dragon killer.

He could never be with a dragon killer.

"Toothless," The dragon in question raises his head "If I ever want to go to Berk for no reason, hit me on the head." Toothless gave him a gummy smile. "Thanks Bud."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Welcome back! Sorry it's been forever! But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and I own nothing!**

 **Aipocanrocinu: Haha! I would too! Trust me!**

* * *

Astrid walked into the Great Hall, arm stinging up a storm. She saw Ruffnut with Sven on her lap, him picking up food and stuffing it in his mouth, or throwing it at Fishlegs. Snotlout and Heather were fighting (as usual) about if their baby was going be a boy or a girl. Tuffnut was hanging with his fiancée, Kari.

Astrid walked over and sat next to Ruffnut "Hey, you guys."

"Hey, Hofferson, I heard you got quite the battle wound." Smirked Ruffnut

"Haha, that's real funny."

"Auntie Astwid! Hugs!" Sven, obviously his father's son, held out his hands

Astrid hugged Sven close "Hi, sweetie."

"So, what the hel happened Astrid?" Asked Tuffnut

"Nothing. I saw him, took my chance, called him an evil bastard, and he burnt me with a flaming sword." Sven poked her bandage "Ow, Sven."

"Sowry."

"He didn't say anything. As usual."

"It's funny, on my old island we had dragon attacks, but we never had the Dragon Prince. At least, not that I can remember." Stated Heather,

"We didn't have either until Hiccup died. For at least five years after his death, it was just the Prince, then all the sudden, he had someone else." Said Fishlegs, wiping Sven's face.

Astrid tapped her fingers on the table. As she left the healers this morning, she heard Stoick say something about 'The answer lies with Hiccup' which makes no sense.

"Hey guys," She said "Did Stoick give you anything that belonged to Hiccup?"

The group looked at the shield maiden "What do you mean?" Asked Fishlegs

"Like, any journals, that sorta thing?"

"Of course not. Chief Stoick would never do that." Said Snotlout

Astrid looked over at Stoick, who was staring at his breakfast, then down at her own hands.

His story about seeing her name, her name wasn't mention until ten pages in.

Why would he give it to her?

* * *

"Okay bud. Let's give this a go." Toothless shot Hiccup a look "What? I promise this time we won't end up on Eel Island." Toothless rolled his eyes. Hiccup stood up on Toothless, then jumped off, just falling.

This is the feeling he craves. That feign of freedom, like he felt right after he ran away. That feeling of freedom mixed with selfishness.

He knew he should feel bad that he let his 'dad' think he was dead. But, the more Hiccup thought about it these past ten years, his dad never really cared about him, all his dad cared about was having a great Viking son, and avenging his mom's death to actually give him love and attention.

The only person who actually cared about him was Gobber, and that is the only thing Hiccup regrets about what he did. Gobber is like the father he never had and always wanted. Sure, he was blunt, but it was always to help him or to protect him. Not like Stoick was around him.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw he was very close to the ocean. Too close for comfort.

"Toothless!" He called

Toothless tried to get closer to Hiccup, but couldn't. Hiccup reached out his arm and grabbed on to the saddle. He looked down and said "Oh shit! Toothless!" Toothless opened his wings and Hiccup got back on "You were right bud. You're always right..."

* * *

Astrid lit a candle and opened Hiccup's journal from the beginning. The answer lies with Hiccup.

What did that mean? Did Hiccup know where the nest was, and didn't tell anyone?

 _'Gobber gave me this for my birthday and told me to write down what I feel. Sometimes I think Gobber thinks I'm a girl. Or my mother, because of what Gobber told me, I'm a lot like her. I can't concur with that fact because I have never met my mother. Gobber says she was a great woman and loved me more than she loved my dad._

 _'Not that I believe that. I've heard people say around town that they're going to be the next 'Stoick and Valka' of town, about their relationships, I mean. So, I think my parents loved each other very much. I know my dad still loves my mom—_ '

"Astrid?" Fishlegs said, making Astrid jump and the notebook fly out of her hands

"Fishlegs! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Astrid look at her friend.

"Sorry. I was just checking on you." Fishlegs picked up the journal "What's this?"

"DONT!" Astrid took it and hugged it close to her chest. Fishlegs looked at her weirdly "'S my dairy..."

"Astrid, I pride myself in how much I know my friends. I know you would never keep a diary."

"It's a diary..." blushed Astrid

"Who's?"

Astrid looked at one of her oldest friends. "Fishlegs, we've been friends for a very long time. What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone, including Ruffnut!"

"She's my wife! I tell her everything!" Cried Fish and Astrid raised an eyebrow "... I promise."

Astrid took a breath "StoickgavemeHiccupsjournalafterhediedandIthinkitcouldhelpusinthewaragianstdragons." She said in one breath

"... I'm sorry, what?"

Astrid rolled her eyes "Stoick gave me Hiccups journal after he died and I think it could help us in the war against dragons." She said slower

"What!? No!" Fishlegs grabbed the journal and looked through it "Oh gods..."

"I know..." Said Astrid, then thought about it for a moment "Do you think you could read through it for me?"

"You had ten years to read it Astrid. Haven't you read it all?"

"Of course not! I've been busy, with training and the fact I thought it was wrong! I finally started to read it two, three weeks ago."

Fishlegs looked at the journal and back as Astrid. "Of course I'll take a look at it."

"Just, please, make sure Sven or Ruff don't see it."

Fishlegs nodded "Of course." He walked out of her room "Hey, Mrs. Hofferson." She heard him said

It was at that moment she realized she gave away her only thing left of Hiccup.

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup landed Toothless and took off his helmet. He saw the Dragon Queen and her daughter standing there waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked

"We came to check on you!" Brenda walked over to Hiccup and hugged him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but hugged back. "I'm twenty five, not five."

"Well, you're Hiccup, so we were checking if you were dead or not." Smirked Bren, letting go of Hiccup

"Your faith in me is astounding." Hiccup deadpanned

"Well, you did anger a Timberjack." Shrugged the Dragon Queen.

Hiccup's hand went to the scar on his face. It started at his hair line on his right side and it went in a jagged line down his eye, the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "That was one time, and I did not die if you recall."

"You almost did…" whispered Bren

"Hiccup, you have made many enemies these last ten years. Is it wrong for me to worry about you?" asked the Dragon Queen

Hiccup stared at her "Yes! I don't need you okay! I'm handling things just fine on my own!"

"You aren't alone anymore Hiccup!"

Hiccup closed his eyes "You don't understand! I was alone for twenty years! My dad was never there for me! I hated me! All he cared about was turning me into something I wasn't!" He yelled

Toothless whined and walked over to his rider. Toothless nudged his head under Hiccup's hand, making Hiccup pet him.

"Hiccup." The Dragon Queen reached out

"GO AWAY!" Hiccup yelled, making both girls jump "I don't need anyone…" Hiccup turned and walked away

* * *

That afternoon, Astrid was on her way to the Great Hall, when she felt a hand on her left arm, pulling her off the path.

She pulled out her axe and whipped around, putting her axe in the face of—

"Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled

"Pleasedon'tkillme!" Squeaked Fishlegs

Astrid dropped her axe "That's the second time today!" The shieldmaiden shouted

"I'm sorry! But I've been read the journal all day. There's nothing that could help us."

"Really?" Astrid frowned

"Why did you make me look through it?" asked Fishlegs, handing her the journal

 _The answer lies with Hiccup_

"Come on!" Astrid grabbed Fishlegs' arm and dragged him into the forest.

* * *

"Astrid! Wait! You're running really fast! What's going on!?" Fishlegs ran after Astrid, who was running at full speed. "Astrid!" Fishlegs caught up to Astrid, who was standing at the edge of the cove.

"Why are we were?" Gasped Fishlegs

"The answer lies with Hiccup." Huffed Astrid, before climbing down.

"What does that mean?! Astrid! You're not making any sense! Oh gods, I'm going to regret this…" Fishlegs whispered, before climbing down after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Welcome back! So, I don't really have anything to say. I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fishlegs started down into the cove and over to the pacing shield-maiden. Her hands were in her hair, as if trying to keep herself together.

"Astrid," The larger man asking the young woman "what's going on?"

"The answer lies with Hiccup." Mumbled Astrid

"You said that already Astrid." Fishlegs rubbed his forehead "What does that mean?"

Astrid looked at her oldest friend "When I hurt my arm, I heard Stoick and Gothi talking about the raids, and I guess Gothi wrote something that said 'The answer lies with Hiccup'. The reason I brought you here is to show you the bloodstains."

"Astrid, I've already seen them, okay. We know they're from Hiccup."

"Fishlegs!" Astrid pulled at her hair "Just look!"

Fishlegs gave her a weird look and walked over to the stains. He ran his large hand over the small rusty red stains. His eye's widened and he jumped back, looking at Astrid "These—these stains. They're almost too perfect!"

"I know!"

"It's like they were staged."

"What are you trying to say Fishlegs?" Fishlegs grabbed the journal and flipped through the pages, mumbling to himself. "Fishlegs? You said you couldn't find anything in there."

"This can't be it. I knew Hiccup, he won't just leave it like he did." Fishlegs opened the last page "All there is," Fishlegs showed her a map with X's and circles "is a map."

"What does that mean?"

"What is your last memory of Hiccup?"

 _Okay, but I hit a Night Fury_

"You don't really think…" She said, looking at Fishlegs

"It's logical."

Astrid looked at the stains and then back at the journal.

* * *

"You're being annoying."

"It's not my fault my mom left me with you."

Hiccup pulled his blanket over his head "Brenda, go play with dolls or something. That's what girls do right?"

Bren hit his head "I'm twenty four!"

Hiccup sat up, emotionless green eyes boring into her lively green ones "I'm twenty five, therefore older. Your mom left me in charge."

"I don't kn—" Hiccup glared at her "Fine, whatever. Why can't I come with you and mom when you guys go on dragon raids?"

Hiccup got out of bed, shirtless, and scratched his head "Because it's dangerous."

Bren stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at the back of his head "I'm not a child."

Hiccup looked at back at her "Because me and your mom said so. There, is that better."

Bren threw her hands in the air "Why am I being treated like a child!?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!" Shouted Hiccup "Berk is not a place you want to go to!"

"You lived there!" Bren pointed out

"And look where I am today! I ran away because, hello, _Berk kills dragons_! I wasn't going let them kill my only friend and most important person in my life!"

"I'm twenty four! I'm not a child!"

"We're trying to protect you!" Hiccup shouted

Bren screamed in frustration and stomped out of his room. Hiccup rubbed his forehead. He sat down and Toothless put his head on his lap.

"Oh, Bud. I can't do anything right…"

* * *

"I'll show him." Whispered Bren, saddling her Changewing. "I can take care of myself. Right girl?" The dragon nudged her "Thanks Beauty. I'll show Hiccup," Bren got on her dragon "Okay, girl, to Berk!"

* * *

Astrid peaked into the Forge and looked around. Gobber was nowhere to be found.

"Is he in there?" Fishlegs whispered

"No." The shield-maiden said "I'm going in."

"Wait, Astrid don't…" But Astrid was already going in. "Why do I get myself into situations like this?" Fishlegs asked himself, before following her in. Astrid was already digging through papers "Astrid, come on, why does this matter to you?"

"Because! It just does okay!" said Astrid

Fishlegs walked over to her and gripped her shoulders. Astrid looked up at him "Astrid, Hiccup is _gone_ , okay. You can't bring him back!"

Astrid sighed "I just—we were so horrible to him. Maybe if was alive now, we would be friends or something."

Fishlegs sighed "Snotlout won't. But you and I would probably." Fishlegs let go of her shoulders "Let's look for that journal. Just being in here without permission is giving me a rash…"

Astrid laughed and started to look around. Nothing but random papers and old junk. "You keep looking around, I'll go walk around."

Fishlegs nodded and Astrid walked around. She noticed a cloth up over an opening. She pushed it back and looked around. Astrid looked over her shoulder and noticed Fishlegs not paying attention. She walked into the room and said "Odin's Bread."

* * *

After Hiccup calmed himself down, he walked into his kitchen. Toothless was eating his dinner happily and Hiccup sighed looking around.

"Bren, come out of hiding! I know you're here." When she didn't show up, he rolled his eyes "Bren, I made food!" When she still come out, Hiccup got a little worried "Brenda?" He shouted, running into the other room. He still didn't see her fiery red hair "BRENDA!" Hiccup ran back into his room and saw a note on his bed. He picked it up and his green eyes scanned it.

 _Hiccup,_

 _I'm sorry. I have to prove myself. I_ can _do it. By myself. Tell my mom I'm sorry…_

 _Brenda_

"Oh shit." He whispered

* * *

Astrid hand a hand over the dust cover desk as she looked around.

"What is this place?" she whispered as she backed into something. She turned around and saw one of Hiccup's inventions. She gasped, then smiled.

"Jackpot."

* * *

"What do you mean you lost my daughter!" yelled the Dragon Queen "She's not that hard to find!"

"I'm sorry," Hiccup crossed his arms "We got in a fight. I didn't expect her to take off."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, what are we going to do!?"

Hiccup glared at her "Don't. Call. Me. That."

The Dragon Queen glared at him "That's your name, that's the one thing you _can't_ run from."

"You're the one to talk." Scoffed Hiccup "You've been running longer than I have."

"Hiccup!" Snapped the Dragon Queen

"Let's just find your kid." Hiccup huffed, putting on his helmet.

* * *

Bren shivered and rubbed her arms. She didn't know where she was, and was regretting going behind Hiccup's back.

But she was too far to go back.

Soon, she noticed a village and smiled.

" _DRAGON RIDER_!" Someone shouted

Bren looked around and saw guards shooting… _something_ at her.

Suddenly, Beauty started to lose control. Bren looked back and saw a bola around Beauty's feet. She felt a rope dig into her skin and saw a bola around her, locking her arms to her sides.

"Beauty!" She screamed, as the plummeted to the ground.

The last thing she remember was her head hit the cold, hard ground.

* * *

Astrid looked over the desk and saw drawings of a tail fin. It was extremely detailed and his familiar handwriting was labeling everything, like 'Connecting rod' 'foot pedal' and more.

"What _is_ this?" Astrid asked herself

Astrid looked down and saw a dust covered notebook.

There was a crash outside and Astrid jumped. She stuffed the notebook down her skirt and looked around for a hiding spot.

"I'm not believin' ye Fishlegs. Where's Astrid." Said Gobber, voice getting closer "You two have been inseparable today."

Astrid dove under a desk as Gobber opened the curtain.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Gobber. I was just waiting for you to—uh—fix my mace. Yeah, that's right, my mace."

"Then are ye lookin' through me stuff?"

"… I'm just curious…"

Astrid held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Fishlegs, there's somethin' ye ain't tellin' me."

Fishlegs let out a nervous laugh "We're not doing anything Gobber!"

"Astrid!" Gobber called into the room "I know yer in there! Come on out, I'm not mad." Astrid sighed, looked down at the journal, then climbed out from under the desk "what are ya doin' under there!?" Gobber helped her up "Yer covered in dust!"

"I'm sorry Gobber." Astrid looked down

"Like I said, I ain't mad at ye. I just want to know why the two of ye are doing in here."

Fishlegs and Astrid looked at each other, then back at Gobber. "It has something to do with Hiccup." Said Astrid

Gobber's eyes widened, then said "I was wonderin' how long it would take ye."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!?" Shouted Stoick the Vast, walking up to the crowd

"There's a dragon rider." Arvid Hofferson said "She's out cold."

Stoick pushed through the crowd and saw a Changewing, who wrapped itself around the person, growling at anything who stepped close.

Stoick looked past the large dragon and saw a girl, laying on the ground, her red hair coming out of her bun in chunks.

Then he, along of everyone who was around the chief, gasped.

"'S not possible." Spitelout whispered

 _She looked just like Stoick the Vast_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys like that last chapter!? Haha! I'm glad you liked it (At least… I hope you did…)**

 **Was that a shock last chapter, or did you guess?**

 **Since you guys were so good in the reviews, I'm going to give you a new chapter right away. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it's kind of all over the place.**

 **So, I guess I own nothing and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sit down Lass, let me tell you somethin' about 'Iccup." Gobber said. Astrid and Fishlegs sat down and saw their old dragon teacher pace around the small space. "'Iccup was a different lad, as you know, but he wasn't incapable. I'm sure he woulda protected himself if he was in trouble."

"So… what are you saying Gobber?" asked Fishlegs

"I'm sayin' I don't think 'Iccup woulda let himself die!"

Astrid looked down at the journal "Gobber, can I— _we_ look through this? I'll give it back."

"Of course Lass…" Gobber smiled as the two stood up.

As Astrid walked out, Gobber grabbed her arm. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Keep it safe, lass."

"Of course Gobber." Astrid smiled, then she walked out.

Gobber turned to the small room that hasn't been opened in ten years. He pushed aside the curtain and could almost see Hiccup, with his skinny arms and floppy auburn hair, tinkering at something.

 _Gobber! Come on! I need to make my mark!_

 _I really did hit one_

 _Maybe they take the daytime off, like-like a cat._

Gobber smiled "I'm sorry Lad…"

* * *

Bren opened her eyes and looked up and saw blue eyes staring at her. She let out a scream and the blue eyes jumped back.

"Snotlout! Have manners will ya?"

Bren sat up and saw two men and three women standing by her bedside.

"Where am I?" She asked in a strong voice

"You're in Gothi's hut. On Berk." The girl with black hair said "My name's Heather, I'm the healer here."

"Why am I at the healers?" Bren touched her head and winced

"You fell off a dragon."

Bren sat up "Beauty! Where is she?"

"Don't worry. The Chief is making sure it's okay." A man said "I don't know why? He knows how dangerous dragons are."

"Snotlout!" Snapped Heather, before looking at Bren "Sorry, my husband's a little touchy about dragons. His aunt and cousin were both killed by them."

Bren looked at the people in her room "Killed? That's funny, because dragons don't usually attack unless they're threaten. I should know, my brother took on a Timberjack."

"Cool." Two of them said, who looked alike

"Those are Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the girl next to Tuff is his fiancée, Kari and the little boy Ruff is holding is Sven, her son."

"I'm Brenda Ericka."

"Any last name?" Heather asked

"My mom never told me. She usually just goes by her maiden name."

"Which is?" asked Snotlout

Brenda glared at him "I don't know Snotface, if you just listen, you would know my mom never told me!"

"I like her, can we keep her?" Tuff smirked

"Tuff, she's a person!" Kari hit his stomach

"Brenda, what brings you to Berk?" Heather asked

"I-I just needed to get away…" Bren said "Please, call me Bren."

"Okay, Bren. Kari, can you tell the chief that she's awake?"

"Of course Heather…"

Heather smiled at Bren "The chief wants to talk to you…"

Bren gulped "Am I in trouble?"

Heather laughed "Of course not. But when you crash land with a dragon and then get out cold, the chief feels like it's his duty to talk to you." Bren looked down "That and you look exactly like him."

"What?!"

* * *

"I can't believe I ever trusted you with her!" The Dragon Queen yelled

"It's not my fault she ran away!" Hiccup yelled through his mask

"Did she say where she was going?" Hiccup looked away and muttered something "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Berk…" he whispered

The Dragon Queen halted her Stormcutter and looked back at Hiccup "WHAT!"

Hiccup stopped Toothless and sighed "She wanted to know why she couldn't go on dragon raids, and I told her we were protecting her, but she didn't like that answer. So she stomped off. I didn't expect her to take off."

"That's it. I'm never leaving her with you again."

"Good! Because I'm not your fucking babysitter!"

"Language!" Snapped the Dragon Queen

"That's funny that you're snapping at me! I'm an adult. I can say anything I want!"

The Dragon Queen shook her head and looked forward "Come on Cloudjumper. Onward."

* * *

Bren looked up as a large man with a big red beard and empty green eyes that remind her of Hiccup's.

She shook her head of that thought and sat up straighter.

"Hello Sir." She said in a strong voice "May I help you."

"Where are you from?" The chief asked

"I don't live in a village. My mother and I live—" Bren thought about the stories of this Chief Hiccup told her about. _He would give anything to find the nest. I probably would have gave up me to find it_ "Where my mother and I live isn't a concern to you!"

The chief looked taken back, but quickly regained himself "My name is Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans."

"Brenda."

Stoick stared at the girl and couldn't help to think of something Valka said when she was pregnant with Hiccup _If it's a girl, we should name her Brenda… Brenda Ericka_. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Brenda said shortly "Look… I know you're a dragon killing village. I'm sorry about Beauty."

Stoick raised an eyebrow "Beauty?"

Brenda blushed "My Changewing. Snotface said you were protecting her."

Stoick looked at the girl "Since you're not a part of Berk, it's not like I can throw you in jail."

Brenda laughed and Stoick froze. She—she had Valka's laugh…

"So, Stoick the Vast, when can I leave. My mom's probably worried. She left my—someone in charge of me when she left."

"Heather said you can't leave until next week."

"My mom would kill me! No! You have to let me leave!"

"I'm sorry Brenda,"

Brenda bit her lip "Then—then can I leave the healers? I hate being in one place all day."

Stoick let out a booming laugh "Of course. I'm the same way."

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs walked out of the Forge "Astrid, if you want, I could read it first. To examine it."

Astrid nodded and handed him the book "Give it back to me when you're done."

"Of course…" Fishlegs smiled and Astrid started to walk away "Astrid!" She looked back at the smiling Fishlegs "Play it safe."

Astrid looked at her burn, then at Fishlegs "I'll try."

* * *

"You can stay here for the time being." Stoick walked into Hiccup's room for the first time in ten years

"I can see you've been keeping up with your cleaning." Said Bren, wiping up some dust with her finger

"Sorry… I haven't been in here since my son… since my son. But your dragon has to stay in the arena. I'll talk to Astrid Hofferson to make sure it's not harmed."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bren crossed her arms at him

"If you haven't noticed, it's my job as chief. A chief protects his own."

"My mom says that. Only she says 'We must protect our own'"

"If you don't mind me asking, just who is your mother?"

Bren sighed "I'm not allowed to say."

"Alright then. I usually have dinner at the Great Hall, so I'll send over Heather to show you where it is."

"Thank you sir. I promise to be out of your hair as soon as I can."

Stoick nodded and walked out. Bren heard the door shut and she sat down.

"Mom is going to kill me."

* * *

"We keep her away from Berk for a reason!" Yelled the Dragon Queen, flying straight for Berk."

"Bren _is_ twenty four. She can take care of herself!"

The Dragon Queen sighed "She's—no. When we get to Berk, give yourself up."

"What!? Are you crazy!? What about Toothless and Cloudjumper?"

"Hiccup, is Bren more important to you?"

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, then at the Dragon Queen "I love her. But no… Toothless is my first friend. He's all I got. And I'm _not_ go back to Berk. _Ever_!" Hiccup pressed back on the pedal "Come on Bud. Let's Her Highness to her suicide mission." Toothless didn't a 360 and Hiccup flew away.

The Dragon Queen huffed and looked forward. She noticed a tiny island and patted Cloudjumper's head "Lets land for the night."

* * *

Bren walked around the upstairs, snooping around. She walked over to a desk and noticed drawings. She pulled out a chair and sat down. There was only two drawings. One of a tail fin that looked almost identical to Toothless' and a drawing of a girl.

"Whoa…" she whispered

She jumped when she heard knocking and Heather's voice "Bren? It's Heather. Chief Stoick asked me to walk you to the Great Hall."

"Uh, yeah, come on in!"

She heard the door opened and close and quiet foots steps coming up the steps. She turned and smiled at Heather.

"Hello Heather." She said, standing up

Heather bit her lip "Why don't you change before dinner?"

Bren looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her favorite long sleeved tunic with her midriff showing and her favorite long skirt. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Just… come on. You can borrow something from me."

* * *

Stoick was talking to Spitelout and Gobber when he heard the door open. The three men looked over their shoulders and saw the new comer walking in with Heather.

"It can't just be me," Started Stoick's brother in law, Spitelout, "But she looks just like my sister."

Stoick nodded, but then frowned "It's not possible. Val's—Val's dead." Stoick whispered

Gobber patted his shoulder.

* * *

"Don't worry, you can sit with us. My husband won't be happy, but I'm pregnant with his child, so he can't say no to me."

Bren laughed, pushing her newly braided hair to the side. She looked around and noticed people staring at her, like she had grown five heads. She turned to Heather and whispered "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're a dragon rider. People are uneasy around people like you because of the Dragon Queen and Prince."

Bren stopped suddenly and Heather gave her a look. "The Dragon Queen and Prince?"

"Yeah, have you heard of them?"

Bren looked at her hands "… yes. I do."

"And they didn't hurt you?"

"In the end… they did."

* * *

"So, Brenda," smiled the large blonde man "How did you find Berk?"

"Um, my mother and sister told me about it. My brother is very protective of me, because I don't have a father, and said I couldn't handle it. I wanted to prove myself."

"You don't have a dad?" asked Kari

"I _had_ a dad, because you know… anyway, but my mom said it was for my own good not to know my father."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ruff

"Ruff!" The other blonde girl with bangs yelled, hitting her arm "You don't just _ask_ someone that."

Bren blushed "I have _someone_ , but my mom said I can't date him. I've known him since I was six and he was 12, but he's a dragon trapper."

"I've always wanted to be a dragon trapper!" Everyone looked at Tuff with weird looks on their face "Or a fish juggler, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Ignore him, that's what we do." Smiled Bangs "I'm Astrid, by the way, and that's Fishlegs." Astrid pointed to the big blonde

"Nice to meet you." Bren looked around and noticed everyone still looking at her "I-I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight. Thanks for your offer though." Bren stood up and practically ran from the Great Hall.

* * *

"Stupid, reckless." Hiccup muttered, laying in his bed "Bren's not my problem." Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was giving Hiccup was look "I did the right thing. I'm not about to risk your life to save Bren. I did the right thing…" Toothless kept staring at him "I'm not budging on this. I'm _not_!"

Hiccup turned away from Toothless and stared at a wall. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Nice night."

Bren turned around and saw Stoick walking over to her.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't think people want me here."

Stoick walked next to her and looked out over the village "We're a stubborn bunch. We don't like change or foreign people."

"Is it because I look just like you?"

Stoick gave her a glance "What?"

"Of come on Sir, I know you've seen it to. I didn't want to believe it. I guess it's hard to deny a big dragon killing chief looks just like you."

"If you don't mind me asking," He said for second time that day "Who _is_ your father?"

"I don't know. I've never met my father. My mom says it's for the best. But my life has been this giant mystery. My mom didn't tell me about my brother until ten years ago. I just—I want things to make sense." Bren looked up at the chief that looked just like her, only in male form. She noticed him closing his eyes and take a breath

"My wife always said she wanted a girl named Brenda… Brenda Ericka." Bren gasped "What's your last name?"

"I don't know. My mom never told me."

"Brenda…" Stoick the Vast looked over at her, tears building in his green eyes that mirrored her own "I think I'm your father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I meant to get this up yesterday, but I was busy. I'm sorry. But I wanted to get this up before I take my week off. So, there isn't going to be any updates until the nineteenth. So, I hope this holds you over.**

 **Anonymous: I know… sorry. Somethings when I'm writing I'm doing five thousand other things, so I make mistakes. I'm sorry~**

 **Guest: He's supposed to be a little too OOC. He thinks he's on his own, and no one cares about him, because he was like that for twenty years. It'll make more sense as we go on, I promise!**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't sleep. Toothless was out cold, but Hiccup couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He turned on his right side and thought about the Dragon Queen. She was going to be fine without him, right? This was Berk, the worse they could do was throw her in jail.

Hiccup shook his head. She wasn't his problem. He was alone, like normal.

He didn't need anyone except for Toothless.

He was perfectly fine one his own.

* * *

Bren wasn't sure how to react. It's not like she couldn't deny that this dragon killer looked _just like her_ , but…

She honestly didn't want him as her father.

She wanted a father so bad, she wanted to know who she was, but a dragon killer isn't what she was.

She hugged herself "Are you sure?"

Stoick breathed in and out "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Bren looked over the village "I just… I wanted to know who I was so bad. My mother and I… we're so different, we get along, partly because she was the only other human I knew until five years ago." Bren looked at the big bearded man "I'm really tired, Sir, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night, Brenda." Stoick tried to smile, but it wasn't quite there.

Bren took a few steps, before turning around and giving him a big hug.

Stoick was taken back at the hug. Stoick the Vast doesn't hug people. He never even hugged his own son!

"Thank you Sir…" Brenda whispered before letting go.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

Astrid was walking down the path to her house when Fishlegs ran up to her.

"Come with me!" Fishlegs grabbed her hand and started to run into the forest

"What!? Fishlegs!"

Ruffnut walked out of the Great Hall with her three old son and saw Fishlegs and Astrid running hand in hand to the forest.

"Whewe daddy go?" Sven asked his mommy

"I don't Sven. I really don't know…" Ruffnut picked him up and started back home.

* * *

"FISHLEGS!" yelled Astrid running after him

"Just follow me!"

"It's getting dark!"

"This is important!"

Astrid sighed and followed him to the cove "Why are we here?"

Fishlegs looked at her and smirked, holding up the journal "The answer lies with Hiccup,"

Astrid smiled "No way."

* * *

"There is a _very_ detailed picture of a dragon with a missing tail fin."

"Okay, how does that help us?"

Astrid and Fishlegs were sitting on the ground of the cove looking at the journal.

"What does that Night Fury have?"

Astrid thought about it. It has a rider and… "A missing tail fin…" she whispered

Fishlegs nodded

"Oh. My. Thor." They both said

* * *

Bren almost didn't want to get up. Because if she woke up, she will be back at the sanctuary with her mom, and never knowing her dad.

But when she opened her green eyes, she wasn't in the sanctuary, she was in a bedroom.

She sat up, fiery red hair sticking up and looked like a dragon's nest.

Then she realized she was on Berk and, oh yeah, she met her father last night. She was still in Heather's borrowed clothes and felt wrong wearing them. These aren't her clothes.

She stood up and walked over to her folded clothes. They were trying to change her into someone she's not.

"Now I know why Hiccup and mom left…" she whispered to herself as she pulled on her shirt, then her skirt.

She walked down the stairs and didn't see Sto— _dad —_ around.

Bren rubbed her arms, then she fixed her frizzy hair into a tight bun.

Someone knocked on the door, and she didn't know what to do. Sure, this was her dad's house, but she never lived her, having been with her mom for twenty four years.

The knocking kept going and she groaned. She walked over and flung open the door and saw…

"Mom?"

"Sh! Come…" She said, voice muffled from her mask, grabbing Bren's hand

"Mom, what are you doing!?" Bren asked, ripping her hand away

"Brenda Ericka, don't defy me." The Dragon Queen scolded

"I'm twenty four years old! You can't make me go home!"

"I am your mother! I can make you go home!"

"No!"

The Dragon Queen didn't listen, she looked around, making sure no one was around "Where's Beauty?"

"In the Kill Ring…" whispered Bren

"What?" The Dragon Queen whispered, dangerously.

"Sir made Astrid Hofferson not to kill her! I promise!"

"Sir?"

Bren bit her lip, ignoring her mother's question "I don't want to go right now."

The Dragon Queen cupped her daughter's cheek "Love, please, come with me. Berk is not the for a dragon lover."

Bren looked over her shoulder, then at her mom. She was about to say something when they heard

" _Dragon Queen_."

The Dragon Queen turned around and saw Stoick the Vast walking up to them. The Dragon Queen thought about this logically, she could run and leave her daughter in the grasps of this… monster, or she could just surrender and take off her mask.

Bren felt her mother grasp her hand. She saw her mother raise her other hand in surrender.

"Mom," she whispered so quietly that the Dragon Queen barely heard her "What are you doing?"

The Dragon Queen didn't answer, only go of her daughter's hand. Both hands went to her mask, hands shaking.

Stoick didn't know what was going on. Why was the Dragon Queen taking off her mask?

He saw her take a breath and the mask was off. Stoick's eyes never left hers. He looked between Bren and the Dragon Queen.

"Valka?"

* * *

Hiccup was pacing around his little room. Toothless was watching him closely.

"Don't give me that look, Bud. Mom made her choice. She went back for Bren and she was going to give herself up and get Cloudjumper killed! I'm not going to let you get killed. I'm not going back to Berk. Ever."

Toothless gave him his 'I'm done with you, Hiccup' look.

"You know how much I hate Berk, and everyone on it. Including Stoick." Hiccup said

Toothless kept looking at him

"If she's not back tomorrow, I'll go and find her…" Hiccup gave in.

Toothless smiled at him, then went back to sleep.

* * *

Fishlegs walked into his house the next morning, having fell asleep in the cove. Astrid went home a little after it got dark, but he stayed with a candle to look around the cover a little bit. He must have fell asleep.

When he closed the door, and turned around, he saw his wife sitting at the table, arms crossed.

"Hey sweetie." Fishlegs said

"Don't sweetie me. Where were you last night?"

"I was out in the—" Started Fishlegs, but Ruffnut interrupted

"I saw you. With Astrid I mean. Are you having an affair with _my best friend_?"

Fishlegs couldn't help but laugh. Him and Astrid? Never in a million years. But he stopped laughing the minute he saw his wife's face "Ruff, sweetie, I promise, nothing is going on between me and Astrid."

"Then why are you running off with her?"

"Because well—Ruff, I promise, it'll make sense soon." Fishlegs kissed her cheek "I promise…"

"Okay, whatever." Ruff pushed him away, smiling a little.

* * *

Valka pulled Bren close to her "I know… I know what you're going to say Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years and why didn't I come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?! I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?!" Bren hated the pain in her mother's voice. Her mother was about to cry. "I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me! And I was wrong," Valka stated, keeping up the act that Hiccup wanted "I see that know… but I had… I had Bren alone. Oh," Stoick was walking slow steps to her, and she kept backing up "Stop being so stoic Stoick. Go on! Shout, scream, SAY SOMETHING!"

Stoick couldn't think. He couldn't just _say something_. All he could think about was the twenty five years that she gave up. And did she know he let her down and let her son die?

He didn't want to blink. If he blinked, Valka wouldn't be there.

Valka looked away, put her mask back on, and then ran away.

"MOM!" Yelled Bren

Valka jumped on Cloudjumper and flew away.

"Mom…" Stoick heard Bren whisper

* * *

Valka flew into the forest, and landed into the Cove. That old Kill Ring, her worst nightmare. She hopped off of Cloudjumper. Why did she think this was a good idea? Why didn't she let Hiccup talk her out of this?

Why can't she let Brenda grow up and make her own choices?

What can she do? She ran her choices through her head and untimely choose one.

If that meant jail, she's willing to suffer the consequences.

* * *

Bren pushed past her father and started running to the Kill Ring. She pushed past all the villagers, leaving her father in shock.

She had to find her mom. Right now, she was the most important thing to her. Bren ran up to the gates, which were closed. She put her hands on the wood and lifted with all her might. The gate easily opened and she smirked. "I didn't even know my own strength."

Astrid Hofferson was standing there, teaching a class. She put her hand on her hip and glared at Bren "Can I help you?"

"Where's my dragon?" Bren asked

"In that cage." Astrid said "Come on kids, come by me so the dragon won't hurt you."

Bren ran to the cage and looked around for a way to open it. She noticed a leaver and pushed it down. The wooden log lifted and Beauty pushed her way out. The children gasped at the acid spitting dragon.

Beauty ran up to Bren and jumped on her.

"Hi girl!" Giggled Bren "I missed you to!" Bren pushed her dragon off of her and got on "Okay, let's find mom!"

* * *

Stoick had to sit down and think about this clearly.

The Dragon Queen was none other than his wife, Valka, who was presumed dead twenty five years ago, but didn't die, and was most likely pregnant with Bren when she was taken.

She didn't know that he let their son die ten years ago. And he didn't know he had a twenty four year old daughter.

If Val was the Dragon Queen… who was the Dragon Prince?

* * *

"Mom!" Shouted Bren, flying through the forest "Mom! Where are you!? I'm sorry I ran away!"

She started to fly over a cove sort of thing, and saw Cloudjumper.

Wherever Cloudjumper is, her mom is.

"Down Beauty!" Yelled Bren.

Beauty flew down and landed. She jumped off of her Changewing and turned in a circle.

"Mom! I know you're in here! I see Cloudjumper! Mom!" Bren walked over to Cloudjumper "Where is she, boy?" Cloudjumper looked at her with worry. Which only meant one thing, her mother was about to do something stupid.

* * *

Valka watched carefully under the benches saw a very pretty blonde girl announced that the class had ended. She was about Hiccup's age and a little brunette girl was attached to her hip, figuratively speaking. The little girl looked about ten.

Valka was confused, she thought Gobber taught Dragon Training. He taught her (because she was ten years younger than Stoick) so, why was this girl teaching the class?

She waited until everyone was gone, and waited until she was sure no one was coming back.

She walked around to the leavers and started to push them down.

"Hey!" She heard. She turned around, touching her mask. It was her brother, Spitelout. He hadn't changed much, except with some grey hairs. "What are you doing?" He ran up to her and grabbed her arms, putting her hands behind her back. She let out a scream. "Let's go, you're coming with me."

* * *

Bren walked into the village and Heather and Kari ran up to her.

"Did you hear!? Spitelout caught the Dragon Queen!" Kari yelled

"Oh, gods…" Bren whispered "Wait, who's Spitelout?"

"Snotlout's dad." Said Heather

"Snotface's dad caught my mom!" Bren screamed "Where's the jail?"

"Here, we'll take you." Said Kari "Wait… the Dragon Queen's your mom?"

"That… actually makes a lot of sense." Smiled Heather "Come on let's go!"

* * *

Valka never thought she would be in a jail cell on Berk.

"Spitelout," she said to her older brother "Come on, you can't do this to your younger sister."

"You lost that title after you left to side with the dragons!" He yelled "Mom and Dad were so upset after you 'died'."

"You know why I had to leave. I was so different!"

"You were married to the chief! You left your husband and child!"

Valka sat down on the dirty ground.

"Let me in!" She heard her daughter shout

"Spitelout, let her in! She's my daughter!"

Spitelout gave her a glare and let the angry redhead in.

"MOM!" Bren knelt down and put her hands on the cold bars

"Hello Love." Valka smiled

Bren looked up at the man and glared. "Are you Spitelout Jorgenson?"

"Aye," Spitelout grunted

Bren stood up and crossed her arms. Spitelout couldn't help to think about how he was looking at a female version of Stoick "Why would you do that!? My mom didn't do anything wrong!"

"Dear," said Valka "it's not only that. I'm considered a traitor. They needed a reason and they took it. Don't blame Spitelout…"

Bren knelt down and grabbed her mom's hand. "Why didn't you tell me my dad lived here?"

Valka looked up and glared at her brother. He rolled his eyes, and stepped outside. She looked back at her daughter and smiled "You are so much like your father…"

Bren smiled, but then shook it off. "Tell me the truth."

Valka pushed hairs off her face "The whole true?"

"What do you think?"

Valka took a breath and opened her mouth to start her story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry it took forever to answer all the reviews, I was with family and when I got back to my house, my dad had taken my bed from my room and wouldn't give it back until I cleaned my room… long story short, I had to clean my room. So, I didn't get a chance to write. I really did mean to get this up yesterday, but you know, life.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Fuzzybunnies1001: Here is more! I'm glad you love this story! Reactions are coming up.**

* * *

"I was taken from Berk twenty five years ago, by Cloudjumper. Hiccup was six months old, and I was, unknown by myself, pregnant with you at the time." Valka reached between the bars and brushed a fiery red bang out of Bren's green eyes "I didn't realize it until my morning sickness started. I realized I couldn't go back to Berk, I wanted to raise this baby right, even if that meant raising it without a father." Bren looked down "I carried you to full term, which was different than my first, Hiccup's, he was two months early. I was on my own when I went into labor, which was difficult, but oh so worth it. You were born with a full head of hair and sparkling green eyes, and I started to cry. You were so much like Stoick, it hurt." Bren smiled "You were not an easy child to raise, so stubborn, much like your father. I'm so sorry that I lied to you, Love."

"I understand why you did, Mom." Bren smiled, and squeezed her mother's hand "I better get going. I wouldn't want Sir to get worried."

Valka scoffed "Your father wouldn't notice if you were gone."

Bren thought about her brother "Where is… you know?"  
"You know him, he's a free spirit. I'm sure he'll come and fine us."

Bren nodded "Goodnight, mom. I love you."

"I love you more,"

Bren smiled and stood up "Not possible."

* * *

Astrid was curled up in her bed. She really couldn't believe it. Hiccup was alive. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, runt of the village was still alive.

How? That's the question. _How_ is Hiccup still alive? He was attacked by a _Night Fury_. So how is he still alive?

Well… maybe he isn't. Maybe it's some other lunatic willing to ride a dragon.

Astrid sat up and lit a candle. She pulled out the journal and started to look through it.

 _I went on a flight with Toothless today. I almost died. My hooks got unhooked and I started to freefall because I lost my cheat sheet. I told Toothless to stop (In hindsight, that's not the best idea when you hundreds feet above ground) and he listened._

"That's after he was stupid enough to have a pet dragon…" Astrid whispered, turning back a few pages.

 _I did something stupid…_

"What else is new?" whispered Astrid

 _Even though everyone, including Astrid, thinks I didn't hit a Night Fury, I did. I saw it with my own eyes._

 _But, I couldn't kill it. I'm a coward. So I let it free._

 _I haven't stopped shaking._

"Hiccup you idiot." Astrid whispered closing the journal. She hugged it close to herself "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Hiccup was pacing around his little room. It was early in the morning and his mother wasn't back yet.

"They have her, I knew it. I told her. Bren is a big girl, she can take care of herself… I told mom! I _told_ her! I fucking told her not to go back. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Hiccup looked at Toothless "You listen to me, right?" Toothless grunted and looked away "Gee, thanks."

Hiccup knew there was only one option. He hated it, and he was risking his life and Toothless'

He ran across the room and picked up his helmet, put it on and picked up his Inferno.

"Bud, we're going to Berk."

* * *

Stoick walked into the jailhouse and nodded at Spitelout. "She still here?" Stoick asked his brother-in-law

"'Course." Spitelout grunted

"Make sure she doesn't escape. We don't want that Dragon Prince breaking her out."

"Sure, Stoick."

"Why don't you take a break? I'll stand guard."

"Okay, Stoick…" Spitelout patted his shoulder and walked out.

Stoick took a breath and walked over to his wife's cell. Brenda was already there, and looked upset.

"Why can't he come?" she asked

"Because Eret son of Eret is a dragon trapper. I don't want you with him, darling."

"But-!" Valka looked over Bren's shoulder and gasped at the sight of Stoick. "What?" Bren turned around and saw her father. "Oh, morning Sir."

"You can call me dad, dear." Stoick smiled, patting her shoulder

"Fine _dad_." Smiled Bren "Can my boyfriend come to Berk?"

"He's not your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Stoick and Valka said at the same time.

"Having two parents' sucks…" Bren said "She's all yours." Bren patted her dad's shoulder and walked away

Valka crossed her arms and watched her daughter leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Valka looked at her husband "It's not like I had a chance, Stoick."

"You could have come back! Why didn't you come back!?"

"Because!" Yelled Valka, gripping the bar "I didn't belong here!"

"You had a son!"

"I know! I should have brought him with me! Maybe he would have survived!"

Stoick took a step back "W-what do you mean?"

"Come on Stoick, I'm not stupid. Wouldn't he have come running if he heard his mom hadn't died." Valka looked down, playing the part of a heart broken parent "How old was he… when my baby died?"

Stoick let out a shaky breath "He was fifteen when he was attacked by a Night Fury."

Valka backed away from the metal bars. She looked down "I can't believe you… you promised me. That you would protect him with your life." She whispered

Stoick sighed, before he could stop himself, he shouted "You promised you spend the rest of your life with me!"

Valka gasped and turned her back on him. Stoick rubbed his forehead "Val, who's the Dragon Prince?"

Valka dropped her arms and kept staring at the walls. "I'm afraid I can't say."

Stoick huffed "Valka. Just as stubborn as the day I lost you."

Valka pouted.

Stoick closed his eyes and whispered "Say something… I'm giving up on you…"

Valka kept staring at the wall "Fine. Once this riffraff is over with, I'm going away again. It's best for Brenda."

"What's best for Brenda is to be with humans."

Valka turned her head and glared at him "You don't know what's best for _my_ daughter."

"I raised a child. I know what's best for _our_ daughter."

"You didn't raise him. You let him get eaten by a dragon."

Stoick looked hurt, and Valka felt her heart hurt. This is a man who loved (maybe still loves) her for her. They have two children together, and were married for four years. She loves him, she will always love him.

But like Hiccup said, sometimes you have to leave the ones you love behind.

"Goodbye Valka." Stoick growled and walked out.

* * *

Astrid walked into the Kill Ring, tired and wanting to sleep or just crawl in a hole and process everything. Helga ran up to Astrid and hugged her leg.

"Helga, sweetie, hey what's up?"

"I missed you." Helga smiled

"Sweetie, I missed you too." Astrid smiled, her day lifted just because of this little girl. She watched as the clad got shields and weapons ready. "Okay, let's get class started!"

* * *

Bren was sitting in her dad's house reading a book. Someone knocked on the door and she looked up. She shook her head and looked back in the book. The knocking kept going.

"I'm coming!"

She threw opened the door and saw Hiccup, mask on and looking around.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, pulling him in

"I'm saving your ass! Where's mom?" Hiccup whispered

"In jail."

"Of course. Where's Cloudjumper?"

"In the Cove with Beauty… where's Toothless?"

"I sent him to the Cove. Come on Brenda, you're leaving." Hiccup grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the back door

"OW! Stop!"

"Brenda?" Stoick's voice was heard from outside

"He knows?" whispered Hiccup and Bren nodded "I want you in the Cove in ten minutes. Then, I'm saving mom and we're leaving this gods forsaken place." Hiccup ran out the back door right as Stoick walked in.

"Dear, I heard you shout from outside, what happened?"

"I stubbed my toe." Bren lied through her teeth

"Oh…" Stoick said "Well, I just wanted to check up on you… how are you?"

"You put my mother in jail, Sir, how do you think I'm doing?" Bren crossed her arms

"Bren, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? SORRY!? SHE'S MY MOM! SHE'S IN JAIL! SHE'S YOUR WIFE!"

"Bren."

"Mom said I had brother." Bren huffed "She also said you let him die…"

Stoick groaned "Bren, just listen…"

"No, _you_ listen. My whole life has been this huge lie and I just—ugh!" Bren said, playing the part. Hiccup would be so proud "I just—I need some space…" Bren ran towards the back door and ran to the forest.

Stoick sat down. First his wife, then his only (living) child. The gods hate him.

* * *

Hiccup took off his mask and looked around the cove. It was the same as it was ten years ago. Toothless was trying to catch fish with Cloudjumper and Beauty. Hiccup walked around waiting for his sister. He noticed something red on a rock and walked over to it. He gasped.

Hiccup looked down at his right palm and saw the pink, raised scar. The red was _his_ blood.

He couldn't believe he was back on Berk. Stupid family. He knew he was better on his own.

"Hiccup…" Bren poked his back

"Ow, son of a bitch." Hiccup jumped and glared at her "You're an idiot. I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry for running away! I-I thought maybe if I knew who I was—"

"You are many things Brenda, but a dragon killer isn't one." Hiccup shouted, the thought about his 'dad' and when he said that to him. Hiccup took a breath "Bren, mom and I are trying to protect you. I know you're twenty four and can make your own choices. But Berk is a dangerous place. And Stoick have helped make you, but that doesn't make him a dad."

"He's your dad, how could you say that?"

"He may have raised me, but Gobber, the blacksmith of Berk, was more of a dad to me than Stoick the Vast ever was." Hiccup put on his mask on "Please, I beg of you. Stay here. I'm about to do something stupid."

"I promise. Get mom back."

"Always."

* * *

Valka was sitting on the floor of her cell picking at her nails. She heard a grunt and a thunk.

Valka stood up and tried to look over at the door. Hiccup, in his armor and mask, was holding his Inferno and looking around

"Hiccup?" Valka whispered

He looked over and walked over to her. He nodded and said "So, what are you in for?"

Valka rolled her eyes "Very funny. Get me out of here!"

* * *

Stoick was walking up the hill to the jailhouse. He was going to make this right. He was going to make a deal. If Valka told who the Dragon Prince was, he would let her go.

He looked up and saw something orange. His green eyes widened and he started to run to the jail.

* * *

"Stand back!" Hiccup whispered

"Couldn't you use something a little less showy?"

"It's this, or Toothless' plasma blast."

"That's fine." Valka smiled nervously.

Hiccup was about strike when he was tackled. Valka gasped and ran forward "no!" She yelled

Hiccup groaned as the tackler got up and touched his face. He looked over and saw his mask.

"Dragon Prince." Stoick's voice hissed

Hiccup closed his eyes and realized the jig was up. He couldn't run from his past anymore. After Stoick killed him, Bren would take over as chieftess and Snotlout wouldn't have be the chief (thank gods)

Stoick saw the Dragon Princes shoulders fall, then he took a big breath. He stood up and Stoick reached for his axe. The Prince turned around and Stoick gasped.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

 **I promise, there will be more Astrid and everyone else in later chapters, I just needed to get through the Bren arch (she'll still be in this story, but her first arch is done~) I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are flipping fantastic! I can't you like this story so much! Since I'm a stupid and didn't put this last chapter, I own nothing! I'm not Dreamworks, to my everlasting disappointment, or Dean Deblois, if I was, I would totally have Stoick find his long lost daughter. And not kill off Stoick.**

 **Just to let you know! I have realized that Hiccup's scar from Cloudjumper is also on his right side of his face, so I have changed the Timberjack scar to his left side, I thought I would let everyone know!**

 **I hope you enjoy and I'm going to put this twice, I own nothing.**

* * *

Stoick looked this man up and down, this was most defiantly Hiccup, his auburn hair and green eyes gave it away. But the Hiccup _he_ knew still had a baby face and no muscle.

The man that stood before him, he had a razor sharp jaw and a jagged scar going down his face. He had muscle.

So… how could it be Hiccup? Hiccup was dead. Stoick remembers that day like yesterday, because it was imprinted in his mind forever.

He guess if Valka was alive, his son could be alive to.

The gods really hated him.

"Don't move." Hiccup said, turning on his Inferno "Just give me the girls and I'll leave."

Since when did Hiccup get like this? This _was_ Hiccup, right? _His_ Hiccup wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hiccup…" Stoick repeated, taking a step

"Don't call me that! I'm not that boy anymore, _Stoick_. Just give me that lady and you'll never see me again." Hiccup hissed, saying 'Stoick' like it was poison.

"Son…" Stoick whispered taking another step

"I'm not your son. I never was! And you were never my father! Gobber loved me more than you ever have!"

Stoick stepped back from Hiccup, hurt, and letting the words settle in his brain.

"Hiccup," whispered Valka "Stop…"

"NO!" Screamed Hiccup, turning back to Stoick "I _hate_ you, more than this village."

"HICCUP!" Yelled Valka "Don't talk to your father like that!"

"I can talk to him however I want, because, funny story _mom_ , he's not my dad! If this was Gobber it would be a different story!" Hiccup looked at Stoick, sending daggers "I. Hate. You."

At that moment, Spitelout started to come too, Stoick could start in shock at his son… wait, not his son. Hiccup made that very clear that he hated being his son.

"What… what happened?" Spitelout asked, sitting up. "Dragon Prince!" Spitelout ran over to Hiccup, and disarmed him "Stoick open the cell!" Spitelout yanked Hiccup's arms behind him and Hiccup yelped in pain.

Stoick had no choice. He closed his eyes and opened the cell door. Spitelout threw Hiccup in the cell, making Hiccup fall on the ground

"Hiccup!" Cried Valka, kneeling next to her son.

"And stay there." Stoick icy voice said, shutting the bars.

* * *

Gobber was working on some swords when he heard a knock.

"Come on in!" He shouted, stopping his work.

He watched as his oldest friend, Stoick, walked in, dazed.

"Stoick? What's wrong?"

"Hiccup."

"What about 'Iccup?"

"He's the Dragon Prince."

Gobber dropped his hammer "'Iccup's still alive?"

Stoick nodded, sitting down "I thought I should tell you… you did help raise the boy." Help? Hiccup was right, Gobber did raise the boy. "Go on… he's in the jail."

Gobber didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Valka walked up to Hiccup, who was looking out the cell bars and smirked. "So, what are you in for?" Hiccup glared at his mom, who was laughing "Sweetheart, come on. Lighten up."

"I should've never come back." Hiccup looked down "I'm sorry I let you down mom…"

"Oh my Love." Valka hugged Hiccup close "It's okay to cry."

Hiccup hugged his mother and sighed "That's the thing, I haven't cried in ten years." It was the half-truth, he actually haven't anything except for anger for ten years.

"You grew up to soon. It's okay to cry sweetie."

"Are you sure about that?" Hiccup mumbled in her shoulder. Hiccup would never admit it to anyone except Toothless, but he loves his mother's hugs more than life itself. But no one needs to know that.

"'Iccup…" a voice whispered that Hiccup recognized right away

Hiccup pushed away from his mom and smiled at his old mentor. "Gobber…"

Gobber walked over to the bars, the only the separating them, laughing "Look at ye, yer all grown up."

"That's what ten years will do to you, I guess." Hiccup laughed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "You haven't changed a bit."

Gobber smiled, and felt tears spring to his eyes. This was most defiantly Hiccup, but Gobber had missed ten years of his life, ten years that Gobber couldn't get back.

"Uh, Gobber, I think you should know crying people now make me very uncomfortable." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

Gobber took a deep breath "What do ya expect me to do, 'Iccup! I just found out that my apprentice isn't dead after ten years of believing he was!"

"Well," Hiccup said, for the first time in ten years very awkward, rubbing his hands together "you have to admit, you never thought Hiccup the Useless could trick you like that, huh?"

Valka crossed her arms at the nickname "Hiccup the Useless?" she asked Gobber, glaring

Gobber looked between Hiccup and Valka and shrugged "Like I gave the lad the damn nickname?"

Valka uncrossed her arms and smiled at Gobber "How long does Stoick plan on keeping us in here?"

"I dunno. I don't think he'll keep 'Iccup very long-"

"I knew it, he's going to kill me! Make sure you tell Bren what's she's in for about being a chief's daughter."

Gobber rolled his eyes "Yer father isn't going to kill ye. I think he's hoping you'll still be heir."

Hiccup laughed bitterly "Like that'll happen."

"'Iccup, lad, let's be reasonable here…"

Hiccup looked at his old mentor, anger filling his body "No! I'm done being reasonable! The _only_ reason I came back is to save my mom and sister! I wouldn't even be here if my stupid sister hadn't run away."

"I can't imagine why Brenda ran away, you're a delight to be around." Gobber deadpanned

Hiccup cracked a smiled, and Gobber couldn't help but picture him as a fifteen year old, running around and can't lift an axe.

This twenty five year was _not_ that hiccup that left. This boy looked more sure of himself, sporting a long scar on his face (it even went down his eye lid, because every time Hiccup blinked the scar was complete) and everything Hiccup wasn't ten years ago.

"Let talk to your—Stoick, I'll see what I can do. Don't worry Hiccup, old Uncle Gobber is on the case."

Hiccup laughed again, feeling… _happy_? No, it can't be.

Gobber hobbled out of the jail, and Hiccup sat down on the floor in the dimming sun. Could Gobber really convince _Stoick the Vast_ to let them go? It sounds like a task that not even Gobber could do…

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs were talking in hush tones at the bottom of the steps by the Great Hall.

"What are we supposed to do?" Astrid whispered

"I don't know," Fishlegs said, pacing around "is it really important? Because, well, Hiccup wasn't very well liked here."

Astrid looked down "He's still the heir."

"Well, isn't it weird that he wanted to be dead? That's means he doesn't want to be the heir."

Astrid sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'll figure something out, okay. For now, just let it go."

Fishlegs nodded "You going to be okay?"

Astrid took a breath and let it out, and then whispered "Yeah."

Fishlegs patted her shoulder and walked up to the Great Hall.

Astrid watched him walk in and realized she didn't want to deal with her so called friends. Maybe she should just go home and eat there.

Who is she kidding, she'll burn down her house if she tries to cook.

"Astrid!"

She turned around and saw Gobber hobbling over to her "Gobber, hey, what's going on?"

"Go to the jail."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Gobber asked her, blue eyes shining in the moon light

"Of course." Astrid said, Gobber was one of the few people she trusted. The other being Fishlegs.

"Then go to the jail."

Astrid nodded and took off, questioning Gobber. What could possibly be in the jail for her?

She stopped in front of the jail, taking a breath, mentally preparing herself. She stepped in and looked around. She saw Spitelout sitting at the desk and looked up when she walked in. He crossed his arms "What's your business?"

"Gobber sent me… I don't know why,"

"Go on, be quick."

Astrid gulped and took her chance, maybe, just maybe, this is why Gobber sent her.

She took a breath and whispered "Hiccup."

There was an eerie silence, a sigh, and then Hiccup's angelical voice saying "Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid followed the voice to a cell and gasped. Hiccup had change in the past ten years.

Well, duh. Everyone has. But there was something different about him.

And Astrid knew it right away, it was his eyes. Astrid always noticed his eyes first, when they first met all she could stare at was his beautiful green eyes. And then, for the next ten years after she noticed all the emotions those beautiful green eyes had, but now… they had nothing in them.

"Hiccup." She whispered, she really couldn't believe it. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was standing in front of her (with Valka Haddock, but Astrid hardly noticed her, her blue eyes were locked on Hiccup's green ones) so close that she reach out and touch him.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup's ice cold voice said "Get out of here."

"What?" Astrid asked "I-I thought—"

"I don't care _what you though_ ," Hiccup mocked her voice "Get out of here, I don't want you here."

Who was this monster and what did he do to her Hiccup?

 _Her_ Hiccup? He wasn't hers, he never was

Much to her everlasting regret and sorrow.

"Hiccup, please…"

Hiccup's eyes flickered to her burn mark (Gothi, for once, had been wrong. It was going to scar) then looked straight into Astrid's eyes "I'm not much of a bastard am I now?"

Astrid stepped away from the bars and started at Hiccup, thinking one thing "Who are you?"

"I'm just not that fishbone that you knew ten years ago. I don't take bullshit from anyone."

"I wasn't giving you bullshit, Hiccup! I came to see you, you jackass."

Hiccup pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Astrid, smirking a little cocky smile "You used to," Hiccup took a step and Astrid felt the cool metal on her cheek "so I thought to myself 'What the hell, she already thinks I'm a bastard.'"

"I didn't mean that Hiccup, I didn't know it was you!"

Hiccup's eyes' widened as he dropped the dagger from her face.

 _I didn't know it was you_.

Hiccup threw the dagger to the ground and glared at the shorter blonde "Get out of here."

And Astrid blotted.

* * *

Bren tossed and turned in the bed. It was clicking in her mind that, this was her brother's bed. This is where Hiccup slept for fifteen years of his life.

Her dad and Gobber were talking downstairs, forgetting that there was another person in the house.

"I'm not either of them out, Gobber, it's out of the question."

"Stoick, can you blame the lad for being like he is, or why he wanted to us to think he was dead. Look at how we treated him."

"He told me I wasn't his father,"

Bren heard Gobber shift "Ye didn't really act like his father, more like his chief."

"Oh Gobber! I _was_ his chief!" Bren know heard her father get up and walk around

"Ye shoulda been his father first and foremost!"

"Are you telling me how I should have raised my son!?"

"No," There was a pause "Okay yes. But now, Stoick, ye have a daughter now, and she has only ever had her mother."

Bren heard Sir stop walking around and grunted "Fine. I'll consider it, but I'm not promising anything."

"I think it would best for the lad, Stoick."

Bren sat up in bed and got out of bed. She put on her shoes and looked around. She noticed a window and climbed on to the desk, and pulled herself up.

"Oh Thor…" She whispered, before jumping down. She landed on her feet, and took off to the jail.

* * *

Valka was stroking Hiccup's hair as he slept. She wasn't sure where she went wrong with Hiccup. Maybe it wasn't her fault, maybe it was.

Valka kissed his forehead "I promise, Hiccup, we'll get out of this."

"Mama!"

Valka looked up and saw Bren smiling at her

"Brenda, what are you doing out so late? Go back to bed."

"I can't. Sir and Gobber are fighting."

"Sir? He's your father."

"I know, but I also know how Hiccup feels about him, so I'll call him Sir."

Valka gently put Hiccup on the floor and walked over to her daughter "I know you don't understand Hiccup's hatred, even I don't completely understand it myself. But I do understand that Hiccup needs me around so he doesn't kill anyone. He was very close to doing just that earlier. Just, please, try to understand your brother. I promise we'll be off this island soon."

"Okay mom…" Bren pushed her bedhead off her face "So, about Eret—"

"No!" Valka said sharply

"Oh come on!" Bren stomped her foot

"Goodnight Love, sleep tight. Remember the song if you can't sleep?"

"Gosh mom, I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Brenda," Valka smiled

"I got it." Brenda tapped her head "Night mom…"

* * *

Stoick was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if he should let Valka and Hiccup go, or if he should keep them him jail.

Stoick turned on his right side and stared at the empty right side of the bed. Valka's side. He never got himself to sleep in the middle of the bed, maybe he was hoping she would come back.

Now that she was…

Stoick closed his eyes and tried to sleep when he heard a soft voice sing " _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, wi_ _th never a fear of drowning._ _And gladly ride the waves of life,_ _if you would marry me._ _No scorching sun nor freezing cold, w_ _ill stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your… heart._ " Then nothing.

Stoick, his heart hurting, for the first time since Valka was taken, allowed himself to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really glad you guys like the last chapter! I'm going to try to get them up every other day, but please don't expect them every other day, because I hate being forced to write. I have to sit at my computer and just write (and no one has to be home. Which is hard because my family has no life, like me!) but I will really, really try. So, sorry this wasn't up this weekend. My dad wouldn't leave, so I couldn't write. I feel really bad!**

 **Anonymous: The thing is, it wasn't really a fight, it was just Hiccup letting out his emotions, and Stoick being so broken hearted that he couldn't really respond. If you found out that your wife and son were alive after so long, and sided with dragons (the enemy at the time) wouldn't you be broken hearted?**

 **So, I own nothing, and enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning you couldn't tell that Stoick spent half (okay all of) last night crying.

Brenda was sitting at the dining table, biting her nails.

"Good morning." Stoick said

"Morning Sir," Bren smiled at him

Stoick sat down in the chair across from her and rubbed his hands together "So, you were never going to tell me, where you?"

Bren shrugged "Maybe not _never_ , not anytime in the near future. I've only known for five years myself. I didn't want you to know how screwed up Hiccup was. Mom said to 'Give him time. He'll come around. He's too much like me! If I could, he could.' And let me tell you, being that woman's only human contact wasn't always easy, she only got over 'hating' you guys when I fifteen! It wasn't hating, it was her hating."

Stoick nodded in understanding.

"So, I made breakfast. I'm not a terrible cook, like mom. One of us had to cook."

Stoick chuckled "Another thing you got from me."

Brenda pushed fiery bangs away "Mom always told me I was just like my father, except I like dragons."

Stoick smiled and the door swung open "Stoick," Spitelout said "There's a boat at the dock."

"That's what a dock's for, idiot." Mumbled Bren

Spitelout gave her a glare "A foreign boat."

Stoick stood up and looked at his daughter "Do you want to come?"

"Hm, let's see go down to the docks and meet new and dangerous people, or hang out with dragons. What will I do, what will I do?!" Bren rolled her eyes and ate some of her eggs

"Okay, I'll see you at the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Okay Sir." Bren smiled and ate some more.

"Let's go Spitelout." Stoick patted his brother-in-law's shoulder and walked out.

* * *

Astrid watch as all the kids panted as the laid on the floor.

"You're trying to kill us Ms. Hofferson." Erik huffed

Astrid shook her head "No, I'm preparing you for battle! Be thankful I haven't brought out the dragons yet! When I was in your place, we learned on the job." Astrid scowled at everyone "Everyone up! Again!"

The kids groaned as the got up. Astrid crossed her arms and smirked "Helga, you're the dragon this time."

The other kids snickered and Helga looked terrified "Ms. Hofferson, are you sure?" Her voice caught in her throat

"Of course. You can do it, Helga." Astrid smiled at her "And start!"

* * *

Stoick crossed his arms as the men got off the ship.

"What is your business here?"

A cocky young man, who looked about 30, walked over "I'm Eret, son of Eret. My business is none of your business. My men just got off course." _Eret, son of Eret_? That name sounded familiar, but it was probably nothing. "And we're running out of supplies. If you don't mind, we would like a few days to resupply ourselves."

Stoick looked at Spitelout, his right hand man, who nodded

"Fine, I will allow that." Stoick said

"Sir," His daughter's voice rang out "Mom was—Eret?"

"Brenda?"

Stoick looked down at his daughter, who was shell-shocked.

" _Eret, son of Eret is a dragon trapper_!"

" _He's not your boyfriend_."

"What's a dragon lover doing on Berk?" Eret asked, of course knowing that Berk was a dragon killing island.

"Careful Eret, I can still kick your ass." Bren crossed her arms "The real question is, why are you here?"

"I-I got lost."

Bren raised an eyebrow "Eret son of Eret doesn't get lost."

"Details, baby." Eret shrugged

"Brenda, what's going on?" Stoick asked, glaring at Eret, who looked taken back.

"Ma and Hiccup wanted to see you," Bren said

Stoick sighed "Okay, I'll deal with them, Gobber, you get these men people to stay, Bren, and you're with me."

Bren pouted "But Sir…"

"Come on Bren." Stoick took Bren's arm softly and he started walking her to the jail.

Bren looked back and smiled at Eret, who waved back.

* * *

Astrid was sitting in bed after class, processing everything that happened last night. She could feel the metal against her cheek, since when did Hiccup tried to kill people.

Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes and her hair off her shoulder.

All Astrid could think about last night was Hiccup's cold eyes.

She always noticed his eyes first, much to her chagrin. They were his best feature, along with his hair, and nose and lips.

Wait, what?

"What's the matter with me?" Astrid asked herself, turning on her stomach, covering her face with her pillow.

Hiccup Haddock had no place in her head, and he was going to stay out of it, no matter what.

* * *

"Alright you two." Stoick's icy voice said "I have a deal for you."

"Fantastic. Remember how well our last deal went down, Stoick?" Hiccup asked, standing up

"Watch your mouth, boy. I brought you into his world, I can take you out of it, too." Valka hit his head

"Ow, sorry." Hiccup rolled his eyes

Stoick crossed his arms and Bren rubbed her arm "Here's the deal. I let you out, but you stay on Berk, and you find a way to end the war."

Valka and Hiccup looked at each other. Hiccup nodded and Valka looked at her old lover "Fine, we'll stay, but Brenda stays with us."

"And no dragon killing." Hiccup brought up "No dragon training, if you do that, deal's off and we leave and never come back."

Stoick deflated "… Deal." He stuck out his hand

Hiccup took a step back and Valka shook her head "Deal." She shook his hand, ignoring that little spark that shot up her arm

Stoick held out her arm for Hiccup's hand. Valka nudged Hiccup and he sighed "If I have to…" Hiccup shook hands with Stoick.

Stoick's eyebrows shot up as he turned Hiccup's right hand over, eyeing the raised scar. "What's that from?"

"…I had to get blood _somehow_!" Hiccup yanked his hand away

Stoick thought back to that day. The day Astrid ran up to him shouting that Hiccup had died.

" _I don't know, Chief! I heard 'SHIT!' and ran over to the cove. And I found this," She held up a scale "and blood. I think a dragon got him."_

Stoick sighed and opened the cell "Out with ya."

* * *

"No, no, no. I have told you a thousand times, no."

"But mom." Bren said "Eret got here by accident."

Valka crossed her arms, out in the open, villagers walking by, giving her dirty looks. Hiccup rolled his eyes, having heard this fight a million times.

"No! I am your mother, and you will listen to me!"

Bren frowned. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and slipping away from them. He started running into the forest.

Astrid walked out of her house, right as Hiccup jogged into the forest. She looked around for anyone and took off after him.

* * *

Eret was helping his men at his boat when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Valka. He groaned.

"Hello Valka, aren't you looking lovely."

"Stay away from my daughter." Was all she said

"Valka, ma'am, not to appear rude, but I love your daughter very much, and I'm sure she loves me. Would you want to get in between your daughter's happiness?"

"Brenda doesn't know what she wants, okay! You just happened to be the first guy she saw, and she _thinks_ she's in love with you! You're a dragon trapper, and she's—she's my daughter. She rides dragons."

"Valka…"

"No. Stay away from my daughter." Valka said, and then walking away.

Eret groaned and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Hiccup was going to the cove, but Astrid didn't know why. She chased after him and looked over the ledge of the Cove.

"Hey Bud!" Hiccup smiled at a black dragon.

Astrid gasped "Night Fury." She whispered, hand twitching to her axe.

Hiccup could sense someone behind him. He reached for his Inferno and Toothless started to growl. Hiccup turned around, igniting it.

"Hiccup! It's me!" Astrid Hofferson's voice rang out

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Not you again."

Astrid started to climb down and looked at the three dragons around him, growling.

"Wh-why are they doing that?" Astrid asked

"Is Fearless Astrid Hofferson scared?" Hiccup teased

"You know, my parents and uncle were killed by dragons, right."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Playing the sympathy card, are we." Hiccup looked at the dragons "Guys down. It's just Astrid, she won't hurt you while I'm around." Hiccup glared at her "Right?"

Astrid sighed, if she said yes, she's a traitor, but if she said no…

Astrid took out her axe and threw it to the side, then took the dagger out of her chest binding, throwing it next to her axe. "Those are all the weapons I have on me right now."

Hiccup blushed (it was so _cute._ Bad Astrid, don't think things like that) and said "You keep a dagger in your chest bindings?"

"Yeah, how do you think I stayed single all these years?" Astrid smiled

Hiccup smiled (but it didn't reach his eyes, like it used to) "I don't know. I thought Snotlout would have snatched you off the market years ago."

Astrid laughed "Negative. He tried, but when we were twenty, he met a girl named Heather, and now they're expecting their first baby."

Hiccup nodded, running a hand though his saggy hair "Are they all married?"

Astrid nodded "Fishlegs got Ruffnut married when we were twenty, and had a baby three years ago, his name's Sven. He's most defiantly Fishlegs' son. Tuffnut is about to get married in about three weeks to the bakers daughter, Kari. You remember her?"

Hiccup nodded "She was two years younger than us, right?"

Astrid smiled. This was nice, having a conversation with Hiccup. Why didn't she do this years ago?

"Yeah." She smiled "So, what made Stoick let you two out?"

Hiccup shrugged "I just have to figure out a way to end the war. It should easy enough… not." Hiccup shook his head "I don't know who Stoick thinks I am."

Astrid thought back to his journal, and oh gods, is she really saying what she's going to say? "Will training dragons help?"

Yup, she said it.

* * *

Eret sat at the man's table, the bearded man standing next to his girlfriend, their faces a carbon copy. That should have been his first clue.

"You do know Bren trains dragons, right?" Chief Stoick asked

Eret smirked, his cocky side coming out "She can train my dragon anytime."

Chief Stoick looked like he wanted to explode, and Bren whispered in Eret's ear "He's my dad, you ass."

Eret's eyes widened "I mean, you have a lovely home."

"Bren, go to your room. I need to speak to _Eret_." Stoick whispered

Bren nodded, and smiled at Eret, running up to her/ Hiccup's room.

"You, outside." Stoick glared, walking outside

'Yup,' Eret thought 'I'm a dead man.'

* * *

Hiccup stared at Astrid in shock " _You_ , Astrid Hofferson, want to train _dragons_ ,"

"Well, not really. But-I want this damn war to end. And I was reading your journal—"

"Whoa, whoa, you _read_ my journal?" Hiccup asked

Astrid looked at him "Your dad gave it to me after you 'died' because it had my name on the first page. By the way, thanks for the creepy crush on me."

"I was fifteen! Don't judge me, I'm only human." Hiccup said

"And then Gobber gave Fishlegs and I the journal about training dragons. Do you think it will help?"

Hiccup shrugged "I could give it a try." Astrid smiled "By the way, sorry about the whole 'burning your arm' thing." Hiccup shrugged "And I don't say sorry very often anymore. At least, not sarcastically."

Astrid smiled a little "I'm sorry for calling you an evil bastard. You're just a bastard." She winked

Hiccup laughed sarcastically "Funny."

Astrid laughed "I try." Astrid pushed her bangs out of her eyes "Why don't you sit with me and the gang at lunch."

"Oh gods, I'm being to be Hiccup the Useless again, aren't I?"

Astrid held out her hand and Hiccup looked at it weirdly "What? It's a hand, I'm not going to murder you."

"You're Astrid Hofferson, I can never tell."

* * *

Stoick was staring down at Eret, who felt about two feet tall.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Stoick asked, getting right down to business.

"M-my intentions? Sir, we've been dating for about four years. In secret. Valka hates me."

"Strike one. If Val hates you, so do I?"

"My intention with your daughter, Sir, I love her."

"Strike two."

Eret closed his eyes "What do you want me to say! We're not having sex, I promise, that little thing about training my dragon, that's—that's not what you think. I promise."

"I've only known about Bren a few days, but she's very important to me. If you hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down and feed you to dragons. Got it."

Eret nodded, looking scared beyond belief and Stoick faked a smile "Good. Now, beat it."

"Yes Sir." Eret walked away, practically pissing himself

Stoick smiled to himself, very proud of himself.

* * *

When Astrid Hofferson walked into the Great Hall hand in hand with Hiccup Haddock, it was a shock.

"People are staring." Hiccup whispered

"You're the Dragon Prince. I thought you don't take bullshit from anyone anymore."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and felt his hand going sweaty.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

Hiccup stopped walking and stared at Astrid, silently cursing her for still being beautiful after all these years. And why, all the sudden is she on his side?

"Why are you being so nice to me? I tried to kill you, and after yesterday…" Hiccup looked down

"Look, I understand why you hate Berk, and why you hate me, but after you 'died' I regretted not taking the time to know you. And now, it's like I'm getting a second chance." Astrid smiled

"Okay, but I'm not promising I can change."

"It's fine. You just need a chance."

Hiccup took a breath and started walking again. When they got to the table, they were staring in shock

"Well, I'll be damned." Said Tuffnut "It's true."

Hiccup didn't say anything, and Astrid could practically see the wall forming around Hiccup.

"Guys, I'm, sure you all know Hiccup, Hiccup you know everyone."

"Not everything." He whispered

"Right, uh, the girl with the black hair and green eyes, that's Heather." Heather smiled at Hiccup "And I thought you knew Kari,"

"I do…" He whispered

"Right, um, Sven is sitting on Ruff's lap. And I think that's it. So, we're all caught up."

Silence. No one knew what to say, and Hiccup was just fine with the silence until…

"So, you're still a fishbone. That doesn't surprise me." Snotlout smirked

"Snotlout!" Heather said

"You should've seen him Heather, he couldn't even lift a bola."

Astrid say Hiccup take even breaths, eye's going cold. She reached over to grab his hand, but he yanked it away.

"He was such a disappointment. Good thing I'm the heir now. Hiccup would've led the village into destruction."

In a flash, Hiccup was up and on the other side of the table, his dagger to Snotlout's neck. The table gasped, and Astrid rubbed her forehead "You want to run that by me again?" He whispered darkly into Snotlout's ear

"Hiccup!" Snapped Astrid

"I'm just asking your heir a question, Astrid. No harm." Hiccup said, then into Snotlout's ear "I used to not be able to lift an axe, but now," Hiccup chuckled darkly "But now I could kill you with one hand behind my back. How's that for a hiccup?"

Hiccup took his dagger away from Snotlout's neck, patted his cheek and stalked out of the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Come Back chapter 10**

 **You guys rock. I just thought I'd let you guys know. I'm really glad you liked that last chapter (and badass Hiccup, but who doesn't love a good badass Hiccup?) I don't really have anything to say, so I own nothing and enjoy!**

 **PS: Points to the person who gets the Friends reference.**

 **Guest: That's my favorite part of the whole chapter! He probably did!**

 **Guest (2): Thanks~**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Astrid, and she stood up "I'll go get him…"

She turned around and started after him. Why did she think that this was a good idea? Why does she even bring him here?

Why does she even care?

"Hiccup! Wait!"

Hiccup stopped walking, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down

"Good job back there." Astrid stopped and crossed her arms

"Yeah, I think I'm winning them over." Hiccup turned around and smirked at her

"Most definitely." Astrid dropped her arms "Look, I know it must be horrible being back here. We were monsters to you, and I don't expect you to forgive us right away, especially me."

"You did nothing wrong to me." Hiccup crossed his arms "You also did nothing to stop it, but I don't hold a grudge."

Astrid smiled a little "You're probably a little upset. I am, at myself."

Astrid felt arms around her and she looked up ( _up_ at _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_. What has the world come to?) and saw Hiccup looking uncomfortable. "I heard that this makes people feel better when they're upset."

"… You can let go." Said Astrid

"Thank gods." Hiccup let go "I'm not used to human contact that _isn't_ my mom or sister."

Astrid giggled and brushed her bangs aside. "I guess ten years can do that to you."

"I guess so." Hiccup looked down

Astrid held out her hand again and Hiccup stared at her "You trust me, right."

Hiccup thought about it. He doesn't trust anyone, but Astrid might kill him if he says no.

"Sure," he lied "of course I do." Hiccup took her hand

* * *

Valka knocked softly on the forge door and rocked on her heels. She didn't know why she was here, but Gobber was always the person she went to if she had a problem.

"Come on in!" Gobber yelled, the pounding of metal filling the air

Valka opened the door and looked around "Gobber, it's me."

"Valka?" Gobber turned around

"I have a problem." Valka said

Gobber smiled and threw his rag down "Just like old time, sit down lass."

Valka sat down and suddenly she was telling her old friend everything.

* * *

Bren was sitting in the Great Hall next to Eret, and across from Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut

"Is this the guy you were telling us about?" Heather asked

Bren was about to answer when Snotlout said "Are we not going to talk about how Hiccup the Useless almost killed me?"

Bren looked at him "What was that Snotface?"

"You're brother tried to murder me, Snotlout, Heir to Berk."

Eret laughed "Hiccup? I would pay good—" Eret looked down at Bren, noticing her death look "Never mind."

"Hiccup never tries to kill anyone, at least, not anymore. Not since our mom threatened to ground him." The four looked at each other "Yeah, my mom treats us like children."

Eret nodded "And her father treats her like a little girl too."

Bren looked at him "He has a reason. He didn't know about me until, like, two days ago. At the time I was his only living child." Bren smiled at her boyfriend

"Isn't weird that you're dating a thirty year old?" Snotlout asked

Bren glared "Isn't it weird that my brother spared your life?"

Heather snorted and Snotlout looked at her. "Sorry." She whispered

"How dare you talk to your heir like that!" Snotlout said

Bren held her ground "You're not my heir. I don't live on Berk, do I?"

Snotlout was about to answer, when he realized he didn't have a reply. "Shut up Brenda."

Brenda smirked and Eret wrapped his arm around her shoulder "This okay?" He whispered in her frizzy red hair

Brenda smiled and moved closer "Of course it is." She laid her head on his shoulder

"Aw, young love." Heather smirked

Brenda rolled her eyes.

* * *

Stoick was glaring at his daughter and that boy. Why does she even like him? He's a cocky little shit.

"What's that face?" Gobber asked

"He's a cocky little shit, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Eret, son of Eret. What kind of a name is that?"

Gobber rolled his eyes "Oh, I don't know, _Stoick_."

Stoick glared as the door open. Valka, in all her beauty, walked in and went straight to her daughter. Stoick stood up and walked over.

"Val,"

Valka looked up and blushed. She shook her head and looked back at her daughter. Valka pushed Bren's bangs aside

"Bren, love, come on. We have to find your brother."

"But mom, I'm with—"

"Brenda Ericka," Valka warned "I'm your mother."

Bren looked at Eret, who smiled "Go on, Love. I'll still be here…" Eret shot a look a Stoick, then back at Bren "Probably."

Bren patted his cheek and got up "Let's find him. Hopefully he hasn't killed anyone."

Stoick looked at Valka "Hiccup's _killed_ before?"

"Not for the five years I've known him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it before." Valka shrugged "So, it wasn't _my_ parenting." She rolled her eyes and walked out.

Bren winced and patted Stoick's shoulder "Sorry, Sir." She followed her mom

* * *

"I don't know Hiccup. It's kinda risky."

"It was _your_ idea."

"Well, I regret it. It's stupid."

The sun was setting and Hiccup rubbed his forehead "It's not that big of a deal."

"I've been trained to…" Astrid looked over at the three dragons, wondering why _she_ of all people had been roped into this. " _You know,_ all my life and I don't know." Astrid hid behind her bangs

Hiccup held out his hand "Please Astrid. Do you trust me?"

Astrid looked up and smiled "That's my line."

Hiccup smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes like always "Please…"

"I'm not going to ride it!"

"It's a him, Astrid. And you're never going to train dragons if you don't trust them."

Toothless growled and Astrid stepped back "Why did you name him Toothless?" Astrid looked up at Hiccup, who was sitting on his saddle, his armor off and wearing his green shirt, holding out his hand.

"It's a long story. I thought you read my journal," He winked

Astrid huffed "I'm not getting on that thing. Hiccup, you're crazy."

"That may be. But, would I hurt you?" Astrid put her hands on her hips " _Now_ , would I hurt you _now_?" Hiccup rolled his eyes

"No, don't make me do it."

Hiccup huffed "Astrid, get on."

Astrid looked over her shoulder to check if anyone was around. Of course they weren't. The two were in the cove. She sighed and deflated. "Fine, _one_ ride."

Hiccup grabbed her hand and helped Astrid up. Astrid decided to hold onto the saddle than to Hiccup. "Let's get this over with."

Toothless smirked, and Hiccup looked over his shoulder "Really, it's not that bad."

Toothless took off, flying faster than Hiccup planned.

"TOOTHLESS!" Screamed Hiccup,

Astrid let out a girlish scream, starting to fall out of the saddle. She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms and legs around Hiccup

"He's—he's not usually like this," Hiccup laughed as Toothless turned to the side "Oh, no."

Toothless dive bombed into the water "TOOTHLESS! What's the matter!? We need her to _like us_!"

Astrid buried her head in Hiccup's neck as Toothless took to the sky again, spinning around "And now he's spinning. THANK YOU FOR NOTHING, YOU USELESS REPTILE!"

Astrid screamed again, then mumbled into Hiccup's neck "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything! Just get off this _thing_!"

Toothless looked back, then straighten his wings, slowing down. Astrid let out a yelp, then pulled her face from Hiccup's neck, looking around. Her heart was still pounding from what happened before, but looking into that pink sky, it made her relax. She unwrapped from Hiccup's waist, looking around. Her shoulders dropped as she noticed she was so close to the clouds. Some place no Viking had been before, well, except for Valka, Hiccup and Brenda. But still, she was the fourth and it felt…

Amazing.

Cautionly, leaving on hand on Hiccup's shoulder, she lifted her left hand into the air and touched a cloud. She let out a laugh. Her hand became wet from the cloud, but she didn't care, she took her other hand off Hiccup and touched the cloud. She let out another laugh.

Toothless went through another cloud and suddenly the sky was dark, with the northern lights shining in the sky. Without thinking, Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's waist.

Hiccup jumped a little from the contact, but relaxed. He smiled a little. _Astrid Hofferson_ was touching him. This-this is everything he wanted, when he was fifteen.

As Toothless flew close to Berk, Astrid gasped. She had never seen Berk from this far up, and from down before it may look dinky and dull, but from up in the sky, with all the candlelight in the houses, it was… _beautiful_.

Astrid smiled and hugged Hiccup's waist, putting her chin on his shoulder. Hiccup swallowed and smiled.

"Alright," Astrid finally said as they flew away from Berk "I'll admit it, it's pretty cool. It's amazing…" Astrid looked at Toothless " _He's_ amazing." She patted Toothless' side, then wrapping her arms around Hiccup's waist again "I understand why you left now."

"For this selfish, freedom feeling." Hiccup whispered

"So, do you have an idea?"

Hiccup turned to her, his face about an inch away from hers. Astrid eye's widened. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, then turned around "No. Not yet."

Toothless' head popped up and looked around "Bud?" Hiccup asked

Toothless dived, making Hiccup and Astrid scream. "Bud? What's going on!?"

Hiccup looked around, seeing a Monstrous Nightmare come out of the clouds

"Where are we?" Astrid whispered

"I don't know." Hiccup whispered back " _Get down_." He hissed, leaning forward, and Astrid leaned against his back. Suddenly, a mass of dragons appeared

"What's going on?" Astrid asked

"I don't know," Hiccup put a hand on Toothless' head "You got get us out of here, bud."

Toothless shook Hiccup's hand off of his head. Hiccup looked around "I think they're hauling in their kill."

Astrid nervously asked "Uh, what does that make us?"

Suddenly Toothless dived down and Astrid let out a scream. Toothless was flying through rocks, dodging them skillfully. Out of the shadows, a giant mountain came into view. Toothless dived into it, making Hiccup and Astrid scream. They flew into the nest, dragons dropping down into the lava.

"What Stoick wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup whispered

"Probably would have given you up." Astrid said without thinking and Hiccup turned to look at her. "Well."

Hiccup nodded and looked forward. Toothless landed behind a rock "It's satisfying to know all your food has been dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup

Hiccup looked over and saw a Gronckle flying over to the middle of the Lava pit. It barfed up a half a fish, scratched its ear and started to fly away. But, it didn't make it very far. A rumbling noise was heard, and a giant dragon head came out from the lava and _ate_ the Gronckle. Astrid gasped and Hiccup looked away. " _What_ is _that_?" Astrid whispered

"… Red Death." Hiccup whispered, noticing all the other dragons hiding. He leaned forward and put his hand on Toothless' head "Alright Bud, you gotta get us out of here." The Red Death a sniffing the air, and Hiccup had a bad feeling " _Now_!" Toothless took off right as the Red Death snapped her jaws where they were. Toothless was flying as fast as he could, trying to get away. The Red Death was climbing after them, and if it wasn't for a Zippleback, they would have died.

* * *

Valka was waiting in the Cove with Bren, when she heard Toothless flying and that Hofferson girl saying "No, no it's totally makes sense now. It's like a giant beehive." Toothless landed and Astrid jumped off. "Oh, hello ma'am."

Hiccup got off of Toothless "Mom, Bren? What's going on?"

"I've been looking for you since midday! Where have you been young man?" Valka slapped his head

"Ow! Mom!" Hiccup touched his head "I was with Astrid all day. Mom, we found the nest."

Bren crossed her arms "What nest. I-I thought we lived in the nest?"

Valka looked at her daughter "There's another nest that your father, and the past seven generations having been looking for since Vikings came here. It has the queen, who controls the raids." Valka looked at her son "What do you suggest we do, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, smiling, for the first time in ten years, reaching his eyes "Train the dragon here."

* * *

Stoick was sitting in his chair, watching the fire burn. Eret was nervously sitting at the table. "S-so," Eret started, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and started again "So, Bren is your daughter. That's-that's weird."

"Sometimes it's better not to talk, Eret." Stoick said

"I was just going to say, Bren is a great girl. I'm very lucky to have her as my girlfriend."

"If Val says she's not your girlfriend, then she's not your girlfriend." Stoick put his head in his hands

"Chief Stoick, I want to marry your daughter."

Stoick looked at him as the door opened "I have an idea." Hiccup's voice said "Hey, what's Eret doing here?"

"He's here to see me." Bren said

"Never mind him. Stoick, I have an idea. But it's crazy and stupid."

Stoick tore his eyes away from Eret, the man whose intent was to take his baby from him, and looked at his son "What is it?"

"Let me train the dragons, trust me. It'll help."

Stoick stood up, glaring at Hiccup "No. No training the dragons. I can handle not killing the dragons when you're here, because we'll go right back to killing them when you leave,"

"Stoick, if I train the dragons, then I'll leave, and you'll never see me again. Just—just trust me." Hiccup sighed and saw Stoick not breaking. Hiccup closed his eyes "For once in my life, will you listen to me… Dad."

Stoick stared at Hiccup, who looked uncomfortable. "Fine. _One_ try, if you screw it up, you're not getting another chance and you'll find another answer." Stoick turned around and saw Bren about to kiss Eret "And you, no kissing." He pointed to Eret "And you, no marriage."

Bren pushed away from Eret "You're married! I knew something had to be wrong with you,"

Eret nervously laughed "I'm not married. He's not talking about anything Love." Eret hugged her

Valka looked at Eret "Outside."

Eret rolled his eyes and let go of his girlfriend. He smiled at Hiccup, who rolled his eyes at him. Stoick looked at his kids "Alright you two. To bed with ye."

"Whoa, flashback." Hiccup joked. Stoick pointed, and Hiccup held up his hands in surrender "You make one joke."

* * *

Stoick crossed his arms at Eret, who looked around "So," Eret said "You two were married. How did that work?" Valka put her hand on her hip and gave him a death look "You and Brenda have to same 'I'm going to murder you' look. I can usually make it go away by kissing her." Eret nervously laughed. He shrugged and leaned in. Stoick yanked Eret away

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

"Sorry…" Eret said

"Eret, you know how I feel about you dating my," Stoick gave Valka a look " _Our_ daughter."

"Ma'am, I love you daughter more than anything." Eret said "We've been dating for four years."  
" _Four_?" Valka asked

"Valka," Stoick said "Let me handle it." Stoick looked at Eret "No dating my daughter. Until I'm dead. Then wait a year just to make sure."

Eret looked down "I'm not going to be able to win, am I?"

"Nope." Valka said "Just, Brenda's very naïve. If you're going to date her, then just… be careful."

"What? Val, this man wants to date _our_ daughter!" Stoick said

"Goodnight Eret, sleep well." Valka smiled

Eret nodded at them and ran away. Valka looked at Stoick, who was fuming mad. "How could let him _walk_ away?" Stoick said "He wants to date my baby!"

Valka laughed "I never knew you could care this much."

"I'm not _heartless_." Stoick huffed

"Goodnight Stoick." Smiled Valka, standing on her toes. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "I know you're not heartless."

Stoick stood frozen as he watched his wife walk away.

Just like always.

* * *

 **Stalka for the win! Point: STALKA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked that last chapter! But, here it is, dragon training. Buckle in, because we still have a little while until, I'm sure you all knew what's happening.**

 **PS: I made another mistake, oh my God, I suck. I forgot that I had her mother in the beginning of the story. So, just Astrid's dad and Uncle were killed by dragons. I'm sorry.**

 **PPS: BIG THANKS TO TANGLED4EVER! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Angryhenry: Just wait, my young padawan, just you wait.**

 **Freddy: Oh you will!~ And more fluff is upon us!**

 **Guest: POINT STALKA! Thanks!~**

 **So, I own nothing, and enjoy this next chapter!~**

* * *

That night Hiccup was wide awake in his childhood room, Bren sleeping on the bed, and the moon high in the sky.

"This is stupid…" he whispered

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Maybe if he just checked for a second. Just to make sure she's not dead. That's friendly, right?

Hiccup stood up and jumped out his window, wondering why he didn't just go out through his window when he was younger, and started running.

* * *

Astrid was wide awake. She was processing everything, she knew she couldn't go back to killing dragons, but she also knew if she didn't kill dragons, there would be hel to pay.

There was a crash, and Astrid sat up, whipping her axe around. Hiccup didn't jump back, instead he took the axe and tossed it aside "Hiccup! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Hiccup said "I just… I had to see you."

Astrid felt a blush heat up her cheeks "Why?"

"Because, I was worried you had accidently killed yourself or something." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck

Astrid got out of bed and pushed her out and about hair off her shoulder. She smiled and grabbed his hand "I'm fine."

Hiccup gave her hand a squeeze "Sorry for scaring you."

"Scared? _Me_ , in case you haven't heard, I'm Fearless Astrid Hofferson." Astrid smirked, puffing out her chest

Hiccup laughed "Alright, Ms. Fearless, riddle me this, what about tomorrow?"

Astrid dropped her smile "That's a little scary."

"Yeah, and the fact that I have to face my bullies again." Hiccup sat on her bed, Astrid sat next to him, still holding his hand. "It'll be fine. I'm with you this time."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, whose face was three inches away. Astrid looked at Hiccup's lips, and started to lean in. Hiccup opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it. He cleared his throat and stood up "S-so, w-we're good. We're cool."

Astrid jumped and nodded "T-totally."

Hiccup stuck out his hand and Astrid shook it. "Good night." He said nervously

"Good night." She nervously laughed

Hiccup smiled at her, and jumped out her window.

Astrid covered her face and flopped on her bed "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Hiccup, outside in the cold, took a breath to calm himself down.

"What is happening to me?" He asked himself, then ran into the forest.

* * *

The sun was rising when Astrid walked into the arena with the gang behind her. Snotlout made Heather stay home because of the baby ('If Fishbone makes you lose your baby, I'll kill him.') and Kari just didn't want to ('No, no, Heather and I will just hang out. Go have fun, and for the love of Thor, please don't die.')

Hiccup was standing with his arms crossed and Toothless right next to him. Astrid smiled at him "I have volunteers."

"Volunteers?" Fishlegs asked "You grabbed me by my _ear_ and dragged me half way until Ruffnut punched your," Fishlegs blushed, and whispered "boob."

"So I made you volunteer, so what?" Astrid smiled proudly

"Astrid, I know you have no one, but the rest of us have better things to do than to _train a dragon_." Ruff said "I have a child to live for, so does Fish, and Snotlout is about to have a kid, and Tuffnut's getting married."

"I have someone to live for, okay" Astrid said

Ruff sighed, and turned to Hiccup, who, again, wasn't wearing his armor, but in his green tunic and brown leggings. His eyes were cold, and the dragon was growling at them.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Hiccup yelled and everyone jumped "Good, now, when you're here, _you_ listen to _me_. If you don't, I'll sic Toothless on you," Toothless snarled, showing that he wasn't in fact toothless. "First, before I let any dragon out, put your weapons here." Hiccup pointing to a barrel

"Why?" Snotlout asked

"Because the dragons won't trust you, if you don't trust them."

Astrid was the first the step up and drop her axe and dagger into the barrel, then standing next to Hiccup. He smiled down at her, and she felt her cheeks flame.

The other four looked at each other, Fishlegs shrugged and took his hammer out from his belt and dropped it into the barrel. Astrid beamed "Thank you," she mouthed

Fishlegs shrugged again, and stood next to her.

"Fishlegs!" His wife called

"Sorry, sweetie. It's a chance to learn about _dragons_!"

Ruffnut stomped her foot "If he's doing it, I have to."

"Ruff! He's just your husband!" Tuff said

"He's the father of my child!"

"Oh right."

Ruff stepped forward and dropped her sword into the barrel. Hiccup started to smile.

Tuff shrugged "I've always wanted a cool battle scar." He dropped his sword.

Everyone looked at Snotlout, who was stubborn as a yak. Hiccup smirked "It's okay, Snotlout, if you don't want to ride a dragon. I mean, when we're heroes and such, we'll make sure to tell everyone that you _tried_ , but failed. And when all our names are in books and we have holiday's in our—"

Snotlout stepped forward and flew his axe in the barrel "No way, the Fishbone is _not_ getting a week that I won't be a part of."

Hiccup smirked and Astrid looked up at him. She whispered "Manipulation. I love it."

"Anything for you, Milady." Hiccup whispered back, before stepping forward "Alright, time to match you up to your dragons!"

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Eret," Bren whined "She's a nice dragon!"

"I'm not _riding_ a _dragon_."

Bren pouted "It would make me very, very happy."

Eret covered his face "Not the pout…"

They were sitting in the Great Hall, Valka and Stoick watching them from another table.

"I don't like him." Stoick said

Gobber rolled his eyes "Of course ye don't. Bren yer baby. Eret's a cocky little shit."

Stoick turned to Valka "See, Gobber doesn't like him."

Valka rolled her eyes "Oh, Stoick, you remember how it was to be twenty four and in love."

"No, I don't! And Bren's not in love, you said it yourself."

Valka hit his head "I may not like the lad, but I know love when I see it. Brenda is very happy with him."

Stoick crossed his arms "Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

* * *

"Okay, gang." Hiccup said "I'm going to match you according to your personality." Hiccup turned to Astrid "Deadly Nadder, because you're bother brave, beautiful, and of course, deadly." Astrid punched his arm "Ow!" Hiccup walked over to the twins, who were having a head-butting competition "Hideous Zippleback."

Tuffnut looked over at him "Aw man, even as an adult I have to share with Smelly McSmelly?" Ruffnut head-butted Tuff and Hiccup shook his head, walking over to Fishlegs "Gronckle."

"YES!" Fishlegs cheered "Boulder class. Six shot limit, attack 8, armor 20, jaw strength 8—" Snotlout punched him "Ow, you could've just said shut up."

"Shut up." Snotlout said

Hiccup crossed his arms and said "Monstrous Nightmare."

"The most lethal dragon in the known world!" Snotlout puffed out his chest

"Actually, that's the Night Fury." Hiccup said, petting Toothless, who stopped growling, and smiled at Hiccup.

"Not so lethal now, is he?" Snotlout whispered

Hiccup walked over to the gates, and put a hand to the lever "I'm about to open the gates, I beg of you, no sudden moves. These dragons haven't been trained in ten years."

"Wait, is _that_ why you did so well in training?" Fishlegs asked

"Well, yes." Hiccup shrugged

"I knew the Fishbone couldn't win on his own." Snotlout snorted, then nearly dodging a dagger "HEY!"

"Oops, it slipped." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Astrid gave him a look. "I'm sorry, Snotlout." He faked, looking at Astrid "Is that better?"

"Just open the gate." She said

So he did.

* * *

After lunch, Bren and Valka went flying and Eret saw this as his chance. He picked the brides price and started up to Berk.

He found Chief Stoick walking around the plaza. Eret swallowed his pride and walked up to the scary man.

"Sir," Eret said

Chief Stoick looked at him and groaned "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

Chief Stoick looked at the man next to him. The two limb man shrugged "I'll take over Stoick."

"… No baby girls named Magnus?"

"I promise."

Chief Stoick looked over at Eret "Let's go to my house."

Eret nodded and followed the chief to his house. Stoick sat down in his favorite chair as Eret put down the bag of money. "I've been saving up for two years. I was going to give it to Valka, because Bren didn't have a dad, but now, she does."

Stoick stared at the man "You weren't joking, were you?"

"No, of course not. I love your daughter more than anything in the world."

Stoick shook his head "Stay away from my daughter."

Eret laughed bitterly "I tried. Believe me. I've been in love with your daughter since she was sixteen, and I was twenty two. But, that's a little creepy, don't you think. So, I stayed away. But she kept coming into my life. I'm too in love with your daughter."

Stoick sat back in his chair "Love is complicated. You two are very different, you know."

Eret sighed "Didn't you ever feel like this with Valka? That you two were meant to be, but the whole world as against you?"

Stoick smiled sadly "She was ten years my junior. And her dad, and brother, was less than thrilled when we got together. We were married when she was seventeen, and had Hiccup when she was twenty."

Eret smiled "So, I take that as a yes?"

Stoick frowned again "I still don't like you."

"I wouldn't expect you too."

"… let me talk to Val, gods know she'll talk me into it."

* * *

Hiccup backed up, holding his hand out, the Deadly Nadder following him. Hiccup reached behind him with his right hand and grabbed Astrid's hand. He pulled her to the front and held out her hand for her. Hiccup stepped away from Astrid, smiling.

Finally, the Nadder touched Astrid's palm with her head. Astrid smiled and looked at Hiccup. He winked and walked back to the cage.

"Hey," Whispered Astrid "I think I'll call you… Stormfly."

Soon, all the dragons were out and trained. Hiccup looked around him, smiling at the adults, who were still like kids

"His name is Barf!"

"No! It's Belch!"

"Meatlug, that's your name. Yes it is, oh yes it is." Fishlegs cooed, scratching the Gronckle's stomach

"Just because I like you, Hookfang, doesn't mean I like other dragons."

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and smiled "So, what's our first lesson?"

"Actually getting _on_ the dragons."

Astrid smiled "Sounds like fun."

"And making sure no one dies."

Astrid dropped her smiled "Sounds, difficult."

* * *

After the lesson, Hiccup was in the forge, leather around him and looking at the designs.

"Hello there, Lad." Gobber smiled

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and smiled a little "Hey Gobber. Sorry to barge in like this. Is it okay?"

"Of course, Lad. Now that I know yer not gonna to burn off any limbs."

Hiccup laughed "I'm that talking fishbone anymore, I guess."

Gobber smiled "So, what are ye makin'?"

"Well, I have this plan, to help with the raids. It's crazy and reckless, but it seems like the only way. So I'm building saddles. I might be here all night, if that's okay."

"Of course, lad. Stay here as long as ye need."

Hiccup smiled brightly and Gobber got a glance of that fifteen year old Hiccup used to be. "Thanks Gobber!" Hiccup turned back to his work.

"Anytime Lad… anytime." Gobber smiled softly.

Maybe Hiccup _could_ change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Come Back! I'm glad you like that last chapter, and I really hope you like this one. Sorry, I meant to get this up yesterday, then I started to watch JackSpeticEye and I didn't get a chance. That and Tumblr…**

 **Anyway, review time!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And yes, I think Eret is a cocky little shit too!**

 **Sir Baron: Just wait and see!**

 **So, I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup rubbed his forehead and sighed "The idea was to get _on_ the dragons."

Tuffnut hopped by, tangled in ropes "I wasn't even _near_ rope! How did this happen?"

"This is hopeless…" Fishlegs said, head stuck in a bucket

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S HOPELESS!" Yelled Hiccup "We'll get this, I promise."

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder "You need to calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

The twins hopped past, Ruffnut ended up getting tangled.

Astrid looked at him "Hiccup."

"Alright, sorry I'm freaking out."

Snotlout was now tangled up in the rope. Hiccup groaned "Are you kidding me with this?" Hiccup gestured

"How did this happen!?" Snotlout yelled "I wasn't even near you guys!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup groaned

Astrid pulled her dagger from her chest bindings and cut the three free.

"Thanks Astrid." Smiled Ruff

"I didn't need your help you know." Snotlout crossed his arms

Astrid punched him square in the nose.

Fishlegs tapped Hiccup's shoulder "Could you help me get out of this?" Fishlegs pointed to the bucket.

"Sure." Hiccup said, and started to pull on the bucket "This is stuck on there good… how did this happen?"

"Meatlug got scared… poor girl."

Hiccup smiled softly "And she threw you off?"

"I've had worse."

Hiccup gave the bucket a good yank, and flew backwards, right at Bren and Valka walked in.

"We just wanted to check up on you…" said Valka

"Nice going bro." Bren smirked

Hiccup glared and stood up. "We don't need your help, you know."

"Uh," Tuffnut said " _You_ may not need their help, but Ruffnut and I are stuck in the rope again."

Hiccup covered his face "I'm surrounded by _idiots_!"

Astrid walked up to him, put her hands on his shoulders and whispered "Why don't we take a break for today? You need a break."

"Fine… meet back here in half an hour. I-I need to fly with Toothless." Hiccup beckoned said dragon and Hiccup got on, then taking off.

"So, the training isn't going so well, is it?" Valka asked

"It was fine yesterday… when we _got_ our dragons. Now, that he's actually teaching, it's not so good." Said Astrid

"I'm sure Hiccup will be okay." Said Valka "He's not used to having this many people around him and expecting so much."

"He has been alone for _ten years_." Said Bren "And, more, according to stories he's told us."

"I'm trying to make that better!" Astrid yelled

"I know you are dear. Thank you so much… for giving Hiccup half a chance." Valka smiled

* * *

Valka walked into Stoick's house "Stoick, you wanted to speak to me?"

"He wants to marry her." Stoick said, straight to the point

"What?" Valka asked

"Eret, wants to marry Bren." Stoick threw back another mug of mead "I don't know why, he said something about love, I think. He's only… how old is he?"

"He's thirty, dear."

"Thirty! Who finds love when they're thirty?"

"You were married and had a child before you were thirty. Or that happened with another man, and this is really awkward." Stoick glared and Valka laughed "I'm joking."

"Are you seriously approving this?"

Valka sat down "I may not like it. But I know to let her grow up. She's twenty four, knows right from wrong, and also," Valka put her hand over Stoick's "She knows what her heart wants."

"She's a little girl."

"I was married and had two children by the time I was twenty four."

"You were also taken by a dragon, and had to only raise one of said children."

Valka stood up "You know how hard it was, raising a child on my own. I did _everything_ on my own, I went through the pregnancy, the birth, the midnight feedings alone. Most of all, I didn't push her away!"

Stoick stood also "I did _not_ push Hiccup away!"

"Yes you did! Why do you think he ran away!?"

"Because he befriended that _beast_!"

"They aren't beasts! The are kind, brilliant—"

"Listen to yourself! That _thing_ took you away!"

"Because _he_ thought I was in danger!"

After twenty five years, they're finally telling each other everything they should have. All that built up anger and resentment, finally out and in the open.

"You weren't in danger," Stoick laughed

"Cloudjumper didn't know that! You threw an _axe_ at me!"

"I threw it at it."

" _He_!" Shouted Valka " _He_ not _it_."

Stoick couldn't stop himself, he grabbed Valka's face and pulled her in. He slammed his lips against hers in a selfish manner, pulling her body against his in a way he should have done it twenty five years ago.

Valka pulled away, staring at her old lover. She raised her hand slowly and slapped him. Stoick touched his cheek and Valka pushed away from him. She touched her lips and ran away.

* * *

"I thought I might find you up here." Astrid's voice laughed

Hiccup was laying on Toothless' back, and his eyes were closed, but when he heard Astrid's voice, he looked over and smiled "At least I got one of you in the sky, yay, I'm not a total failure."

Astrid laughed "You're not a failure. They're just… difficult."

"Are you trying to make me feel better, because it's not working."

Astrid looked around "Sorry." Astrid looked at Hiccup, who was sitting up. "So… why do you want to get this over with so fast?"

"Because I want to leave Berk. I want to leave that gods forsaken place. There's nothing left for me there."

Astrid felt her heart drop. What was she thinking? Did she really think that Hiccup could magically change, and fall in love with her? At least, like he used to.

"You're right. We should really be training."

"Astrid…"

"Let's go." Astrid patted Stormfly and turned around

Hiccup shook his head "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."

* * *

"This is dangerous."

"If it was, I would have died years ago."

"Love, I'm not sure I trust this." Eret admitted

"It's not that bad."

"Have you _seen_ your brother's face?"

"I was there when it happened, Eret. It was so gross, his face all slashed and blood gushing…"

Eret put his hand over her mouth "That's enough out of you." Bren licked his hand "Ew!"

"You're such a baby. You're twenty four year old girlfriend can handle dragons, but you can't."

"I'm not sure you know, but baby, I'm a dragon trapper." Eret puffed out his chest

Bren looked away "Yeah… I know."

Eret deflated "Love…" Eret tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"It doesn't matter anymore.."

* * *

"The most important thing to remember is that your dragon will always catch you if you fall." Hiccup yelled once they were up in the air.

"Like _I,_ Snotlout, could fall off." Snotlout smirked "I'm not you, Useless."

"Damn it, I left my dagger on the ground." Hiccup huffed

Snotlout glared

"We're really far up, a-are you sure this is safe? W-we could die." Fishlegs said

"It's safe. See, watch this." Hiccup unhooked himself, and jumped out of his saddle

"Hiccup!" Cried Astrid

Toothless dived after him. Hiccup let out a scream of joy. This is what he lived for. This freedom, no burdens, just _freedom_.

He looked at Toothless "So, are we just going to plummet to our deaths, or?"

Toothless glided under Hiccup and Hiccup sat down and hook himself up again. He looked up at the rides, who were shell shocked "See! It's easy!"

The other four looked at Astrid, who shrugged "See, it's totally easy…"

"He's _trying_ to _kill_ us!" Tuff said

"He threw a dagger at me!"

"Guys, guys. Hiccup's trying his best."

"Why doesn't he tell us the plan?" Snotlout asked, crossing his arms

"Because, you'll tell Stoick, and everything would be ruined." Astrid rolled her eyes.

Snotlout huffed as Hiccup flew up to them "What are we talking about?" he asked

"Nothing." Smiled Astrid "So, what's next?"

"I think that's it for today. Okay, gang, make sure you're dragons are locked up. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hiccup walked out of the arena after the other riders locked up their dragons and left. He closed the gate and walked around, when he heard Eret's voice.

"Four days? That's Snoggletog! I can't leave Brenda on _Snoggletog_ , do you want me to die?"

"It's what the boss wants. I can't stop him."

"Don't make me tell her, it'll break her."

"Eret, it's the same story every time. And you chose the same every time. I'm surprised that brother of hers hasn't killed you."

"Fine, I'll leave on Snoggletog." Their where footsteps "You have a heart of stone!"

Hiccup pressed himself against a wall as the other guy walked away. Hiccup felt his anger build up. He clutched his fists and walked over to Eret "HEY!"

Eret turned around "What?"

Hiccup threw a punch "You're thinking of leaving _my_ sister. On SNOGGLETOG! You son of a bitch." Hiccup threw another punch

* * *

Astrid was walking back to the arena when she heard "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Get off of me!"

"Hiccup?" She whispered and took off. She rounded a corner and saw Hiccup beating Eret, son of Eret. "HICCUP!"

Hiccup looked at her, eyes almost black. He looked down and dropped Eret on the ground. Eret stood up and touched his nose.

"Hiccup, why did you beat up Eret?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup's face. He had a black eye and a spilt lip

"Because he's an asshole." Hiccup glared at Eret

"It's not my fault, mate. I don't want to leave your sister!" Eret wiped his nose and saw blood

"My sister has been hurt by you _too_ much. I'm fucking sick of being the one who has to pick up the pieces!" Hiccup yelled "Stay away from my sister!"

"Hiccup, you don't understand…" Eret said

"You're leaving my sister again!"

"You're leaving?"

The three looked over and saw Bren.

"Love…" Eret said

Bren looked between them "When?"

Eret sighed "In four days."

Bren closed her eyes "Four days…" she repeated "Snoggletog."

Eret took a step towards her, but Bren stepped back "Love…"

Bren opened her eyes and Eret saw tears. Bren turned on her heel and ran away.

Hiccup put his arm around Astrid's shoulders and stirred her away.

* * *

Bren found her mom in her dad's house, talking to her dad in hushed tones. She slammed her door and they looked at her. Valka stood up when she saw the tears "Brenda?"

"Hold me Mommy." She sobbed, running into her mother's arms. Valka sat down and pulled Bren on to her lap. Valka looked at Stoick, who looked ready to kill.

"Bren, what's wrong?"

"He's leaving me, Mommy." Bren sobbed

"Oh, love, you knew that this was going to happen…"

"He's leaving on Snoggletog, Mommy."

Valka kissed Bren's forehead "I'm sorry, love." Stoick stood up and grabbed his axe. "Where do you think you're going?"

"…hunting."

"Sit."

Stoick sat down and grumbled at her. Someone knocked on the door and Valka pointed. Stoick rolled his eyes and got up to answer to door. When he opened it, he saw Eret standing there with a black eye.

"What do you want?" Stoick asked

"Just, let me explain."

Bren looked over at him. She got off of her mother's lap, wiping her eyes. "Let him in Daddy."

Stoick glared as Eret walked in. Eret ran over to Bren, grabbing her hands. "Let me explain."

Bren looked over his shoulder and glared at her parents.

"That's our cue to leave…" Valka said, dragged Stoick out.

"Sit," Bren said, sitting down.

Eret sat across from her, grabbing her hands again. "Love, I hate leaving you, you know that. But it's a job,"

"How can you keep going back to dragon trapping when you _know_ they aren't dangerous?"

Eret cupped her cheek "I grew up this way."

"This sucks. I never see you anymore."

"We still have four days together."

Bren looked down "Fine, I'll be grateful for the time I have with you."

"That's my girl." Eret kissed her forehead

* * *

"You're idiot." Astrid said, wrapping up Hiccup's knuckles.

"I was protecting my little sister."

They were sitting in Astrid's house, Hiccup sitting in a chair, and Astrid walking around, cleaning up Hiccup's wounds.

"It was stupid, reckless and you could've died."

"I'm not that hiccup you knew and didn't love, Astrid. I took on a Timberjack."

Astrid looked up at the scar "And lost."

"Please, you weren't there."

Astrid took a wet rag and started wiping his face "You get in fights like that."

"Why?"

"Because… I'm not ready to lose you, again." Astrid whispered

Hiccup stared at her "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Astrid looked at him through her eyelashes "I thought you had nothing here on Berk, anymore."

"Maybe I was wrong…"

Astrid had stopped wiping the dry blood and was just staring at Hiccup. Hiccup was studying her. A shaky hand raised and bushed stray hair away from her face. Hiccup cupped her face and started to slowly lean in.

"Astrid! Dear? Are you home?" Astrid's mom called as the two adults jumped

"You have to be kidding me…" whispered Hiccup

* * *

As Stoick and Valka waited outside, Valka played with her hair.

"I'm sorry for slapping you…" She said

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Valka bit her lip "That's okay…"

Stoick rubbed his arms "How many times has he left her, like this?"

"Too many times to count." Valka shook her head "Hiccup and I always have to pick up the pieces."

Stoick nodded "…I wonder how he got that black eye…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back, sorry I took forever, I meant to get this up yesterday, but I couldn't, my dad was a jerk. So, I'm very truly sorry.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sir Baron: I hope this chapter changes your mind!**

 **I own nothing, enjoy!**

* * *

Four days later it was Snoggletog, Hiccup was working in the forge.

"Hiccup, can I come in?" Astrid said

"Of course, Milady." Hiccup smiled

Astrid walked over to him "Happy Snoggletog."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup said

"Come on, don't be like that." Astrid sat on his work bench "For the first time in ten years you're with your _whole_ family for it."

"I'd rather plummet to my death."

Astrid looked him in the eyes. His black eye was fading away and his spilt lip was healing. "Hiccup, come on. Please, it would make me very, very happy." Astrid pouted

"That's not going to work on me." Hiccup smirked

Astrid crossed her arms "Please."

Hiccup sighed "I'll think about it, okay. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, it is!" Astrid kissed his cheek, jumped off the bench and ran out, yelling "You're amazing!"

Hiccup touched his cheek and smiled. He shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Bren woke up earlier than normal. She sat in bed for a few minutes, dreading everything. She rolled off the bed and got dressed. She walked down the steps and saw her parents (who really haven't talked much in four days) sitting around. Her mom was sewing something and her dad was sharping his axe.

"Good morning, dear." Valka smiled

"What's good about it?" Bren asked

"Oh Brenda, you knew this was coming." Valka put down her sewing. "This happens every time."

Bren sat down next to her parents and looked at what Valka was making "What's that?"

"This?" Valka smoothed it out "Is your Snoggletog dress. I've decided that since it's your first real Snoggletog, you should look beautiful."

"I thought I always looked beautiful." She smirked

"You know what I mean."

"Make sure it's nice and covered. Unlike that shirt of hers."

"Daddy." Bren looked at her father

"Well, come on Bren. I'm a father. You should cover your shoulders… and stomach."

"Maybe I should just wear a sack over my head. Keep the boys from kissing me."

"… I have one in the back."

"Stoick." Valka said

"I'm kidding, Val. Maybe."

Valka shook her head and went back to her sewing.

"I'd better go find Eret, spend our last hours together." Bren kissed her parents on the cheeks "I'll see you at the party later."

* * *

"Happy Snoggletog, Ms. Hofferson!" Helga smiled, handing Astrid a picture.

"Sweetie," Astrid kneeled down and smiled at Helga "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"See, it's you and me, holding hands."

Astrid smiled again "Thank you, sweetie." She hugged Helga close to her. "I love it…"

"I knew you would! So, when will dragon training start up again?"

"Oh, honey. I don't know. It depends on how Mr. Haddock's plan goes."

"Oh," Helga frowned

"Turn that frown upside down, sweetie. I'll still see you around, okay."

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise." Astrid held out her pinky and Helga locked it with hers. "Now, go find your Nana okay."

Helga nodded and ran off. Astrid stood up and looked around, she saw Hiccup still in the forge. She couldn't believe how he felt about Snoggletog, but the more she thought about, it fit his new personality.

She clutched her fists, suddenly determined to make this the best damn Snoggletog ever.

* * *

Hiccup lifted the axe head and smiled at it. Even though he hates this holiday, he can still give something to Astrid to thank her, right?

"Whatcha got there, laddie?" Gobber asked

"I'm making Astrid a new axe for Snoggletog." Hiccup looked over his shoulder

"Damn, ye still got it bad." Said Gobber

Hiccup dropped his hammer on his foot "Damn it! What do you mean 'Ye still got it bad.'?" Hiccup mocked

"'Iccup, for the last four days yer been bitchin' about how Snoggletog is coming up and how it sucks. And now you're making Astrid an axe?"

"Well, she's helped me a lot. So, she deserves something in thanks."

"So, yer going to the party?"

"I told Astrid I'd think about it."

"Yer better. Bren is going, so is yer mother and father." Hiccup rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, _Stoick_ is going, too."

Hiccup looked down "Fine, would it make you happy?"

"Of course it would, lad."

"Fine, I'll go, but don't tell Astrid. I'm going to surprise her."

Gobber smiled "Thank ya, Lad. And while yer at it, try to make peace with yer father. It would make him happy."

"… I'll think about it."

* * *

Bren and Eret were sitting in the forest. Neither of them spoke. Bren hugged her knees to her chest.

"Love…" Whispered Eret "I don't want to leave."

"It's the same damn story every time Eret." Bren looked at her boyfriend "You say you don't want to leave me, but in the end… you always do."

Eret scooted closer to her and wrapped her in his arms "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Love."

"This is so unfair." Bren whispered, putting her head on his shoulder

"I know," Eret kissed her head

"Is there ever going to be a good time for us?"

Eret looked at her "Don't talk like that…"

Bren looked up at him "Eret, come on. Let's be real. We're just too different."

Eret cupped her face "Don't give me up." He pressed his forehead to hers "Not now…"

"Eret…" Bren closed her eyes and Eret kissed her. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

Hiccup was standing in the cove with Toothless. He lifted the axe and smiled at it "Good job, Haddock." He smirked at himself

"Love?"

Hiccup turned around and smiled at his mom "Hey, Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Just here to see my son. I made you a shirt for tonight."

"Can't wait." Hiccup looked at the axe again

Valka sat next to him "I want you on your best behavior tonight."

"Damn, I was planning on murdering everyone. Thanks for stepping on my plans."

Valka hit his head "None of that attitude. Especially to Bren, she doesn't need it right now."

Hiccup set down the axe "Mother, I'm twenty five years old. I'm not a baby."

Valka smiled at him "You'll always be my baby."

"Funny you should say that, since you weren't there for my babyhood."

Valka shook her head "What did I say about that attitude."

"Sorry mother."

"I want you back at the house before dark."

"Fine, mother."

Valka kissed his head and stood up "Come Cloudjumper."

Valka flew away. Hiccup looked at the axe handle.

 _To: Milady_

 _Hope this helps._

 _HHH3_

Was that too much? Was that sending mix messages?

Why does he care so much about her? She was so mean to him, all his life and now he feels like he's fourteen again and daydreaming about ways to get her to date him.

"Toothless," Said dragon lifted his head "I have a problem." Toothless rolled his eyes and covered his face "Thanks for nothing, useless reptile."

* * *

Bren and Eret walked into town, hand in hand. "I have to help my men pack." Eret whispered

"Don't leave…" Bren whispered

"Bren, I'm sorry."

Bren dropped his hand "Fine, um… I'll see you later."

"Brenda, I love you so much."

"I love you." Bren whispered

Eret kissed her forehead and walked away.

Bren shook her head and looked over. She saw her dad staring at her. She smiled and walked over to him "Hey Daddy."

"What's going on, dear?"

"Eret's getting ready to leave."

"I'm sorry dear." Stoick said

"Daddy, I have a question."

"About?"

"Boys."

Stoick's eyes widened "Boys?"

"And, uh, love…"

Stoick looked around "I don't think you should be dating."

Bren rolled her eyes "I'm serious."

"Dear, Eret has work to do. You understand that."

"Daddy, you know what it feels like, to love someone _so_ much, but they just… can't be with you."

Stoick smiled softly "Of course I do,"

"I just… I wish he could see how dragons really are."

Stoick frowned. He still thought dragons are dangerous. "Why don't you go get lunch, and help your mother? It'll take your mind off of it."

Bren nodded "See you later daddy…"

* * *

Astrid walked into Ruff and Fishlegs house about four in the afternoon. "Auntie Astwid!" Sven lunched himself at Astrid

"Sven!" Astrid picked him up and spun him around "How's my little guy?"

"I'm gweat! Is mommy going to make you look prettier?"

"Yes, your mommy is helping me for tonight. Is your daddy going to make you look handsome for tonight?"

Sven bobbed his blond head. Astrid handed Sven to Fishlegs "She's upstairs in our room, Astrid."

"Thanks Fish." Astrid started up the stairs. When she got into Ruff's room, Heather (and her five month pregnant belly) and Kari were already there.

"Hey girls." She smiled

"Hey, Astrid," Ruff looked up from Heather's hair (she was surprising good at hair) "I set out a dress for you."

Astrid looked at the dress and held it up "This isn't a dress, it's a shirt without sleeves."

"I'm a married woman, Heather's pregnant, and Kari refused to wear it. If you wear it, Hiccup would be floored."

Astrid looked at her "Why would I care what Hiccup thinks?"

"Because you want to be wrapped up in those dragon riding muscles all night long."

Astrid blushed and pushed Ruffnut away. "Hiccup's just a friend."

"Sure he is." Heather said "Have you seen that boy."

"He is pretty cute." Kari smiled

"Guys, we're just friends." Astrid said, holding up the dress. "Maybe I will wear it."

"Good, now, put it on, then I'll do your hair."

* * *

Hiccup fixed his blue shirt as Valka walked down the stairs "Is Eret here yet?"

"Not yet. Bren said she's not coming down until he gets here."

Stoick shook his head "I don't understand this."

Hiccup patted his shoulder "Neither do I."

There was a knock and Valka opened the door "Eret, come on in." Valka smiled and let him in "Brenda! Eret's here!"

"IN A MINUTE!" Screamed Bren

Eret nodded at Hiccup, who glared. Eret crossed his arms and looked around. He heard a throat being clears. He looked up and saw Bren standing there in a black and green dress, her hair down, and a black rose in her hair. Eret's mouth dropped. The top was black, and the sleeves where off her shoulder, and it had a long green skirt. She shrugged and blushed. She picked up the skirt and walked down the stairs. She stopped in front of her boyfriend. "You-you look… you look… oh my gods."

"Is that good?"

"You look… beautiful." Eret smirked, picking up her hand and kissing it.

Bren looked away, smiling.

"You look far too beautiful to leave this house, go upstairs and change."

"Stoick," Valka said "Let her have her night."

Stoick looked down at her, Valka was smiling, but he could read her eyes. She was slowly breaking inside. Stoick tried to smile as he walked over to his daughter "You look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy…" Bren hugged her father.

Stoick looked at Eret, and just nodded, hoping he got the message. Judging by the grin on Eret's face, he did. Stoick let go of his little girl. "So, are you going to the party?" He asked Eret

"No, I just came to pick Bren up. We have to say goodbye at the dock."

"Right, so… Bren, I guess we'll meet you at the party. Come on mom and Stoick." Hiccup said, dragging his parents out of the house.

"So, to the dock." Eret asked

"Sure…"

* * *

Hiccup paused outside of the Great Hall and Valka looked back at him. "Hiccup?"

"I-I'm going to check on Bren. I'll meet you here later."

"Be careful." Valka kissed his cheek. Hiccup nodded and started down the steps again.

* * *

"It's not forever Love." Eret said, cupping her face

"It's just not fair." Bren wrapped her arms around his waist "Don't leave me…"

Eret closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. He stepped out of her arms, Bren keeping a firm hold of his hand until she couldn't anymore. She watched Eret get on the boat, and out of her life once more. As the boat started to sail away, she heard Hiccup behind her say "Brenda…"

She turned to her older brother, tears falling down her cheeks "I don't need your comments right now, Hiccup." Bren said, wiping her tears

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hiccup said, pulling Bren into a hug. Bren sobbed and hugged him back

Eret watched from the sailing boat. He realized, he hated leaving her all the time. He turned to his crew "Alright, Gents. You're on your own. Have a nice life." Eret turned back and dived into the water.

Hiccup looked up and saw Eret's bobbing head in the water. "Uh, Bren."

Bren looked at her brother, and saw him pointing. She turned and saw Eret swimming towards the docks "Eret!" She ran over to the edge of the dock as he swam over to her. She pulled him on to the dock as he spat out water "YOU SCARED ME!" She hit his cold, wet arm

"Sorry Love." Eret smiled, standing up

"What are you doing?"

"I chose this, I chose dragons… I chose… _you_." Eret whispered

"That's my cue to leave…" Whispered Hiccup, smirking. He turned around and walked back to the Great Hall

"Really? Me?"

"Always."

Bren smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Astrid bit her lip and looked around "I thought he was going to be here, why isn't he here?"

"Calm your tits. He'll be here." Ruffnut said, holding Sven on her lap

Astrid played with the hem of her dress. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Happy Snoggletog, Milady." Hiccup whispered

"Hiccup!" Astrid smiled and hugged him.

"Hey," Hiccup hugged her back "I have something for you."

Astrid sat back down and smiled "Really? You didn't have to do that…"

Hiccup sat next to her "But, I did." Hiccup set an axe on the table "Happy Snoggletog,"

Astrid beamed "Oh my gosh!" Astrid lifted it and stared at its beauty "It's… beautiful! What does it say…? 'To: Milady. Hope this helps. HHH3'" Astrid looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek "It means a lot to me…" She set the axe down on the table and grabbed Hiccup's hand as a slow song came on "Dance with me."

"What? Oh no, I don't dance."

"Please," Astrid smiled

Hiccup looked at Ruff, who was smirking, then back at Astrid "Fine, one dance." Hiccup stood up and took Astrid's hand and she led him onto the dance floor. She wrapped his arm around her waist and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is this your secret ploy to murder me?" Asked Hiccup, smirking

"Yeah, we've been planning it for weeks." She laughed

"That makes a lot more sense."

And then, it was like there was something left to say. It was like they were in their own world. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder, smiling. Hiccup closed his eyes. Astrid looked up and stood on her toes. Hiccup pulled her close and kissed her. Astrid wrapped both arms around his neck and smiled under the kiss.

* * *

Stoick looked over at his son and smiled. He looked over at Valka, who was talking to Gobber. Stoick walked over to them, smiling at Valka "Can we talk?"

"Sure…" Valka smiled at Gobber, and they walked over to a corner. "What's going on?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you, you look… beautiful."

Valka blushed "Thank you… is that all?"

Stoick rubbed his forehead "No, I-I, I wanted to tell you, I'm still in love with you."

Valka stepped back and stared at her old lover. "What?"

"I'm still in love with you."

Valka smiled "Really?"

Stoick nodded and looked down "Yes." Stoick was blushing too as Valka stood on her toes and kissed him.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Eret and Bren walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Bren saw Hiccup and Astrid hanging around their friends, and saw her parents kissing (ew…) "Let's go over by Hiccup."

"Wait," Eret said "I have to ask you something."

"What?" Bren asked

Eret smiled and grabbed both of her hands "Brenda, I've been in love with you since I was twenty-two."

"I love you too." Bren smiled

"So, I was wondering," Eret shuffled, then got down on one knee

"What are you doing?" Bren asked, smiling

"Will you, marry me…"

Bren gasped. She was smiling and nodding "Yes. Yes. I will marry you."

Eret smiled and stood up. He kissed her.

* * *

Hiccup smiled at Astrid, who was tucked under his arm. "I wasn't planning on staying after we defeated, you know what." He admitted

Astrid looked down "I understand if you want to leave after…"

Hiccup took a breath "But now… I have a reason to stay…"

Astrid looked at him, smiling "Really?"

"Really, really." Hiccup kissed her. "I'm going to stay with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry! I just wanted to take a little break, I promise, I won't leave you guys hanging (like How to Save a Life, but I really have a reason for that.) I'm sorry I let you guys down. But here I am! We're nearing the end! On my profile, there's a poll for you guys. Please, check it out!~**

 **And this is where things really start picking up, I promise.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Supergoddad: Thanks!**

 **No name: Nope, not the end!**

 **Guest (1): Thanks! Here's more!**

 **Guest (2): No, it's not.**

* * *

The next morning, the group was back in dragon training. Hiccup was glaring at the group as they try to get on their dragons.

"Guys! It's not that hard!" Hiccup rubbed his forehead. The only one who could got on their dragon was Astrid.

This isn't going well. Hiccup need to get rid of that Red Death. And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the help of everyone. Even Snotlout.

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered, grabbed his hand "Come on…"

Hiccup ripped his hand away "This is serious!"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Come on, we don't even know why we're doing this."

"I have a plan. I promise. I can't tell you guys." Hiccup rubbed his forehead "But it won't work if you guys can't ride your godsdamn dragons."

"Hiccup, yelling at them isn't going to work." Astrid said

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Hiccup shouted "I need a break." Hiccup turned and walked out.

"Are you sure you want to date _him_?" Ruffnut asked Astrid

"We're not dating!" Blushed Astrid

"Sure, and that kiss last night meant nothing." Ruffnut smirked

Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm going to go check on Hiccup."

"Yeah, that's right! Go check on your boyfriend!" Laughed Ruff

"Ruffnut!" Fishlegs said "Stop it."

Astrid smiled at him and ran after Hiccup.

* * *

"Hey," Hiccup heard Astrid say, walking into the cove "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Hiccup said

Astrid sat next to him and scooted close to him. Hiccup kinda, sorta smiled at her. "You can't get that mad easily."

"I have, what my mom likes to call, an anger problem."

"They're trying."

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted and Astrid jumped "We don't have time for 'trying'! We need to get rid of that Red Death!"

"Don't yell at me!" Astrid shouted at him

Hiccup took a breath "Sorry…"

Astrid cupped his face "We'll get the Red Death. I promise."

"Together?" Hiccup asked, grabbed one of her hands

"Together." Astrid smiled

Hiccup kissed her softly, then touched their foreheads together "Thank you Milady."

"Anytime, babe…"

* * *

Bren was sitting at the table with her mother.

"I can't believe you said yes." Valka said

"Mother," Bren said "I love him."

Valka crossed her arms "I know you do. But there's more to marriage than love."

"I know that. Love and sex."

"Brenda Ericka!" Valka set down her sewing "I know you two have been dating for four years. And you love him a lot. But dear, can you see yourself staying with him forever."

"Of course. I love him so much…"

Valka smiled and patted her hand "Maybe you should have waited."

"I've waited three years, mom. I think we're ready…"

Valka smiled, and breathed in "I think it's time for me to let go…"

Bren smiled at her mother "I'll always be your little girl… just… with a different name."

Valka patted her daughters hand "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were kissing in the cove. Astrid cupped his face, holding it in place, as if Hiccup was going somewhere and never coming back. Hiccup's hands were on her waist. Astrid's thumb brushed Hiccup's scar and she jumped back.

"What?" Hiccup whispered

"You're scar… I'm sorry… I forgot about it for a second."

Hiccup ran a finger down the left side of his face. Gently tracing the raised scar. "I know, it's not very attractive."

Astrid followed his finger with hers and smiled softly "Maybe to you. But I think it's very heroic."

"You really know a way to a man's heart." Hiccup smirked, kissing her again, softly.

Astrid pulled away "So, how did it happen?"

"I told you, I beat a Timberjack."

"The _whole_ story, you loser."

Hiccup's eyes flashed, and they turned cold. He scooted away from her "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hiccup…" Astrid reached her hand out, about to touch his own

"Don't touch me." His icy voice said

"Hiccup I wasn't…"

"Leave."

"Hic—"

"LEAVE!" Astrid jumped at his voice. She stood up and left.

Hiccup winced. He was doing what he does best. Pushing people away. It was easier that way. It was better to be alone. Just him and Toothless. He looked over at said dragon and whispered "Let's get this damn thing over with, and leave."

* * *

Astrid really didn't understand what just happened. Hiccup was getting better. He was smiling, and feeling, and acting like his old self.

Then, she just had to bring up the Timberjack thing. She's an idiot.

She was walking through the village, and saw Valka talking to Gobber.

"Mrs. Haddock?" Astrid asked, as she walked up

"Please, just Valka. What's up dear?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Hiccup…"

"What did he do this time? I can't control that kid every second of a day!" Valka turned to Gobber "And he calls himself an adult."

"He didn't do anything, Valka, I just was wondering about his scar."

Valka crossed her arms "Which one?"

"The Timberjack one." Just how many scars does this boy… _man_ … have?

Valka sighed "Come on, dear. It's a long story…"

* * *

An hour later, Hiccup was pounding on a sheet of metal, trying to get his anger out.

Stupid scar, stupid metal, stupid… everything.

He hasn't hated the world this much since he was fifteen.

"Why ye angry at the metal, laddie?" Gobber smirked

"I'm not angry at the damn metal, Gobber. SHIT!" Hiccup hit his thumb with a hammer. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Careful, those hammers can be deadly." Gobber joked and Hiccup glared at his old mentor

"Why did I ever come back?" He asked himself

"Oh, 'Iccup, this is home, whether ye like it or not."

Hiccup looked away "I wish it wasn't."

"What about yer lassie. Ye two were attached at the hip, last night."

Hiccup crossed his arms "Don't remind me."

"Did something happen with Astrid? She came by earlier, looking for yer mother."

Hiccup looked at his old mentor "My mother!? This is bad…"

"Don't ye know it, yer mother is a talker."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead "They're swapping stories about me, aren't they…"

* * *

In a deep part of the forest, Valka and Astrid were sitting on a rock, talking.

"He was trying to train the dragon, but you know Timberjacks, stubborn as a yak, they are." Valka said "But that boy is too stubborn for his own good, and still tried to train it. He was lucky Bren and I were close by, he would have bled out. We had to stitch his eyelid back together. Well, all of his face. He's lucky he didn't die."

"Oh my gods." Astrid said, disgusted

"He's very touchy about it, that's why he got all defensive and cold when you asked about it."

Astrid hugged herself "I don't know about Hiccup these days. He was doing so much better…"

Valka smiled at her "Give him time. You're the only one who's even giving him half a chance…"

"What about Stoick…"

"Stoick does what I tell him, even if he doesn't like it. Stoick still thinks of Hiccup as… well… a hiccup. He doesn't think Hiccup can pull this off, and Hiccup doesn't have a plan. You and I, we know Hiccup always has a plan."

Astrid nodded. "Hiccup said the same thing to me…"

"What?"

"I'm the only one giving him a half of a chance. I'm trying to give him a full chance. But…"

"I know, dear. It's hard. I believe Hiccup will get there, someday."

Astrid rubbed her arms "So… should I give him time to cool down?"

"I would. He can be dangerous when he gets angry."

"I know, he tried to kill Snotlout."

Valka only sighed

"I mean, your son is great. He didn't try to kill anyone." Astrid covered

"Don't worry, Astrid. This wouldn't be this first time."

Who the hel is this kid!?

"Hiccup sure has changed." Astrid whispered "He used to be this sweet kid, always in the forge, making things. He never really cared what we thought of him, except he wanted to be one of us. I always thought he was he was too different to be one of us. I hated him, when we were kids. And now… I don't know."

"There's something about that heroic, dragon riding type?" Valka asked and Astrid laughed

"I guess so…"

"I was always into the more… Vikingly type myself."

"Are we having a girl talk, Valka?" Astrid asked

"Sorry, I guess it's not cool to have a girl talk with your boyfriend's mother."

Astrid blushed "He's not my boyfriend."

"Time, my dear. Give it time…"

* * *

Bren and Eret walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, laughing and being a couple.

"No being a couple around me!" Stoick said

"Stoick, let them be in love." Valka smiled

"Love is for the weak!" Valka glared at him "Or something a little less harsh."

Valka smiled at them "Go on, you two." The two ran off

"Valka, I'm still not sure about him." Stoick said

"I've known him for a long time, and he really cares about Bren. I know I haven't always liked him, but he chose our side."

"Your side, Valka. Not my side."

Valka rolled her eyes, letting out a breath. "Let's just, go eat."

* * *

Hiccup gripped the table's edge, Toothless looking at him, concerned. Hiccup closed his eyes, taking even breaths. Toothless nudged Hiccup, and Hiccup pet his dragon.

"I'm fine…" He whispered, stroking the scaly head "I hope."

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice rang through the forge and Hiccup jumped, falling into Toothless' wings. Astrid ran up to him, helping him up. "Sorry… I uh… I wanted to talk to you."

Hiccup smiled at her (albeit a small smile, but a smile nonetheless). "Hey, Milady. What's up?"

"I'm sorry about earlier…"

Hiccup took a step and cupped her face "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you."

Astrid smiled and put her hands on his "So, we're both sorry?"

Hiccup nodded and leaned in to kiss her, but Astrid put her hand over his mouth "We have to talk your plan."

Hiccup frowned against her hand "buwt I wanted to kiwss youw." He muttered

Astrid glared "We're talking about your plan." She dropped her hand. "Okay?"

"Okay." Hiccup smiled

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered "We found the nest. If we take out the queen, the dragons will stop raiding."

"How are you going to take her out?"

Hiccup sighed "I haven't though that threw."

"You're going to end up _dead_ Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up to the sky (or roof, since they were in the forge) and said "Whatever it takes Astrid, I want to prove to everyone that dragons aren't dangerous."

"But what about me!?" Astrid said "You said you wanted to be with me…"

Hiccup looked down at her, holding her close "I'm taking out the queen. Okay, let's just focus on that."

Astrid ran her hands down his arms, "Okay."

"Don't worry, I have this mostly thought through." Hiccup smiled at her

"Mostly!?"

* * *

Snotlout smirked from his hiding space outside the forge.

"You think you can take all the glory, do you Haddock… think again."

And he took off towards the Chief's house.

* * *

 **Snotlout, you little shit...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi… so, did you all like that last chapter? I did. Stupid Snotlout… why did I have to write him like that?**

 **So, because I don't want to disappoint someone (you know who you are…) I am giving you the new chapter now! Yay, new chapters!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (1): Here you go!**

 **SuperGoddad: Yeah, he's just a little bit of a shithead. Here you go!**

 **Guest (2): Thanks for saying please! Here!**

 **Guest (3): :D I'm glad you like it!~**

 **I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick was sitting in his chair, sharping his axe, Bren and Valka out flying their dragons. If you would have told him ten years ago that he was going to find his wife and long lost daughter, and they would be dragon riders, he would have laughed.

Loudly.

There was a loud pounding on his door. Stoick set his axe on the table and stood up, old bones cracking. He walked over to the door, swung it open and there was his nephew, huffing and puffing.

"Stoick! I know Hiccup's plan!" Snotlout said, skipping the hello

"What?" Stoick questioned

"I overheard him talking to Astrid. He found the nest, Stoick."

Stoick's eye's widened. "What?" He whispered darkly

Snotlout nodded "And he didn't tell you, and wasn't going to."

Stoick clutched his fists. He pushed Snotlout aside and started marching to the forge.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were whispering as Stoick stormed in.

"Stoick?" Hiccup asked "What are you doing here?"

"Astrid," Stoick stated "Go home."

Astrid looked between the two Haddock men, she kissed Hiccup's cheek and walked out slowly.

"What's your problem?" Hiccup asked

Stoick grabbed his shirt collar, and started to drag him out of the forge.

"OW! Stoick!" Hiccup complained "What's your deal!?"

Stoick kept dragging him to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was silent as Stoick threw (like Hiccup was fifteen again) him into the Great Hall.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME!?" Stoick thundered

"What are you talking about!?" Hiccup stood up

"SNOTLOUT TOLD ME THAT YOU FOUND THE NEST!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Snotlout? How did he find out?"

"You found the nest and DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Stoick screamed at his son

"Because I knew you would freak out like this—"

"How did you find it!?"

"I didn't—"

"Are you telling me that Snotlout LIED TO ME!?"

"Dad…" Hiccup found himself saying. He felt fifteen again. "Please, just listen to me…"

"You HAD your chance! You BLEW it!"

"Dad! Listen to me! Don't go to the nest! There's a Red Death on it! She will DESTROY you!"

"HOW DID YOU FIND THE NEST?"

"I DIDN'T! TOOTHLESS DID!" Hiccup screamed, before covering his mouth. Stoick looked up, thinking it through. "No, no. Dad. Please. Listen to me! You don't know what you're up against, it's nothing like you've ever seen!" Hiccup said. Stoick wasn't listening. Hiccup grabbed his father's arm "DAD! LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL BE KILLED!"

Stoick threw Hiccup off of him. Hiccup stumbled back, falling on his ass. He looked at his father, who was steaming mad "You're not a Viking…" Hiccup looked at his feet. He knew that. But hearing his father say it… "You're not my son." Hiccup's head snapped up. Now… at this moment, he knew how his father felt when Hiccup screamed at him about not being his father.

Stoick turned around and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving his son on the ground.

* * *

Stoick slammed the Great Hall door shut, and stumbled over nothing, breaking inside. He shook his head "FIND ME THAT NIGHT FURY!"

* * *

Valka and Bren landed their dragons outside of the village and heard Stoick shouting orders.

Valka walked up to her husband "Stoick, what's going on!?"

Stoick looked at her "We found the nest." Valka looked at Bren, then back at her husband "You knew?" Stoick whispered, hurt that his _wife_. The woman who was supposed to love him, lied for her son…

"Stoick… please."

Stoick took a step back "READY THE SHIPS!"

And he walked off.

* * *

Hiccup was running as fast as he could to the cove. He had to get on Toothless and leave before they found Toothless.

He jumped over a falling trunk and skidded to a stop. They were chaining Toothless already

"NO!" Hiccup tried to run, but Astrid (who was trying to stop her mother from helping the Vikings) grabbed him.

"Don't!" Astrid yelled, holding him back "It's not going to work!"

"I have to try!" Strained Hiccup. He tried to loosen Astrid's grip on him, but he was already too late. They were carrying Toothless out. "Don't worry Bud! I'll get you! I promise!" Toothless whined "I promise…"

* * *

Hiccup was on a cliff, watching the Viking chain Toothless to the boat.

"Set sail!" His father… wait not his father, _Stoick_ said. Stoick looked over at the cliff, and saw Hiccup standing there, though far away, he could make out Hiccup shaking his head at him. Stoick glared and turned back as the ships set sail.

* * *

Hiccup stood there, hours after the ships left. It was like he couldn't move. His own anger and betrayal was shimmering inside him. The whole was out to get him, he knew it.

"It's a mess."

Except for _her_. He didn't understand it. Astrid was the only one that could make him calm even if he felt murderous.

"You've lost everything, your father, your tribe, your best friend." Astrid tried, picking at the skin of her fingers.

"You're not helping." Hiccup stated

Astrid shifted her weight "Sorry…"

"I knew I should've come back."

Astrid looked up. She tested her luck, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and buried her head in his neck "I know… I'm sorry." Hiccup gripped her hands. "But, Hiccup… I know you have changed a lot, but the Hiccup I knew would have a plan."

"And I do."

"What is it?" Astrid looked at him

"Kill Snotlout…"

* * *

"HEY!"

Snotlout turned around and saw Hiccup, gripping a dagger, looking, well…

Murderous.

"Oh shit…" Snotlout said

Heather looked at her husband "What did you do?"

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup shouted

"Hiccup! Don't do anything stupid!" Snotlout said "I was just doing something I thought I was right!"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU I COULD KILL YOU WITH ONE HAND BEHIND MY BACK! LET ME PROVE IT TO YOU!"

"Oh shit!" Snotlout said, backing up

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran up to him "Hiccup, babe! Look at me! Don't kill Snotlout! At least, not right now,"

"Hey!"

Astrid looked into his almost black eyes, cupping his face. "Hiccup, you told me you need all of us. That, unfortunately, includes Snotlout. You don't want to do this?"

Hiccup loosen his grip on the dagger, just a touch, staring at her. Astrid noticed his eyes slowly going back to normal. He looked at Snotlout again, who was hiding behind his wife (Heather was less than amused).

"Fine, I won't kill him." Hiccup dropped the dagger

"Or?"

Hiccup groaned "Or hurt him."

"Thank you…" Astrid kissed his cheek

Hiccup looked at Snotlout "Why?"

"Because I—I wasn't going to let Hiccup the Useless get all the glory." Hiccup's fist clenched together "But, now that I'm thinking it over, it was stupid! I didn't believe you had a plan!"

"Well, thanks to you, it's about to go into motion! You aren't ready yet!"

"Hiccup…" Whispered Heather "From where I stand… I think they are ready…"

Hiccup looked at her. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead "it's not like we have a choice." He turned to Astrid "Find everyone else, I'll look for my mom and sister." He turned to Snotlout and Heather "Heather, go home. Snotlout, get Hookfang. It's time."

* * *

Gobber nervously played with his hammer hand. He wondered how Hiccup was taking this. Maybe he had snapped, is rampaging around, looking for a dragon to ride so he could find them and, well… kill them.

"Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?"

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick said coldly

"Ah, send them running, the old Viking fall back. Nice and simple."

The beast's head popped up and started leaning left. Stoick held up a finger to Gobber "Sh!" Stoick walked over to the steering wheel "Step aside." Stoick turned the ship left, with the dragon's head, then right.

Stoick smirked. This time for sure. The war was going to end.

* * *

Hiccup kicked opened Stoick's front door. "MOM!" He called "Bren! Come on! We need to stop Stoick!" Hiccup ran upstairs "MOTHER!" He groaned when he realized they weren't there. He ran downstairs and out the back door, running straight to the cove.

* * *

Astrid pounding on Ruff's front door until Fishlegs opened the door.

"Astrid? What's going on?"

"Come on! We have to stop the Chief. He's going after the Red Death."

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow "Red Death?"

"It's a long story, but in short form, Hiccup and I found the nest. Stoick found out, and now is about get him and everyone else killed. We have to go and find them and help before that happens!"

"Astrid, I have a son, I can't just leave him behind."

"Heather and Kari are going to stay here. Please, Hiccup needs all five of us."

Fishlegs thought about for a moment. He turned around and beckoned his son over "Sven, bud, can you go over to Aunt Heather's for a little bit?" Sven smiled and nodded "RUFF! Come on, sweetie! We have to get your brother!"

* * *

Stoick and his tribe were getting closer to the island. It was eerie, fog was like a blanket over them. The ship suddenly jerked when it hit the mast of a wrecked ship. Gobber nervously chuckled "I was wondering where that went…"

A few seconds later, the ship jerked to a stop. Stoick walked to the edge of the ship, jumped off and landed on the ground. He looked around, stoned face. "We're here…"

* * *

 **So, kind of an everywhere chapter. I'm sorry, but my sister left for college today and I wanted to whip this up before she left.**


	16. Chapter 16

**There was so much hate last chapter, what's up with that? I'm kinda sorta going off the movie, you all remember what Stoick said right? And we all cried at his death (at least I did, but I'm a cry baby…)**

 **So, the chapter I was looking for most! RED DEATH TIME! Or is it the Green Death…? I don't know, but I'm calling it the Red Death and you can't stop me!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Sir Baron:… maybe.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Ak: Thanks!~**

 **I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was sprinting through the forest, branches scrapping at his arms and legs, but he kept going.

He wouldn't have this problem if he was wearing his flight suit…

There isn't time. He _had_ to stop Stoick.

"MOM!" He cried "BREN!"

"Hiccup?" His mother's voice rang through the trees

"MOM!" Hiccup ran towards his mother's voice.

"Love? I'm here!"

Hiccup stopped short of the cove. He peered over the ledge and saw Bren, his mother and Eret putting all their things onto Cloudjumper and Beauty. Hiccup started down and ran over to them. "Come here! We need to stop them!"

"Hiccup, love… you know Stoick, you can't stop him." Valka cupped her son's face.

"I have a plan! Mom! Please!"

"Daddy isn't going to stop, Hiccup, you have to understand that." Bren crossed her arms.

"Stoick could be killed!"

Valka let go of her son and walked back a few steps "Well… that's his fault, isn't?"

Hiccup wiped his hand over his face, he was getting too old for this crap. "Mom… he brought most of Berk. He's going to get them KILLED!"

"That's his fault. Now, listen to your mother and come here. We're leaving."

Hiccup walked away from the three. "He's got Toothless. And I'm _not_ leaving until I've got him back."

* * *

"Once we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break lose." Stoick said

"In my undies, good thing I brought extras." Gobber smirked

Spitelout looked at him "Why? Why with the undies?"

Stoick ignored his best friend and his brother-in-law. He only raised a hand, and clenched it shut, signaling the catapults to begin. At once, the catapults flung the boulders at the mountain, cracking a hole in it. Stoick was standing by the hole now. He looked into it, moving his trusty hammer to signal to catapult the fire boulders. When it shot through the hole, Stoick saw dragons hiding on the wall. He let out a scream as the dragons flew out. He swung, as did the rest of the warriors, but all the beasts did was fly away.

Toothless watched from a ship. He let out a whine and shrunk down

Gobber was confused. He scratched his head as he watched them fly away "Is that it?" He asked himself out loud

"WE'VE DONE IT!" Shouted Spitelout, but Stoick felt something rumble the Earth. He heard a roar, and turned to his warriors "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted "Form your ranks, pull together." He shouted.

The moutian started to break out as Stoick jumped down "GET CLEAR!" He shouted and the Vikings ran for the ships

"Beard of Thor… what _is_ that?" Gobber asked

' _Dad! Listen to me! Don't go to the nest! There's a Red Death on it! She will DESTROY you!'_

"Odin help us…" Stoick whispered.

* * *

When Valka, Bren and Eret got to the arena, the six were long gone.

"What are we going to do, mom?" Bren asked.

"We… we just have to go after them. Hiccup said that only a dragon can find the nest." Valka said "You two on Beauty, I'll be on Cloudjumper."

"Valka…" Eret said "What are we supposed to do, Hiccup never told us his plan."

"We'll just do what Hiccup does… wing it."

* * *

Stoick looked behind him, shouting 'CATAPULTS!' as Gobber hobbled up next to him

"Smart, that one. Looks like 'Iccup was right, huh." Gobber choose to ignore the glare Stoick sent it.

"I know, I know, I was a fool." The beast let out her fire on to the ship. Stoick winced. Why? Why did he listen to his stubborn head instead of Hiccup? "Spitelout! Lead the people to the far side of the island."

"Aye…" Spitelout nodded

"Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay… just in case."

"Go with the men, Gobber! I can handle myself. I can buy us time if I give that _thing_ something to hunt!"

Gobber grabbed Stoick's upward wrist, then his hand, in their old 'we're about to do something stupid, so let's go through with' handshake "Then I can double that time."

Stoick smiled and turned to the Red Death "HERE!" He shouted

"Oh, no, yer not getting' _all_ the fun! HERE!" The beast looked between the two, and opened her mouth to set _both_ on fire, when there was a shot.

"RUFF! TUFF! WATCH YOUR BACKS!" Hiccup's nasally voice shouted "FISHLEGS! WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU DOING!? MOVE!" The group was in a V formation, flying around the beast. Stoick mouthed 'What?' because… Hiccup had to be upset with him… so… why was he helping them.

Up in the sky, Hiccup was flying Stormfly, Astrid holding onto him, and pressing her front into his back. Hiccup thought about for a moment, watching the movements of the Red Death. He turned to Fishlegs "Okay, Fish, it's your time to shine, break it down for us."

Fishlegs searched the mental Book of Dragons in his head for a moment. "Red Death, okay… Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell."

Hiccup replayed the information in his head before barking orders "Okay… okay… Lout, Legs, hang in her blind spot, make lots of noise keep her confused. Ruff, Tuff, you're on shot limit duty—"

"Hehe…" Tuff giggled and his sister hit his arm

"Grow up, will ya! We're twenty five!"

"—make it mad." Hiccup ignored them and continued. "I'm going after Toothless, we'll be right back!"

"Don't worry!" Snotlout said

"We got it covered!" Fishlegs yelled, as they flew to the beast.

* * *

Fishlegs and Snotlout flew over to each side of the Red Death. Fishlegs was pounding his hammer to his shield, and so was Snotlout.

"It's working!" Snotlout called

"Yeah!"

But the men forgot one factor. The noise would mess with their dragon's heads too. Meatlug started to spin out of control, as Hookfang flung Snotlout _onto_ the Red Death.

Fishlegs threw his hammer to Snotlout "Losing power on Meatlug! Snotlout, do something!"

Meatlug landed on the ground "I'm okay!" He shouted, pumping his fists into the air. That's when Meatlug flipped over "Not okay."

"BABE!" He heard Ruffnut shout. Meatlug rolled off of him, right as a giant paw almost crushed Fishlegs.

"What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye." Snotlout smirked, slamming the hammer into one of its six eyes. He smirked to himself "I'm the Viking…"

* * *

Valka wasn't sure how it was going to be. But… once they got there…

It was worse than she thought.

"Where's Hiccup?" Bren asked

"I don't know! Let's land!" Valka commanded.

Once they landed, Valka saw her husband (maybe, she wasn't sure at the moment) run over to them

"Val? Bren? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"We want to help." Bren said, as Eret walked behind her.

"Where's Hiccup?" Valka asked Stoick

Stoick opened his mouth, and looked up, when he saw the boat with his son's dragon (and apparently his son) be stepped on, and flip into the ocean.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

Hiccup stopped Stormfly above of the ship with Toothless. He stood on her, as Astrid scooted forward. He dropped to the ship, and turned back to his kinda, maybe, sorta, they'll discuss it after fighting a giant beast wanting to kill all of them, girlfriend "Go help the others." Astrid looked like she didn't want to leave him "I'll be fine, just go!"

Astrid nodded, and flew away. Hiccup turned to his dragon and took off the mussel. "Don't worry, bud. I'm here. I told you I would." He picked up a stick and tried to get him unchained. Nothing was working. "Okay… okay… uh…" Hiccup was under so much pressure. He couldn't think straight. Out of nowhere, the beast's tail hit the mast of the ship and the fiery wood crashed to the ship, almost hitting Hiccup. Hiccup looked up just in time to see the foot step on the ship, flinging the two into the water. Toothless was struggling to get out of his restrains as he sunk to the bottom. Hiccup held his breath and swam over to his best friend. Toothless was shaking his head at Hiccup. _Save yourself. Please. Let me die and let you live._ But Hiccup couldn't hear his thoughts, even if he did, he would be too stubborn to stop. Hiccup was tugging on the chains, as his vision became blurry. Hiccup lost his grip on the chain and his eyes closed. Toothless watched in horror as a hand grabbed his boy's collar and pulled him away.

* * *

Hiccup coughed up water, and sat up on his elbows right as he saw his father's large frame dive back into the water.

"Stoick?" He asked, hair dripping wet.

* * *

Toothless was bowing his head, accepting his fate. As long as Hiccup lived. That was all he cared about. He heard a noise and opened his eyes. He saw his human's father figure floating there, and suddenly it was a staring match. The father figure lost, as he swam over to him and broke his restrain. Toothless almost smiled.

 _Almost_.

Toothless grabbed the father figure's shoulders and flew out of the water, dropping the heavy man on the ground, and landing on a rock right by his boy.

Hiccup looked up at his dragon, who nodded toward the Red Death. Hiccup smirked "You got it bud." Hiccup ran over to him and was about to take off when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked over and saw Stoick, standing there soaking wet. Green eyes boar into each other before Stoick stated "I don't expect you to forgive me. But… you don't have to go up there."

Hiccup smirked, running a hand through wet hair "We're Vikings… it's an occupational hazard."

"I'm sorry… for _everything_." For ignoring him, for neglecting him because he was too much like Valka, for not calling him his son.

Hiccup looked at Stoick. "Yeah, me too." For going behind his back, for letting him think he was dead, for screaming that he wasn't his father, for… for… "I'm sorry I wasn't perfect."

Stoick gave his wrist a squeeze "If you forgive me… I would be proud to call you my son."

Hiccup smiled and took his wrist back. "I'm sorry…"

And then he was off.

* * *

Astrid looked behind her and saw Hiccup shoot up into the sky "HE'S UP!" She smiled so wide. She knew he could do it. She looked at the twins "Get Snotlout out of here!"

"Hey! Who put you in charge?" asked Tuffnut

"Hiccup." Astrid crossed her arms

"You got it, Astrid." Ruffnut yelled over her brother's demanding that Hiccup, in fact, _didn't_ put Astrid in charge. The twins were fighting as they flew over to Snotlout, who saw his chance and started to run on the beast, and jumped. He was flying in midair before falling right between the two heads of the Zippleback. He climbed on to its back, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Tuffnut looked at his sister, then Snotlout "I can't believe that worked…"

* * *

Astrid flew past the mouth, right as she sucked into her breath.

"Come on Storm!" Astrid cried, trying to fly out of it. But Stormfly couldn't fly out. Astrid gripped her saddle and came to terms.

 _Okay… okay… I'm going to die. But that's okay, because… because then Hiccup can leave like he wants and I won't be holding him back…_

 _I don't want to die!_

She heard the distant shrieking of a Night Fury, and Gobber faintly yell "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

They shot at Stormfly, making Astrid fall out of the saddle, and tumbling to the ground. She screamed as she saw the ground come nearer and nearer.

 _I think I liked getting eaten by a dragon better!_ She shouted in her head when she felt something grabbed her foot and Hiccup's beautifully nasally voice say "Did you get her?"

Toothless looked under him and saw Astrid smiling back at him. Toothless flashed her his famous toothless smile. Toothless flipped her over and dropped her on her feet. The sudden contact made Astrid run a few steps before stopping. She looked up and smiled at Hiccup. "Go…" She whispered "My heart is with you…"

* * *

Hiccup looked at the Red Death eating a ship and wings pinned to her sides. He thought for a moment.

In all honesty, he didn't really _have_ a plan, it was more like, 'let's train the dragons and see how that works, then we'll worry about the Red Death.' All of this was on the fly.

But the plan forming in his head, just might get himself killed.

Well… let's hope Bren will make a good chief.

"That thing has wings," Hiccup whispered "Let's see if she can use them." Toothless fell backwards, and flew towards the Red Death "NOW!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless let out a plasma blast, making the beast fall over.

The Vikings closest to the Red Death ducked away from the derby that flew over to them. Mrs. Hofferson ran up to Astrid and started checking her for wounds. Bren smiled at her, and so did Eret and Valka. Stoick could only watch Hiccup.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who nodded. They looked behind them and saw the beast flying after them.

 _Okay, Haddock_ , Hiccup thought to himself _What's your next move_?  
"Well," Hiccup found himself saying "He can fly." Hiccup looked up to the darkening clouds. As he flew past the Berkians, he heard cheering. 'Go Hiccup!' 'I LOVE YOU HICCUP!' (Mothers, what are you going to do about them?) He smirked "Okay, buddy! Disappear!" Hiccup clicked the pedal that controlled Toothless' tail, and they shot upward. "GO BUDDY!" As they flew up, the Red Death snapped her jaws at them, missing. Hiccup looked back and saw the gas building up in her mouth. "Here it comes!" Toothless moved to the side as she let out her fire.

* * *

Stoick watched from the ground with a heavy heart. Small footsteps came beside him and grabbed his hand. He looked down and saw Valka, only staring at the sky. He smiled a small smile and traced her eyes up to the sky, where their son is risking his life for a village he grew to hate. He felt another hand in his left hand and saw Bren looking in the sky too. He gave both of their hands a squeeze.

* * *

Hiccup was weaving between clouds, out of sight by the Red Death. She was treading air, looking around for them. Hiccup signaled for Toothless to let out a plasma blast to her wing, which he did. Then he let out another to the other wing, and another, and another.

From the ground it sounded like thunder, and looked like lightening.

Angry now, the Red Death, let out fire, as Hiccup tried to get away from it, but it got onto Toothless' left tail fin. He looked behind him and saw it burning. "Okay, times up."

 _Think, Haddock, think…_

He saw gas in her mouth and it was ten years ago, on an island out of nowhere, Toothless fending off some Terrible Terrors.

 _Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?_

Hiccup desperately tried to work the tail fin, but it wasn't working. "Just stay with me, buddy. Only a few minutes longer. We got this!" Toothless was flying to the ground, being followed by the Red Death. Hiccup snuck a glance at her, seeing the gas building up in her mouth.

"Hold!" Hiccup yelled before holding his breath, praying this would work "NOW!"

Toothless flipped around and shot a plasma blast into her mouth. The Red Death opened her wings, which were ripping apart. She was going high speed to the ground, and before she could stop herself, crashed face first into the ground, sending a wave of air over to the Vikings (making them duck for cover) and a mushroom cloud of fire up her body.

Hiccup was weaving through the inferno, trying to make the tail work again.

It wasn't going to work.

Hiccup looked in front of them, and saw her tail. And they were heading right towards it. "No…" He whispered "NO!" He called before seeing nothing but black, and heading right into the fiery inferno…

* * *

 **I know it's like the movie, but I suck at writing battle scenes, so I kinda had to. But I did add things to make it in this verse. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi… I was going to get this up later, but I don't want to disappoint** _ **someone**_ **(again, you know who you are…) so here we are!**

 **Just to let you all know, I got a job! Yay for taxes. But I don't start for two weeks, and you know what else starts in two weeks. School. And I'm going into junior year, and colleges really start looking at my school effort. So, I don't want any reviews saying hurry up, that's not going to make me hurry up. I write when I want to write.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (1): here's more! I'm glad you like it!**

 **No name: Not exactly to** _ **me**_ **, more like Stoick and Snotlout hate. And there's actually going to be a couple chapters until the end.**

 **Hypernova: Thanks!**

 **Guest (2): Thanks, here's more!~**

 **Guest (3): Hahah, here you go!~**

 **Guest (4): Here you go~**

 **Guest (5): Well… I mean, life. I've been busy this week.**

 **I own nothing, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"HICCUP!" Stoick coughed as he walked through the falling ash of the fallen beast. " _HICCUP_!" He _cried_

Valka was still gripping his hand as Stoick looked around franticly for his son…

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY HICCUP!" Stoick choked out, he looked forward and saw the dragon on the ground. "Hiccup…" He breathed, yanking his hand out of his wife's and running as fast as he could over to his son.

The dragon moaned, moving to its side.

Hiccup was nowhere around him.

Stoick felt his heart drop. It was an almost out of body experience as he dropped to his knees, covering his face.

Astrid pushed herself to the front of the crowd and gasped when she saw her chief on his knees in front of Toothless. She gasped and covered her mouth "No…" She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Bren sobbed and Eret wrapped his strong, protective arms around her, pulling her close.

Valka put her head on Stoick's shoulder, the silent tears running down her face.

Stoick was composed on the outside, but on the inside…

Fuck it.

"Oh, son…" He let the tears fall down his face "I am sorry…"

The dragon looked at him, studying the broken chief. The dragon made a noise and opened his wings, reveling Hiccup, bruised and broken.

"HICCUP!" Stoick lurched forward, sending Valka tumbling to her knees. Stoick pushed his helmet off his head and put his ear of his son's heart. For a terrifying moment, it was silent until…

 _bu-bum bu-bum_

Stoick sobbed "He's alive!" Stoick looked at his broken son "You've brought him back alive!"

Astrid let the tears fall as everyone around her cheered. Gobber was crying freely, but wiping the tears away quickly. Snotlout wiped away _one_ tear, smiling. Fishlegs brought Ruff into a big kiss, and Tuff wiped his face.

Valka crawled over to her son, kissing his bleeding face.

"Well, ye know… most of him."

Valka looked up at her friend, then traced her eyes to Hiccup's left leg. It was all burned and bleeding badly. As a mother, that's the last thing you want to see on your baby boy, so Valka did the only logical thing…

She let out a scream.

Astrid looked over at the three, and started to run over to them.

Gobber grabbed her arm "Oh, no ye don't, lass. Ye do _not_ want to see 'Iccup like that…"

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked "You said he's alive!"

"Mommy…" Hiccup was saying, voice hoarse

"Mommy's here…" Valka whispered

"There's Valkyries… so beautiful…"

"We need to get him back to Berk!" Stoick said

Astrid looked back at saw her dragon. She looked at her chief and bit her lip "I'll take him!"

Stoick looked like he didn't want to let go of his son.

"Sir, I'll take good care of him…" Astrid vowed.

That's how Astrid found herself flying as fast as she could, with a dying Hiccup in her arms.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll get you back to Berk." She kissed his forehead. He was cradled in her arms. "I'll do anything to save you…"

* * *

Heather was trying to give Sven his dinner when she heard screaming coming from outside.

"Heather! I need you!" Astrid was screaming

Wasn't she supposed to be with the others?

Heather ran out and saw Astrid, with an out cold Hiccup on Stormfly

"What happened!?" Heather asked

"Hiccup took on the Red Death, and-and he must have fallen off of Toothless, his left leg is messed up pretty badly! Help me!"

"Okay, let's get him up to Gothi's…"

* * *

Astrid was pacing outside of Gothi's, biting her nails. Hiccup was screaming and it tore a hole in Astrid's heart. She should have went up there with him. She should have… she should have…

Heather walked out, hands extra clean, giving Astrid a look

"Well?" Astrid asked

"We had to amputate."

All the air in Astrid's lungs disappeared. She grabbed Heather's shoulder. "What?"

"His leg was far to burnt to save, Astrid. We had no choice."

"H-how much?" Astrid dared too asked

"Just the bottom six inches of his left foot."

"H-how is he?"

"He's fine now, but we're going have him stay here, to keep an eye on him."

Astrid had to sit. If Hiccup never came back, this would have never happened.

But… if he never came back, she would have never realized the truth about dragons, she would be still be a dragon killing teacher…

And they would have never found each other again.

She wanted to cry.

That's all she wanted to do. But… Hiccup needed all the strength he could get.

"Can I see him?" Astrid asked, voice innocent

"Of course." Astrid stood up and walked in slowly.

He was too pale and skinny in the bed, breathing swallow. Astrid pulled a stool by the bed, grabbing his still hand.

"You're an idiot." She whispered "A brave idiot, but an idiot nonetheless." She sniffed

"Why?" She found herself asking his almost lifeless body "If you hate Berk so much… why? Maybe I shouldn't be asking. It's not like you can hear me. Maybe you can, I just… don't know." Astrid wiped the tears away from her red, puffy eyes. "I just want you to be okay…" She leaned her head on his hand, and just started to cry. It was suddenly all too much, all this stress, and worry.

Right then, Astrid didn't care who came in, she just sat there and cried.

* * *

It was hours before Stoick and the rest where back. And in those hours, Astrid didn't move from Hiccup's side, until the Chief barged in and made her leave.

Astrid was laying in bed, the image of Hiccup looking so pale and broken. She turned on her side, curled up in a ball, and just wanted to cry. Her red eyes looked to the corner of her room and saw the axe that he made for her. Astrid uncurled herself and walked slowly to it. She picked it up and ran her finger over the engraving.

"Hiccup…" She whispered, tears dripping down her face in salty rivers. She gripped it to her chest and fell to her knees, rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…"

* * *

Valka held her son's hand as he slept (was it considered sleeping? She wasn't sure)

"Hiccup, why did you do that?" Valka asked "You're too impendent for your own good. You should have had Bren and I help." Valka wrapped her eyes "This wouldn't have happened if I was a better mom…" Valka choked on her tears "I'm sorry Hiccup."

"Val…" Stoick whispered, rubbing her arms. Valka felt herself falling into his arms, sobbing.

"It's my baby, Stoick." Valka hiccupped "My baby…"

"I know," Stoick whispered "I know…"

"My baby could've died… and I didn't stop him…"

"It's Hiccup, dear, no one can stop him."

"My baby, Stoick. My baby…" Valka kept repeating

"I know…" Stoick kissed her head. "I know."

* * *

"He was so pale." Bren whispered, hands tangled in her too messy hair, Eret was rubbing her back as she pressed herself to his side. "And… and they had to take off his leg."

"Love… his leg was damaged behind repair…"

"It was his leg, Eret." Bren whispered "He's _leg_."

"I know, Love." Eret kissed her head

"My brother lost his leg…" Bren buried her head in her knees "My brother lost his leg."

Eret wasn't sure what to do. So, he just held her close.

* * *

The next day, Astrid walked into Ruffnut's house.

"Auntie Astwid?" Sven asked, oddly quiet

Astrid picked him up and, giving him a big hug "What's up, Sven?"

"Mommy said youwr fwiend was huwt."

Astrid sat down at their kitchen table, Sven sitting on her lap. "You're right. My friend, Hiccup, is hurt."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so…"

"Sven…" Ruff said, walking down the stairs "Did you finish your breakfast like Daddy told you too."

"But… but… Auntie Astwid is here."

"Sven, sweetie, listen to your mommy, okay."

"Fine…" Sven sighed, climbing off of Astrid's lap. He climbed over to a chair and started to eat.

Ruff sat next to Astrid, patting her hand. "So… how is he?"

"He hasn't woke up yet, if that's what you mean…"

Ruff laughed "If you would have told me ten years ago that I would be sad that Hiccup the Useless is in a coma, I would have laughed."

"If you would have told me ten years ago that Hiccup would take on a Red Death, _I_ would have laughed." Astrid admitted "I never liked him very much, but… somehow he caught my eye."

Ruff gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure he's going to be okay."

Astrid sighed "I hope you're right…"

* * *

Gobber knew Stoick would be a mess. Hiccup maybe not be his favorite kid at the moment, but Hiccup was still his son. And he was in a coma.

Gobber was hammering a sword when Stoick walked in, looking about ten years older and just really, really tired.

"Gobber." He said, holding an old piece of paper "I need you to make something for me."

Gobber stopped pounding on the metal and wiped his forehead "What might that be, Stoick?"

"I found this in Hiccup's room." Stoick handed him the paper. Gobber unrolled it and stared at it.

"What is this?"

"It's an old prosthetic design the lad made. I want you to make it for him."

"Sure… I'll make for him." Gobber said "I'll start right now."

"Thank you, Gobber." Stoick sighed, rubbing his forehead

"What's the matter with ye? Heather said 'Iccup was going to live."

"It's not that, Gobber…" Stoick said "It's… he didn't forgive me."

"Well… ye did disown him."

"I was angry. He'd found the nest and didn't tell me."

"And do ye blame him? Look at how ye reacted!" Stoick glared at the invisible dust in front of him. "Look, Stoick, I've told ye time and time again, he's 'Iccup. Ye can't stop him."

Stoick shook his head "Can you just make that for him?"

"Of course…"

* * *

Astrid gripped Hiccup's hand again and chuckled. Her knuckled hit his bicep lighter than she wanted it to, as one lone tear slipped out "That's for being stupid…" She lightly kisses his hand "That's for being… you. I guess." Astrid bit the inside of her cheek and tried not let any more tears slip out. "I just want you to be okay…" She gave his hand a squeeze "Please… be okay…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I know I've been total MIA, but I have reasons. School has been kicking my ass, and then work has been helping school kick my ass. And then last week I sprained my foot so I couldn't move at all. And then I went to my mom's where guess what, she gave me her new laptop that she never uses. So... long story short, MrsAvanJogia has a laptop now. No more excuses that my dad was home or anything. So... I'm really sorry. I'll answer reviews, I will, I just... I can't right now. But thanks for not giving up on this story. I love you all!**

* * *

Astrid woke up on Hiccup's hand. Birds were chirping outside and Hiccup's breathing was still shallow. She ran her fingers through his auburn hair, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything. I wish I could tell you everything I can't say out loud." As always, Hiccup didn't answer. "I... I love you. And you know me... I don't say that. Like... ever. It hurts to admit it, but it's true. You're very important to me." Astrid kissed his hand. "I love you..." she whispered

The door opened and she looked over at her chief.

"Chief," she stood up "Hey... he's doing fine. I promise."

"Thank ya lass, fer 'verything." Stoick said "Heather gave us the okay to bring him home."

"Do you want me to help, Chief?"

"Nah, lass, go home, you need it." Stoick patted her shoulder.

"Okay... I'll be by later to check up on him." Astrid walked out of the healers and felt a nudge. Astrid turned around and saw her dragon. She let out a smile. "Hey Stormfly. How are you girl." Astrid patted Toothless' head, who hasn't moved from his spot. "Let's go home, girl..." Astrid smiled sadly at her Deadly Nadder and walked forward.

* * *

Bren ran a hand through her crazy red hair, and saw her brother sleep. Is it sleeping? He's in a coma, and there's nothing she could do about it. She thought about her part in this. If she just stayed where she was supposed to, this probably wouldn't have happened.

"Love... it's not your fault." Eret rubbed her shoulders

"I should have listened. I'm a lousy sister."

Eret kissed her head "You're okay. You're fine. He's fine, he'll live."

Bren turned to him, bright green eyes shining with tears "But with if he isn't okay. Sure, he's fine now, but what if in the long run, he isn't. And it's all my fault."

"Babe." Eret kneeled down in front of her, cupping her face "It's not your fault. He is going to be fine."

"You promise?" Bren asked

"I promise." Eret kissed her forehead "I love you, Brenda."

"I love you too, Eret."

* * *

Valka wiped off the sweat of Hiccup's forehead, biting her lip.

"Hey, baby." Valka smiled. She might be going crazy, but she swears that he smiled. Or maybe she just really wants to see her son smile, or feel anything again.

"Hiccup, love. If you're in there, anywhere, I want you to know that I love you more than you know. I know you think you don't need anyone, but you do. You're a lost little boy that needs his parents... both his parents. I know that you don't like your father, and I understand that. Believe me, love, I do. But you're father is so narrow minded. He's not like us, sweetie. Don't blame your father for this. He didn't know how to raise you... it's my fault, really, for leaving so willingly. I should have never left you. You were so young, and must have blamed yourself. You were one year old, and I was scared." Valka pushed his bangs away again "Being only twenty years old, a mother and a chief's wife, not knowing I was about to become a mother of two, and the father disagreeing with everything you believe in. It stresses a mother out. But, love, I've loved you for your whole life." Valka closed her eyes "I need you to stay with us baby boy. But... if you want to go, just... just do it, honey." Valka didn't realize she was crying until she saw a wet spot on her son's hand.

"Val, dear?"

Valka jumped and saw Stoick standing there. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "Stoick, hi..."

Stoick stepped over to her and wiped her eyes "Don't cry, my dear, Hiccup is going to be just fine."

"I'm so worried, Stoick,"

"We're all worried about him, dear."

Valka looked over at her son, he was so pale. There was no frown on his face, his green eyes were hidden. "He's my little boy..."

Stoick wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her's. Valka held his arms, leaning back into her husband. "I know he's okay, but it's still hard to watch him like this."

"I know, my dear."

Valka smiled at her son, then looked up at her husband. "I love you," She kissed him softly.

"I love ya too, my dear..."

* * *

Astrid tapped her pencil against her desk. She bit her lip and started to write.

 **Dear Hiccup,**

 **I don't know if**

 **Dear Hiccup,**

 **I hate that I have...**

 **Dear Hiccup,**

 **I HATE THIS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU, BUT I HATE YOU AT THE SAME TIME, WHY IS THIS SO HARD!**

Astrid slammed her head down on her desk and started to sob.

"I want Hiccup back..." She fell to her knees and hugged herself.

"Astrid!" Her mom ran up "Astrid! Sweetie, what's wrong!?"

"I don't know! I'm feeling so much right now. I just want my Hiccup back." Astrid sobbed.

Inga Hofferson sat down next to her daughter "You're always so strong. You don't have to be so strong baby. You know that."

"Yes, I do! Hiccup needs all the strenght in the world, and after what he did for us... I can't even give him that."

"Astrid Alva Hofferson, you're the only person who believed in him, you do know that right?"

Astrid looked up at her mother "What?"

"You believed in him when no one else did. You gave him the strenght to take on the Red Death." Inga wiped her daughter's eyes.

Astrid looked down "I guess you're right."

"You guess. I'm your mother, I am always right."

Astrid smiled "I have to go check on him. I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

Astrid held his hand, scooted her chair closer to his bedside.

"Hey you." She said "My mom just told me something that is true. Maybe. Did I really give you strength?" She squeezed his hand "If you could give me a sign you heard me, that'd be great..."

Astrid bit her lip, and laid her head down, lip quivering. She only let one tear out. "I really want you back, Hiccup. I... I love you..."

* * *

Toothless poked his head up and tilted his head at his rider. He was sleeping, at least, that's what what he was thinking his rider was doing.

Toothless huffed right as Hiccup stirred. Toothless sat back a little. Hiccup opened his eyes "Hey, Toothless..." Toothless smiled and started to jump up and down "I'm happy to see you too, bud." Toothless jumped up and stepped on Hiccup's crotch. Hiccup shot up, holding his private area "Shit! Oh, gods. OW-" He looked around "I'm in my dad's house... you're in my dad's house! Uh... does Stoick you're in here!?" Toothless started to jump around "Okay, okay, no- TOOTHLESS!" Toothless stopped on a pillar and looked at him "Aw, come on..." Hiccup stopped when he felt something different about himself. Hiccup reached down and pulled the blanket away from himself. He gasped and put his feet on the ground. It was his right foot next to a fake left one. The lower six inches of his left leg was gone.

Toothless glared at the fake foot, but looked up at his favorite person in the world, besides Astrid, who gave him fish when Hiccup was gone.

Hiccup huffed, grabbed the footboard and stood up. He was going to prove that he could bounce right back from this. He could do this on his own. He huffed again, and took a step. He fell forward but something caught him. He saw the scaly nose of his best friend.

"Okay... okay... Thanks, bud..." Hiccup wrapped his arm around is neck. They walked over to the door and Hiccup opened the door, right as a Monstrous Nightmare flew by. Hiccup jumped and shut the door. "Toothless, stay here bud..." Hiccup said, before opening the door again. Hiccups mouth dropped at the sight of Snotlout on the back of the dragon.

"Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!"

Hiccup looked around "I knew... I'm really dead this time..."

He heard gruff laughing, and felt an arm around his shoulder "No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick said, then gestured to Berk "So, what do you think?"

Before Hiccup could answer, he heard "Hey look! It's Hiccup!" People crowded around them. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. Everyone was crowded around him. He's never seen this many people so happy to see him alive. Ten years ago, this group of Vikings would give anything to have him dead.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this." Stoick gestured to him.

"You just gestured to all of me..." Hiccup said. Stoick nodded. Hiccup smiled, barely visible.

"Well," Gobber slapped Hiccup's back, making Hiccup stumble on his new fake foot a little. "Most of you," Gobber gusted to his metal leg "That bit's my handiwork. With a little 'Hiccup' flare thrown in. You think it'll do?" Gobber smiled at him

Hiccup felt something spring to his eyes as he nodded "Yeah, but I might make a few tweaks."

"Love..." He heard

Hiccup turned around and saw his mom "Mom!"

Valka pushed her husband aside and hugged her son. "My baby!"

Hiccup hugged his mother tightly. Suddenly this is all to overwhelming for him. He buried his head in his mother's shoulder and started to cry. "I'm so sorry mom..."

"It's okay." Valka kissed his head. She smirked at Stoick "I'm just so happy you can feel." Stoick rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

Hiccup pulled away, and his mom wiped away his tears "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, mom."

Hiccup felt someone jump on his back "Yo, Big Brother!" Bren laughed "You are without a doubt the stupidest person on this planet, but I love you for it!"

"Ow! Bren! My leg!" Hiccup said

Bren jumped off his back and bit her lip "I'm sorry."

"Get over here, you loser!" Hiccup pulled her into a hug "Thanks for being the best little sister."

"Thanks for being the best big bother."

Bren pulled away and looked over his shoulder. She smirked and pushed Hiccup back.

"Bren...?"

He felt a punch to his bicep "OW! Shit!" He turned around and saw Astrid, with her red rimded eyes. He smiled and held out his arms. Astrid punched his stomach. Hiccup clutched his stomach "Son of a bitch!"

"That's for scaring me!" Astrid slapped him, sniffing. "I hate you! Why would you do that!?"

"Do what!?" Hiccup groaned "Shit, this really hurts."

"You deserve it!"

Hiccup stood straight "Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? I don't thin-"

Astrid grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, slamming her lips to his. Hiccup closed his eyes and held onto her waist, pulling her close. Astrid pulled away "The punchs were for scaring me... the kiss was just for the hell of it."

Hiccup nodded dumbly. Astrid cupped his face "You okay, right?"

"Of course, except for my leg, but it makes me look badass." Hiccup winked

"You were already a badass." Astrid said.

Gobber smiled at Hiccup, handing him Toothless' new saddle "Welcome home."

"Home..." Hiccup repeated

Astrid looked at him "No pressure, but... Berk is home, even if we didn't treat you like it was."

Hiccup took the saddle and tailfin. He smiled "Thanks, I'm glad to be home."

* * *

Astrid giggled as she rolled on top of Hiccup, kissing him softly. Hiccup held onto her waist.

"Wait, wait, Astrid." Hiccup said as Astrid kissed his neck. "I asked you out here to talk."

"I'm listening..." Astrid whispered

"Okay... well... I heard you..."

Astrid pulled away "Okay, now I'm actually listening. What do you mean, 'you heard me'?"

"When you were talking to me yesterday. I love you too..."

"You heard that?" Astrid sat up. Hiccup sat up too, make Astrid sit on his lap. His green eyes were still emotionless as ever, but for some reason, there was something else in them.

"Astrid... did you not hear me? I love you."

Astrid smiled "You love me?"

Hiccup cupped her face "I love you."

"You really mean that?"

"Until I saw you again, until I came back here, I never thought I was capable of love... before you. You are the reason for everything. I understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Why wouldn't I love you anymore?" Astrid cupped his face

"Because of the damn leg?"

Astrid laughed and kissed him. Hiccup pulled away "What was that for?"

"To prove to you that I still love you. I will always love you, with two legs or one and a half legs." Astrid kissed his nose "So... kiss me again, babe."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her again, one up her shirt. She giggled and Hiccup laid her down, kissing her.

* * *

Valka wouldn't stop pacing.

"Val, dear, stop pacing. Hiccup is a young man of 25." Stoick said, from his seat

"Stoick, he's getting used to his leg, he's probably dying in the forest somewhere. Or on some rock and alone and scared! I have go find him..." Valka stepped towards the door Stoick grabbed her hand and sat her down in a chair.  
"Mom, calm down, Hiccup's fine."

Valka huffed "I am calm. I'm just worried."

"I'm sure the boy will be fine! He's a grown man, I trust him a lot more than ten years ago."

The door opened and Hiccup walked in. Valka stood up and ran over to him "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

"The full name? Really mom. What's wrong?"

"I was so worried about you! How's your leg, what's that on your neck." Valka looked at his neck, and flicked it.

"OW! Mom! What the hell?"

"Is that a hickey!?"

"Mom!"

Stoick slapped Hiccup on the back, laughing.

"Why do you have a hickey!? Is it from that girl?"

"My girlfriend? Yes, it is! What about Bren, Eret gives Bren..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Stoick glared

"I had a date with Astrid, so I already had dinner. I'll see you in the morning. Good night. I love you guys. Please don't forget that." Hiccup sighed and went upstairs. Toothless was waiting for him. Hiccup sat down on his bed and stared down at his metal leg. He gave up so much for a village he grew to hate. Maybe he did it for Astrid, or his mom and sister. He certainly didn't do it fro his dad, who he still hasn't forgiven, at least fully.

Hiccup laid back and looked at the ceiling. Toothless walked over to him, and laid his head on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup started stroking the dragon's scaly head. He needed to make up his mind. Will this ever be home to him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hiccup, love! Make sure you clean your wound before you sleep!"

"MOM! I'M A GROWN MAN! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man!"

Hiccup shook his head. He can't fly for a while, so, does he have to make an decisions right now?

What about Astrid? Oh gods, Astrid. She'll hunt him down if he ever left. That stupid thing called love.

He hates love...


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh man… it's been a while. I am very excited for this chapter. I'm back into the swing of things. Work on the weekends, school during the week, writing whenever I get a chance. I'm hoping to pick this story up again. Don't worry. I'm not ever leaving this story! I love it so much! Thanks for being the best, I hope you enjoy, I own nothing!**

* * *

 _The young boy of sixteen was screaming. His body was bleeding, and the whip cracked against his back._

" _Where are the dragons, boy!?"_

" _I'LL NEVER TELL!"_

 _Another around of agonizing pain._

 _After five hours torture, the boy was left alone again. He was trying to catch his breath_

"Hiccup…"

 _He felt a hand on his should and jumped. Was a guard? Was he going to die? The hand was too small to be a Viking man's hand. He turned and saw a girl, masked with wild blue eyes, wild blonde hair poking out from her helmet._

" _Who are you?" His shaky voice asked_

" _I'm a friend."_

"Hiccup, wake up!"

" _A friend? I don't have friends."_

" _Well, you do now. I have to save the Dragon Prince."_

"Hiccup! You're having a nightmare!"

 _The dragon Prince? He kind of liked that._

" _The Dragon Prince? Is that my name now?"_

" _Well, you seem to target Berk a lot, which is pretty ballsy of you. So my people have been calling you the Dragon Prince. You seem to have this… power over dragons."_

"Hiccup! You're scaring me!"

"… _where's Toothless?"_

" _You mean the Night Fury? He's fine. I set him free."_

" _He can't fly on his own!"_

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup's eyes shot open. Astrid's worried eyes where boring into his. They were in the Cove, having had slept there after a midnight date. Hiccup sat up. His body was cloaked in sweat, and he was breathing heavily.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid touched his arm.

"I'm… I'm fine." Hiccup brushed his hair out of his eyes. His hands were still shaking.

"You were screaming… what were you dreaming about?"

" _What do you mean? He can't fly on his own?" They were running down the halls of the prison, Hiccup was trying to keep up, being that hiccup that left Berk a year ago._

" _I shot him down a year ago! I made him a new tail, but after we got captured they took his saddle!"_

"I'm okay." Hiccup stood up, wobbling on his left leg. Astrid shot up and grabbed his hand, pulling him straight. Hiccup wrapped his hand around her waist, staring into her blue eyes. Astrid smiled and kissed him.

Hiccup felt better. The nerves stopped and his hands stopped shaking. He didn't even think of…

 _Her_.

" _Wait!? You, the_ Dragon Prince _, shot down a dragon?"_

" _I'm from Berk! What do you expect!? I was raised by dragon killers!"_

" _You are the Dragon Prince!"_

" _I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" Hiccup stopped and stared at the girl with wild blue eyes. He didn't know who she is, or what she wanted from him or why she was even helping him, and calling him the 'Dragon Prince'_

" _Sh! Dragon Prince!"_

" _Stop calling me that!"_

" _Stop denying who you are!" The wild blue eyes bore into his emerald eyes. "You are the Dragon Prince."_

"… _Prince? Isn't that one under a king or queen…"  
"Yeah, wow, you sure are bright." _

" _Who's the Dragon King?"_

" _What is it with you men assuming it's a_ man _?"_

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid's angelic voice said

Hiccup shook his head and smiled at her. A real smile. He leaned forward and kissed her soft forehead "I'm perfect."

* * *

Bren was sitting at the table in the Great Hall alone. She was tapping on the table, thinking everything over. The ring was cold on her left finger, and she really shouldn't be thinking things over, but it was something her mother told her…

 _People don't change._

She loves Eret, she really does. But what if wants to start dragon hunting again. She couldn't lose him, but if he wanted to do that again, she couldn't be with him if he wanted to do that.

"Hey you…" Eret touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Bren smiled and kissed him softly. "Hey you."

Eret sat down, rubbing her back "What are you thinking about, beautiful?'

Bren sighs "Nothing… just something my mom said…"

"And what was that?"

Bren eye's widened. She couldn't tell him, so she just kissed him again.

She had to forget what her mother said. Eret could change. She just knew he could.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands, walking through town. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her head. That was his favorite spot to kiss.

"Aunty Astrid!" A voice shouted.

Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand and turned around "Sven!" Sven jumped into Astrid's arm. Astrid stood up and held him close.

Fishlegs ran up, face red and out of breath. Hiccup had a sudden flashback.

 _Her face was red, and they were running, the guards caught them fighting. Hiccup had grabbed the girls had and started running. Now that he looked back, her mask was off. What was the point? He was going to find out. Her face was small, and cute. Her blonde hair was sticking everywhere, and she looked so much like… like…_

"Hiccup? You spaced out again." Astrid said

Hiccup looked at Astrid, and kissed her.

"Yucky!" Sven coved his eyes.

Fishlegs squeaked and took his son back. Astrid giggled and pulled away "What was that for?"

"I… I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you." Hiccup kissed her forehead.

Astrid pulled away, smiling "I'd better go to the Great Hall. Is Ruff waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Fishlegs smiled

"Bye Hiccup, I'll see you later." Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek and walked away. Hiccup smiled as she walked away.

"You love her."

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs "What?'

"You love her." Fishlegs repeated.

"You know nothing." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Sven giggled "Right? Your father knows nothing."

Fishlegs smirked "Come on, since you got back, you've been with Astrid every waking moment."

"So?"

"You've never been in love, have you?"

" _He's beautiful." The girl smiled, petting the black dragon._

" _Thank you… I guess." Hiccup said_

" _So… how are you going to get out of here?"_

" _Well, the saddle can't be that far away." Toothless was licking his face. Hiccup pushed away the 3,000-pound lizard away._

" _I'll look, you stand guard…"_

" _Hey, I'm the guy, I can look."_

" _Not with those skinny arms," the girl smirked and walked away. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Toothless jumped on him and Hiccup laughed "I missed you too, bud!"_

 _Hiccup was still sore, and Toothless could sense something was off. Toothless started to sniff him._

" _Bud… hey… I'm fine. Don't worry, just a few scratches."_

 _Toothless gave him a look and kept sniffing, growling slightly._

" _Dragon Prince! I found it!" The girl came back, making Toothless jump._

" _Hey… you can call me Hiccup…"_

 _The girl checked him out, blushing slightly. Sure, he grew a few muscles over the year, grew 4 inches. But he was no Snotlout. He was still that hiccup that left._

" _I don't see it."_

" _So… you have a way out?"_

" _I'll figure it out as I go."_

 _Hiccup looked up from Toothless' tail. She wasn't older than he was… "No… you saved me. The least I could do is help you away."_

 _The girl looked around, shrugged and nodded. "Okay…"_

Hiccup started in Fishlegs green eyes and said "No… I haven't."

* * *

"So… you and Hiccup bumping nasties yet?"

Astrid choked on her mutton. She looked at Ruffnut, red in the face. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No… no! Ew! No!" Astrid said "We… we're taking it slow!"

"'Taking it slow' is sleeping together in the cove?"

Astrid gave her a look. That was different. They were eating dinner, and talking, ending up falling sleep tangled up next to each other.

"Look… Hiccup and I… I thought he was dead for ten years."

"Maybe you don't actually like him. Maybe you're just so relieved you didn't kill him, so want to fulfill his childhood dream of dating you."

Astrid thought about it. No… she… she _liked_ Hiccup. True, she hasn't always liked him. But she certainly _liked_ him now.

Enough to make her heart skip whenever he was around.

"That is so false, I lo— _like_ him. Okay."

"I'm just saying, you never showed him the time of day, he 'dies', and you shut yourself off from the world, he comes back ten years later, looking mighty fine, and you're in love with him."

"It's not love, okay."

"Not my point, Astrid."

Astrid glared at Ruffnut "Hiccup is the best boy I've ever been with! I like him! I like him very much!"

"There's a difference between like and love, my dear Astrid. I should know, I've been married to Fishlegs since we were 19."

"… that wedding was a sham. You were never married."

"Well, okay, we got married when we were 25. That's the same thing,"  
"No, it's not."

Astrid felt lips on her head and smiled.

"Hey Milady." Hiccup whispered in her ear as he sat down.

"Hey babe." Astrid smiled and held out some of her food. Hiccup took a bit, smiling.

Fishlegs looked at Ruffnut, smirking knowingly. It was sweet seeing their friends falling in love.

Bren walked up, holding Eret's hand. "Gross, Hiccup showing emotion."

"I think it's sweet." Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup's cheek…

 _It was two months after Hiccup had met Camicazi. They had a little camp on an island, it was February 28_ _th_ _. The day before Hiccup's birthday. Well… not his actual birthday, his was born on February 29_ _th_ _, so he's had 4_ _real birthdays. But Camicazi was running around trying to bake him a cake. 'Trying to' being the key word._

" _Cami, stop. My birthday is no big deal." And it really isn't. His father never really made a big deal about his birthday, just a pat on the back. Gobber made a_ huge _deal about it. He got paid extra, and a cake. So, he's not use to people making a big deal for him._

" _You only turn 17 once." Cami said, smiling._

" _Okay, but my birthday is technically a second long, at midnight. It's no big deal."_

" _It is to me, Hiccup! Stop resisting!"_

 _Hiccup sighed in defeat, slumping against a rock. Toothless was jumping around, tongue sticking out. His saddle was off, and he couldn't fly. But he could still jump around._

 _Cami laughed at the dragon, her Gruff, Camo, running around, jumping on Toothless._

" _I still don't think this is a good idea…" Hiccup sighed_

" _Shut up Hiccup." Cami threw a pebble at him._

Hiccup jumped back into reality after Astrid snapped in his face.

"What?"

"You've been out of it all day. You okay?"

"… I'm fine…"

* * *

Bren knew he wasn't okay. It was that time of year. It's been 9 years. And with everything going on, coming back to Berk, losing his leg. It's a weird time for all of this to be happening. She knew he loved (if he didn't know he did yet) Astrid. But…

She also understood why he is spacing out.

 _Hiccup was sharping his knife, waiting for Cami to come back from whatever it was she was doing._

" _HICCUP!" He heard._

 _Hiccup shot up and gripped his knife. Toothless' eyes were slits._

" _Camicazi!?"_

" _HICCUP!"_

 _Hiccup started sprinting. Running faster than he ever did before. "CAMICAZI!?"_

 _Hiccup looked around_

" _HICCUP!?"_

" _CAMICAZI! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"_

"Hiccup…" Bren said "Don't…"

Astrid noticed Hiccup starting to get tense. "Babe?" She touched his arms.

"CAMICAZI!" Hiccup shouted

Bren covered her face.

Hiccup looked around at all the shocked faces.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said slowly "Who's Camicazi?"


	20. Chapter 20

**What's this? A new chapter. Yas! of course it is, I owe you guys like 5,000 chapters. But thanks for sticking with me through everything. Life has gotten a whole lot better!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Hiccup looked around at the shocked faces. Did he really just shout _her_ name?

"She's…" What word to describe Camicazi…? "not in my life anymore." Well… at least that was true.

Astrid stood up and walked away.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said

Bren touched his shoulder and said "I'll go after her…"

* * *

Astrid felt the branches scrap at her skin as she ran. She really didn't know _why_ she was running. Camicazi, who was in Hiccup's past, wasn't a factor anymore. Astrid was Hiccup's future… possibly.

"Astrid!" Bren's voice rang out

Astrid stopped running and looked at her "What!?"

"It's time I told you about Camicazi…"

" _CAMICAZI!" Hiccup cried, running around. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. "CAMICAZI!"_

 _He could hear her screaming. He ran towards the screams, and saw his worst nightmare._

 _A Timberjack._

"Wait… I thought he got the Timberjack scar 5 years after he left."

"Don't you ever listen?" Bren asked "Anyway..."

 _Hiccup saw Cami frozen. The Timberjack was inching closer to her._

" _HEY!" Hiccup yelled and the dragon turned to look at him. Hiccup wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do, but he should really have a plan. "If you are going to kill her, you're going to have to go through me." He said, where was this coming from, and why wasn't he like this on Berk?_

" _Hiccup…" Camicazi whispered_

 _And the Timberjack attacked._

"What happened next?" Astrid asked, leaning forward.

"Well…"

Hiccup walked over "Bren, go."

Bren nodded and walked away. Astrid crossed her arms. "Camicazi… she's in my past." Hiccup explained.

"I don't care about that… I cared that you lied to me…"

"I didn't lie, Astrid. You never asked about a girl that I used to know."

"Did you love her?"

"Astrid… in that time, I was lucky enough to love _Toothless_. Maybe I found her cute, but that's long gone."

Astrid really tried not to smile, but she ended up hugging him. "I hate you…"

"I know," Hiccup kissed her head.

* * *

"Did you know about Camicazi?" Snotlout asked Bren after she walked back

"Yes, Snotface."

Snotlout looked at his wife, who was giggling. "You're Mrs. Snotface."

Heather glared and punched his arm. Snotlout rubbed his arm. "How can you punch me so hard pregnant?"

Heather punched him again and rolls her eyes. Ruffnut laughed, holding her son close. Astrid and Hiccup walked in, hand in hand, laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hiccup this happy." Fishlegs said

"Really?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah, I mean, I probably was the closest to him growing up, and it was almost like he put on this façade. He forced himself to be happy." Fishlegs explained

Ruffnut smoothed down Sven's hair. She sighed and kissed his head.

"Mama…" Sven said "I'm a man now. Man's moms don't kiss their heads."

Ruffnut looked at Fishlegs and pointed to their son. Fishlegs shrugged. Astrid and Hiccup walked up, smiling like there's not a care in the world.

"Auntie Astrid!" Sven yelled and ran over to her.

"Sven!" Astrid dropped Hiccup's hand and picked up Sven and held him close "Are you being good boy?"

"Always!"

Ruffnut let out a laugh and stood up.

Astrid looked at Ruff "Hey, I think he's good."

"You haven't seen him at night after Fish gives him too much sugar."

"Sure, blame it on me…"

Astrid laughed and watched the three couples around them. She almost felt like they were a real couple. But she knew that this was temporary. He wants to leave, he wants nothing else but to leave. She laid her head on his shoulder, holding his hand.

"Hey, Milady…" He whispered, making her smile a little.

"Hey, babe…" She kissed his shoulder…

* * *

Bren was sitting at the docks, her bare feet in the ocean water. The waves tickled her feet. She was twisting the ring around her finger, thinking things over. There's so much she hasn't done. Eret is the only guy she's ever been with. She's never known anything else but her, her mother, Beauty and him. But she's been with the guy forever.

Was she doing the right thing?

She laid back and closed her eyes, letting the sun burn her pale skin.

* * *

Astrid could tell something was up. She really could. Ever since Hiccup told her the truth about Camicazi. There was something different about him…

Astrid was standing next to Hiccup in the forge, his shirt was off, and sweat beading down his back. She bit her lip. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Hiccup jumped slightly.

"What's wrong, Hic? You've been jumpy ever since you told me about Camicazi."

"No I haven't."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…"

Hiccup looked defeated. This wasn't the guy who came back to Berk. The guy who came back to Berk was a cold, vicious man, with no heart. But now… he was slowly melting into a man Astrid always knew he could be.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth…" Hiccup sighed

"Why do you keep doing this!? Haven't I proved to you that you can trust me!? I've done nothing but support you in everything! I've supported you in your crazy plans, and I've helped you walk when your stump gets to weak!"

Hiccup's eyes grew black. Astrid stepped back. She hasn't seen this since… since… well…

Since he came back.

"Hiccup I—"

"Go." Was all he said.

"Hiccup…"

"I SAID GO, DAMN IT!" Hiccup slammed his fist down, making Astrid jump. She took a step towards the door, making sure that this is what he wanted… when he didn't stop her, she ran.

Hiccup looked behind him, and closed his eyes. Was he always meant to push her away. Was he never meant to have her in the first place.

He threw on his shirt, and ran out the door. There was only one person he could talk about this too…

* * *

Astrid knocked on Ruff's door, trying not to cry. Hofferson's don't cry… or like her mother likes to tell her, big girls don't cry.

Ruff opened the door, with Sven in her arms, and suddenly Astrid felt this warmth over her. Like, coming home after a long period and seeing your favorite axe just waiting there for you. Astrid let out a sob and threw herself in Ruff's arms. Sven climbed out of the embrace and gave a gross look, before walking away.

Astrid only said one thing "He's pushing me away again."

* * *

"This is embarrassing to ask… but do…" Hiccup was blushing "Do you have any dating advice…"

"You've come to right place, my friend." Tuff said, wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup glared and shoved it off of him. "Snot here has been married for five years, and Fish has been married since we were nineteen. I married him and the other one."

"We've explained this, Tuffnut, you did not marry Ruff and me. That was a sham. It wasn't legal until we were 23."

"Myself, I've been with Kari for ages. Never loved another in my life, expect for Chicken…"

Hiccup sat down "I mean… I care for Astrid—"

"You love her." Snotlout said

"Can it, Shitface." Hiccup snapped

"Shitface… I like that…" Tuff said

"And I've only ever loved one other girl—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fishlegs said "You… you loved another girl?"

Hiccup sighed. The truth had to come out sometime

"Let me tell you a story… the full story, about me and Cami…"

* * *

 _Hiccup couldn't remember much. He sat up slowly and looked around. He touched his left arm, feeling that warm, crimson liquid oozing out of his arm. He looked over and saw that blond hair, laying on the ground. Hiccup stumbled over to her. He lifted her up, and put an ear to her heart._

" _Please… Cami… please… I'll do anything. I…" Was he really going to say what he thought he was? "I love you… please don't leave me…" He did it. The feeling he's been keeping in for so long. Was it because she looked like Astrid… it can't be, because he wouldn't be able to talk to her like he does. She was so easy to talk to. He could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge._

" _Cami…" He felt tears drip down his face._

 _There wasn't a heartbeat… Camicazi was officially gone… and on his birthday too._

" _No…" He whispered "No… no… this… this can't happen. You can't be gone. I've lost everything. I can't lose you too… Cami… come back to me. Please…" Hiccup sobbed, realizing she wasn't coming back. "I promise you… I will never love anyone expect for you… just watch over me in Valhalla with my mom okay…" He set her down, sobbing some more. He kissed her forehead "I love you…"_

 _He looked up into the sky "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY MOM, MY DAD, MY VILLIAGE, CAMICAZI! I PROMISE YOU THIS NOW, ODIN! I WILL NEVER,_ EVER _, FEEL ANYTHING AGAIN!"_

 _And from then on… he didn't._

"She… died?"

"In my arms… on my 17th birthday…" Hiccup said, looking at his hands

"Is that why you're afraid of feeling anything but platonic feelings for Astrid?" Fishlegs asked

"Fishlegs, Hiccup isn't going to explode because of his feelings… and people call you the smart one…" Tuff said, scoffing.

Fishlegs was about to correct him, but changed his mind.

"I promised Cami that I would only love her… then I promised Odin I would never feel again."

"You kept that promise…" Snotlout smirked

Hiccup didn't even think about his actions and punched Snotlout in the jaw.

"I… I think you should just own up to your feelings Hiccup… because you and Astrid… I'm sure that goes a lot deeper than your feelings for Camicazi did…." Fishlegs said, thankfully.

Hiccup thought about what he said. It was true, he wasn't going to lie about that. He cared for Astrid… a lot. But he wasn't quite sure how to handle this. He never heard his father say 'I love you' to him. Hell, it was the complete opposite.

Was that why he was such a screw up in the relationship section? Was it because his dad screwed him up way too much?

Hiccup stood up "I have to find Astrid…"

* * *

Astrid sat at Ruff's kitchen table. "I never thought in a thousand years that I would go to you for this kind of thing…"

"Well, Heather's a hot mess, being pregnant, and Kari is way too innocent. And they both don't know you like I do. Let me guess, Hiccup lied, again."

Astrid nodded "I was stupid enough to believe that he could change. People don't change. They can't."

"That's not entirely true… you changed, a lot, I might add…"

Astrid looked at her best friend "You think?"

"I know. Please, you used to be this bitchin' Valkyrie, not giving two shits about anything, then we 'lost' Hiccup, and suddenly you were moody and only cared about killing dragons, now… I think Hiccup's brought out the best in you."

Astrid smiled "You don't think I'm bitchin' anymore."

"Of course I do. But you have to think, Hiccup's been through a lot. And that doesn't make his actions right, but it does explain a lot."

Astrid bit her lip.

"Enough about you. It's been about you for months. I have news, and you can't tell Fish…"

Astrid looked up, already knowing what it was. Ruff was way to insightful right now.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled, making Astrid smiled.

"Ruff… that's so awesome! Of course I won't tell Fish."

"Good, now, go find Hiccup and get wrapped up in his dragon riding muscles."

Astrid laughed and stood up. "I will."

"Use protection!"

"RUFFNUT!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there, everyone! Sorry about the wait, like I've said, I got a job and I am very busy. But I found time to write this. Only a few more chapters, and there's a poll on my profile for you guys, about a possible sequel. Thanks! Stay Perfect!**

* * *

 _Hiccup jumped out of the way of the Timberjack, landing next to Camicazi. She was bleeding pretty badly from her stomach, and she was trying to stop the bleeding from her hands._

" _Hold on…" He whispered_

" _Hiccup…" She whispered again, crying "I can't…"_

" _Yes you can…" He said, rolling onto his back, facing the dragon. He was getting angry. More angry than he ever had before. He gripped his knife and charged. The dragon swiped his wing and Hiccup felt a slice on his face. He screamed and fell on his knees. He uncovered his face and saw blood, but before he could do anything, the dragon flew off._

 _He crawled over to Camicazi and cradled her in his arms._

" _Hang on…"_

" _Hiccup… Valkyries…"  
_ " _Don't you dare leave me, Cami… please. I need you." He didn't care that his tears were burning his wound. He could focus on Camicazi. "It's okay… you're gonna be okay…"_

" _Hiccup…" she whispered "I… I love you…" And she shut her eyes._

" _No… no! CAMICAZI!" Sobbed Hiccup, holding her close._

Hiccup gasped, sitting up his bed. He touched around and realized he was in his dad's place, with Bren sleeping across from him. He touched his scar, as sort of a reality check. It was morning, he could tell by the sunshine pouring through his window. Toothless was sleeping soundly. Hiccup smiled and got out of bed. It had been officially nine years since he got his scar and since…

Camicazi died.

He could handle it. He could be on his best behavior today. He wasn't going to take it out on anyone. It was his fault, anyway.

He walked downstairs, hating the sound that his metal leg was making. He hated his metal leg, and he kinda hated what it represented. He saved a village that turned it's back on him because he was… well.. A hiccup. It didn't give him a chance to prove himself.

He kicked the table with his metal leg, groaning.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Astrid was walking down the street when she felt arms wrap around her legs. She looked down and saw little Helga, her favorite student from when she was a teacher.

"Hey, sweetie." Astrid smiled and hugged Helga

"Astrid!" The eleven year old smiled "I missed you! I miss having class with you!"

Astrid smiled "I miss you too, Helga. Are you behaving yourself?"

"I'm on my best behavior." The brunette smiled innocently.

Astrid smiled and looked up, she saw Hiccup walking and talking to Bren, they were speaking in whispers and heads close together. Hiccup was starting to get mad, and Bren trying to calm him down.

"Sweetie, why don't you go find your grandma. I'll talk to you later…"

"Okay, Astrid!" Helga smiled and ran to her grandma, and Astrid walked over to Hiccup

"Everything okay?" She asked

Hiccup turned to her, green eyes filling with hurt.

"Cami?" His broken voice asked

Astrid raised her eyebrows, and Bren winced.

"No… I'm Astrid." Astrid said, coldly.

Hiccup shook his head "Astrid… wait, let me explain…"

"Fuck yourself." Astrid said, pushing him out of her way, walking away.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called after her, running to her "Wait, please."

Astrid pushed him away "Why would you call me that!? You said you didn't love her! You're a liar!"  
"It's just that… you look like her!" Astrid gave him a look "She looks like you, I don't know!" Hiccup ran his hands through his beautiful auburn hair. "I don't how I feel! Okay! SHE'S DEAD!" Hiccup shouted, and Astrid could swear that his eyes went a tiny bit black "AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN CHANGE THAT!" Hiccup hiccuped. He felt something cold grip his heart. Then he realized something… Berk made him a vigilante, but the death of Camicazi made him a villain. So… what made him a hero? Toothless was his partner in crime, so he doesn't make Hiccup a hero. Saving Berk? He did that because it was the vigilante in him.

Nothing… that's the answer. Nothing makes him a hero. So… what he is still doing here…?

"-ccup?" Astrid's voice brought him back. He looked at her, and just pushed past her. "Hiccup, don't walk away from me like that! We need to talk about this! HICCUP!"

"Astrid…" Bren whispered, frightful green eyes staring into her own blue eyes "He's back…"

"What?"

"Hiccup the Villain is back… at least… Hiccup believes he's the villain."

"Why would he think that?" Astrid asked

"Because… he just realized he was never the hero… he's just going to be the villain, or… vigilante, as my mom likes to say."

"What do you mean?" Astrid wasn't getting this. Hiccup was doing so well, he was being nice to everyone, even, at times, Snotlout. Why does he think he could never be the hero? He's the definition of a hero.

"Astrid… in his mind, every time he's tried to be the hero, something terrible happens. He tried to save Cami's life, she died and he has that scar, he tried to save Berk, he lost his leg, he saved Toothless, he was going to get exiled. You really can't blame him."

"He's not a villain. I see the good in him. Why doesn't anyone else."

"Because we know the real Hiccup, Astrid!" Bren shouted "You don't know what he's capable of."

"You act like murdered someone…" Bren shrugged and walked away "What does that mean!?"

* * *

Valka was petting Cloudjumper outside the house when she heard Hiccup walking up the hill, mumbling to himself.

"Hiccup, darling?" Valka asked, walking to him "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a villain."

"Hiccup…" Valka sighed "Not this again. We've been through this… you're not the villain."

"Then why hasn't anything good happened to me!?"

"You truly think nothing good happened to you?"

Hiccup looked at himself, more importantly, his metal leg. "Because losing your leg is good, losing your first true love is good.."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Valka said

"Why are you calling me by my full name?"  
"Because I want you to go inside and sit and think about what you just said."

"I'm twenty five!"

"Go, young man!" Valka pointed.

Hiccup held his hands in surrender and went to sit at the kitchen table. He tapped at the table. He couldn't think of anything.

Valka walked in and sat down. "So… thought of anything yet, son?"

"It's been literally five seconds, mom."

Valka set a paper in front of him "I want five things on this sheet, before you can leave this table."

"This isn't humane." Hiccup whispered

"Don't talk back to me, Mister." Valka said, walking out.

"Glad, I miss it when people ignored me…" Hiccup looked at his paper. He tapped the pencil on the table, when the first thing hit him on the of his head with a mace. It was completely obvious!

Hiccup smiled as he wrote the name. It was Toothless. He would be a completely different person without his best friend. He would still be that coward who only wanted to please his father.

Hiccup scratched his head, his family was okay, he had an okay sister, and a pretty badass mom. His dad was getting better, and Gobber was… well… Gobber. He guessed that went right for him.

His friends were good, _now_. He guessed Fishlegs has been his friend forever. He wrote friends down too.

He couldn't help writing down the next one. Camicazi. That went good for him. He was very grateful for her.

He was stuck on the last one. Why couldn't he ever think of anything good that happened to him. He bit his lip, then realized… the absolute best thing that ever happened to him…

Astrid Alva Hofferson.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him, there was no denying that. She makes him want to be a better man, she..

She makes him a hero…

Hiccup stood up and ran out of the house. Valka watched her baby boy run from the house, and realized that he got her point. He realized that he was the hero.

* * *

Stoick walked to the docks, and saw Eret standing there, watching the waves.

"Miss it?" Stoick asked, making Eret jump.

Eret chucked a little, brushing his hair out of his dark brown eyes. "A little, but I gave it up for a good reason."

Stoick crossed his arms "I don't believe you."

Eret looked taken back "Excuse me, Chief?"

"I know your type. You wine and dine the first innocent you find, then you leave them."

"Come on, mate…" Eret said "I thought we got past this…" Eret sighed. He just wanted to marry Bren, was that so hard to understand?

"You're thirty years old… do you expect me to believe you just happen to fall in love with an innocent twenty four year old?" Stoick asked, with gruff

"Yes, because I've been in love with her since I was twenty one!" Eret snapped

Stoick looked at him, and walked away. He was not tolerating this… _boy_ yelling at him. And he certainly wasn't going to let his daughter marry him.

"Why do you even care!? She didn't even know you exist until a month ago!" Eret shouted angrily.

Stoick stopped for a second, and let that sink in. Even though a part of that is true, he turned to Eret and said "If you ever have kids, you love them no matter what, even if you just found out about them." And he walked away.

* * *

 _Hiccup was putting pressure on his cut. He was still sitting by Camicazi's dead body, and rocking. He felt tears still dripping down his bloody face. "I'm sorry…" He kept mumbling "I tried… I tried so hard to save you…" Hiccup sniffed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Over the last few months, it became habit for him to do that. Her hair was always in her eyes. He loved her eyes…_

 _He heard branches crunch and grabbed his knife._

" _Who's there!?" He yelled_

" _I mean no harm…" An older gentleman said "My name is Oswald the Agreeable. I'm here to help…"_

* * *

Hiccup was running down the streets of Berk. Only thinking about Astrid. Only thinking one thing… he _needed_ Astrid. It wasn't like when he was fifteen, where he _wanted_ Astrid. He _needed_ Astrid. She kept him level headed when he needed it most. He got to her house and pounded on the door. Her mother opened it, looking taken back "Hiccup… Astrid isn't here right now…"

"Damn it… I mean… uh… dang it. Sorry… where is she?"

"She didn't say. She flew off with Stormfly about an hour ago."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson…" Hiccup was about to run off when Mrs. Hofferson stopped him

"Hiccup, I would like to speak to you."

"Not to disrespect you, Mrs. Hofferson, but I really need…"

"Sit down!"

"You know, I've been bossed around by two mothers today, that's more than anyone needs in a lifetime…" Hiccup mumbled, sitting down, putting his chin in his hand.

Mrs. Hofferson sat down "I want to know your intentions with my daughter."

Hiccup looked at Mrs. Hofferson, his eyes serious "I think I'm going to marry her…" He stated, stood up and ran out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm off for two days! Yay! I worked twenty eight hours this weekend and I kept telling myself to think of the money, but my feet are killing me!**

 **Anyway, the polls still up, if you want that sequel. And send me your guesses on what it could be on!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your opinion (wow that sounded salty, sorry) I'll keep that in mind, but I really suck at writing fluff (examples in this chapter!) That really helped me, don't worry, I totally didn't think it was a flame!**

 **Why you kill me: You must be new here. Hi, my name is MrsAvanJogia, I give people the feels ;). Anyway, it wasn't that well written (I wrote it in two days), I will finish the story!**

 **I'm really excited for this chapter, because it's very** _ **How to Get Away with Murder,**_ **style, a mix between memories and real life.**

* * *

" _Oswald the Agreeable?" Hiccup sniffed. That doesn't sound very viking like._

 _Oswald chuckled "Yes, I know. I lead the Berserker tribe."_

 _Hiccup subconsciously held Camicazi closer. Her body was really cold and still, when she was alive, she was always warm, and energetic._

" _Don't worry son, we'll give her the proper Viking funeral…"_

Hiccup felt the wind hitting his face as he ran. He was running as fast as he could, the memories of Camicazi going in the back of his head, somewhere they had never been before, and the thoughts of Astrid, _his Astrid_ , filling his brain.

What was he going to say to her? What was he even going to do?

Why was he even chasing after her?

Because he loved her. And he knew that. He always knew that. Okay, that's not true. When he was younger, he lusted after her. He didn't know what love was until he met Camicazi. Even now, he can say that he loved Camicazi.

 _Loved_.

He _loves_ Astrid now. This isn't some sick, teenage fantasy. He actually, truly loves her.

 _Hiccup was holding Camicazi close to him as he walked with Oswald._

" _It's a shame, lad…" Oswald whispered "Was she your girlfriend?"_

" _Uh… it's kinda hard to explain." Hiccup said, feeling uncomfortable with dry blood on his face. "Lets just say… she saved me…"_

" _She must have loved you very much…"_

 _Hiccup let out a chuckled "Uh… funny story. She didn't even know who I was. She found out about me and where I was, and saved me. And… and I never got to repay her…"_

Hiccup was close to the forest, when he felt someone grab him.

"Hiccup, will you tell my wife that she's wrong." Snotlout said

Hiccup looked at him "What?"

"He thinks that our baby is going to be a boy!" Heather shouted

"It's a Jorgenson, of course. Jorgenson's only have boys."

Hiccup stared at him, along with Heather. Waiting for it to click. Hiccup realized that wasn't going to happen when a fly literally flew through one ear and out the other.

"I don't have time for this shit. I saw it's going to be twins, one girl and one, so you both win."

"Wow…" Snotlout shook his head

"You don't understand marriage, Hiccup."

"I train dragons not crazy wives!" Hiccup shouted, anger boiling over "And Snotlout. My mom is a Jorgenson. Have fun with that emotional crisis!" He finished and ran off.

Snotlout gasped and looked at Heather "Really?"

Heather closed her eyes and walked off.

 _Hiccup was sitting in the healers, as the healer was wiping the blood off his face._

" _What happened to you that your face is almost cut in half?" The healer, a girl named Savannah, asked_

" _I... " Hiccup looked down "Nothing… I cut my face, that's all you need to know."_

" _Whoa, calm down, man. It was a question." Savannah said_

" _It's a question I don't want to answer!" Hiccup shouted and it made Savannah jump back. Hiccup never raised his voice like that before. It made him feel…_

 _Almost powerful…_

Hiccup wasn't even to the forest when he was stopped again.

"What!?" Hiccup shouted, and he saw Fishlegs, looking scared "Sorry, Fishlegs…" Hiccup shook his head "That was uncalled for."

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"What?"

"Ruff is avoiding me. I think she might be…"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead "Look, she might just be on… _that time of the month_."

"No, because she always tells me, or threatens me." Fishlegs sighed "Do you think she's having an affair…?"

Hiccup couldn't hold it anymore. He started to laugh. Big, huge laughs. He couldn't stop laugh, and he fell to his knee.

"It's not funny!" Fishlegs said "I'm actually really worried!"

Hiccup was trying to compose himself. Every time he tried, he kept laughing. Ruffnut wasn't the type to cheat "Look, Fishlegs. Ruffnut would never cheat on you." Hiccup stood up straight. "Now… where's Astrid…"

 _Hiccup was getting stares. He knew he was. For gods sake, he had a big ass gash on his face._

" _Wow… he must be a pirate. Did you see that cut on his face?" A woman whispered_

" _Then how did he get here?"_

" _Didn't you hear? His girlfriend was killed…"_

Girlfriend… _Cami wasn't his girlfriend. They were just… traveling together and kissed a couple of times._

" _He's so attractive…"_

 _Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, a felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. He's never been_ attractive _, mistake, and 'I wish I never had ye!' before, but never attractive. Camicazi always said he had a certain charm that couldn't be changed, no matter how much he wanted it too._

 _Hiccup glared at them, and the girls shut up. He's never had this much…_ power _before. He's beginning to like it._

"She was headed that way." Fishlegs pointed "And she didn't look to happy."

"Of course she wasn't…" Hiccup sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling the scar.

"Oh, and your father is looking for you." Fishlegs added

"Of course he is." Hiccup looked up to the sky "Why does everyone need something from me right now?"

"Your father said it was urgent."

"Okay, fine. Whatever…"

" _So… you must think you're hot shit, or something to treat people the way you do." Savannah, the healer, leaned next to Hiccup_

" _Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." Hiccup stared at the burning ship._

" _Your cut is getting better." Savannah noticed, smiling_

" _Do you not know what go away means."_

" _Not really." Savannah sat next to him, hugging her knees to her chest "And I needed to get away from my father. He's been preparing me for my wedding."_

 _Hiccup looked at the blonde next to him. She looked a little like Astrid, but only the hair color. But any blond reminds him of Astrid. "You're like… sixteen."_

" _Just turned seventeen. My father sold me to a man after my birth…"_

 _Hiccup's eyes widened "What?"_

 _Savannah nodded "It's because I'm impure…" Hiccup looked at her "I'm illegitimate."_

Hiccup walked into his house and saw his father sitting in his chair. So many nights sitting in this very room, thundering outside, and him running to his father, which was the only times his father was actually a father.

"You needed to see me?"

"Hiccup," Stoick smiled "I need your help."

"Make it quick. I need to find Astrid." Hiccup said

"I need your help getting rid of Eret." Stoick set down his ax. Toothless gave Hiccup a weird look, and Hiccup crossed his arms

"Get rid of Eret, or get _rid_ of Eret." Hiccup asked

"The first one… although… no, your mother would kill me." Stoick stood

"Look, Stoick, I don't know what you want me to do. Bren is just as stubborn as the rest of us. She's a _Haddock_ , we're a stubborn people. I know you don't like Eret, neither do I, but that doesn't mean we have to get rid of him." Hiccup reasoned

"I just don't-"

"You don't have the right to tell her who to love. You and mom had this same problem, right? So… don't make the same mistakes Old Wrinkly made with you."

Stoick hadn't thought about it like that. He sighed "I just got her back. I just got you back, and I just got back your mother, and it seems like I'm losing all of you."

"I think that damage is already done…"

" _Really?" Hiccup asked_

" _Yes… and he knew no one here would want me. So he arranged a marriage for me."_

 _Hiccup picked at his nails. Arranged marriages were rare, but not unheard of on Berk. His family believed in marrying for love, but in some cases people would marry for money, or status._

" _I don't know why I'm dumping this on you." Savannah said_

" _It's okay, really. But… why do you seem so… mad about it?"_

" _Because… because my father's wrong. There is someone who loves me here… loves me for me."_

"Look, I really have to find Astrid now, Stoick."

"Hiccup, I thought we were past all of that. Why can't you just forgive me."

"Forgive you!?" Hiccup asked "You think I can _forgive_ you?"

"Hiccup, come on. That's not fair."

"I'll tell you what's not fair, is being forced to be someone you're not, just for image!" Hiccup yelled "You were forcing me to be something I wasn't. I _told_ you I couldn't kill dragons, but did you listen? No, you shoved an axe in my arms, which, by the way, I couldn't hold." Hiccup took a breath "But… I've been holding onto this anger for so long…"

" _What? Who?" Hiccup asked. He knew how Vikings felt about illegitimate kids. They weren't noticed, and didn't have high status. So, it was a miracle for her to even be healer. Unless you have a close tie with the chief, or his family._

 _Savannah blushed "I shouldn't be telling you this, but…" She leaned over and whispered "I'm sleeping with the chief's son…"_

"And someone told me you can't hold onto anger… so… it's going to take a while, but I'm ready to forgive you." Hiccup said

Stoick smiled and stuck out his hand. Hiccup couldn't help himself, and hugged his dad. "I have to find Astrid!" Hiccup smiled and turn to run out

"Hiccup, a Terrible Terror brought this today…" Stoick said and handed him a letter. Hiccup's face paled, and turned to walk out.

" _WHAT!?" Hiccup screamed_

 _Savannah giggled and nodded "But you can't tell anyone!" She yelled_

" _Aren't you mad at your dad?" Hiccup asked_

" _I was… but what good would that do? Make you cynical for the rest of your life. Then you miss all the good moments." Savannah smiled and Hiccup looked back at the ship._

" _She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" Savannah asked_

" _No, not technically… I mean… I wanted her to be…"_

" _That's why you were so pissy yesterday…"_

" _Fuck off." Hiccup smirked and Savannah chuckled_

" _You have a right to be mad, or upset." Savannah stood up "But just don't… hold onto that anger. Don't be cynical."_

"What do you mean, he caused a death?" Astrid asked, sitting on the back of Stormfly.

"Well… he stayed with Oswald for about a month, but then I guess something happened, and he felt betrayed. He told the chief what was happening, and then the next day, Savannah was gone. She killed herself."

Astrid gasped "No way…"

"There you are." They heard Hiccup said, smiling

Astrid, honestly, couldn't help but smile. "Well, that's my cue to leave." Bren said, flying away.

"Hey, can we go to the Cove? I really need to talk to you…"

Astrid nodded and they flew in silence back to the Cove. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless, and helped Astrid off of Stormfly

"I could have done that…" Astrid glared

"I know, but I'm a man." Hiccup smirked

Astrid sighed "Hiccup…"

"Can I talk first, please?" Hiccup asked "There's a lot of shit you don't know about me… there's a lot of shit I don't want you to know about me. And that has to be okay with you. I don't know if I'll ever go back to that screw up Hiccup or not, but I just know I want to try…"

"You know what Hiccup, I don't think I want that old Hiccup back. But I also don't want the new Hiccup."

"So… are we breaking up?"

"No… I want the perfect mix. I want my strong, take action, dragon trainer, but I also want my goofy, clumsy Hiccup." Astrid held his hands  
"I'm trying to get better… I'm going to try. For you, because you make me a hero. Just you… and Toothless, but mostly you. Because you make me want to become a better person, and I just…" Come on, spit it out. "Because I…"

Astrid smiled, knowing just what he was trying to saw "Me too…" She smiled and he kissed her as the letter his father slipped him fell to the ground

 _Dear HHHIII,_

 _All is well. I promise. I know it's been a while, but I had to go back into hiding. I've just gotten word that Viggo is after me again. But don't worry. I'm okay. So, don't look for me, and just go find your Astrid, okay. I believe you'll find her some day, just like I'll find_ him _again one day after this whole mess is over. I'll write back this time, I promise, if you return the favor._

 _Yours Truly_

 _S_

* * *

 **And complete! Thank God! Man, I love that story. And I know I added a story Arc at the end, but I mean, I'll leave the poll up for a little bit longer, but the votes are clear, you guys might get a sequel! If I can figure out what I exactly want to happen in it. Thanks for all your support, and all you HTSAL fans, i'm going to try to work on the chapter, but don't expect anything soon.**

 **Stay Perfect, my friends!**


End file.
